Poison
by DragoonG
Summary: “Blood is the life of a shinobi, binding blood is the same as binding life...” When Itachi gets a mysterious hold on Hinata, Neji is desperate to save her against all odds. The clock is ticking… Itahina, nejihina. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, this IS going to be both Itachi x Hinata and Neji x Hinata. Call me crazy, but I'm equally fond of both. So if either pairing disagrees with you or if the idea just makes you want to throw up, please don't read further. Ireally don't appreciate flames...Also, I realize that I'm not the best when it comes to terminology, and the whole honorific thing, but I gave it a shot anyway. (I used Hyuga instead of Hyuuga, by the way) So please do inform me if I make some grievous errors and murder the wonderful anime that is Naruto!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Neji was drenched with sweat as his mind raced faster than he was running. Never, he had never been so afraid in his entire life. He cradled the unconscious Hinata in his arms, hugging her closely, as he leapt through the forest as quickly as his legs could possibly take him. The sun was setting already, and time was running out. She was cold to the touch, her skin paler than ever.

_Please… Hold on, Hinata-sama!_ Neji thought feverishly as he continued to hop from tree branch to tree branch. He knew that a good ninja was required to keep a cool head in all situations, and Neji also knew that he was failing terribly. He didn't care.

Neji pleaded with her, begging. _Hold on a while more!_

It had started so simply, as most things do. An escort mission; just the two of them and their client, a wealthy but unpopular businessman. That had gone smoothly enough, nothing more than a regular mission. It was the return trip where the trouble began.

---

_"Hinata-sama!" The word had barely escaped his lips when the kunai appeared from nowhere. Several were targeted at him, some at her. Hinata reacted almost as quickly as he had, deflected the kunai with her own. Immediately, both Hyugas got into defensive positions, back to back._

_It was an attack. Or an ambush. But there was no time to ponder about the reason why assassins would be sent after them. _

_Neji scanned the area with his Byakugan. That's when the hidden ninja attacked. They came swiftly, far more skilled than the average ninja. Still, Neji knew that he could dispatch of them. What he hadn't expected were the illusions, the trap. He had been careless._

_A glint of metal entered Neji's field of vision. It was a kunai, targeted at his blind spot! He was still engaged with one of the assassins and had little time to react. Quickly knocking his opponent away with a kick, Neji spun around a little too slowly. But before the blow had hit, Hinata had jumped in front of him to knock away the deadly weapon. The kunai clattered harmlessly to the ground._

_But a split second later, an enemy had sprung from the ground, right between them. He struck Hinata in the back, and she screamed as the blade slashed and cut into her skin. Hinata wavered for a moment before falling to her knees. _

_Neji struck the assassin immediately and he collapsed to the ground, dead. The others who were still alive fled, blurs in the shadows created by the trees. Neji did not chase them. _

_"Hinata-sama! Hinata!" he shouted, picking the kunoichi from where she had fallen after being struck. He felt for her pulse. It was still there. She was still breathing shallowly. It was then that Neji reached out for the knife that the ninja had carried. He went cold when he saw the odd color of the liquid dripping from it. "No…" he whispered._

_It was the dull black of poison mixed with blood. _

---

Konoha Village was not far. A few miles, Neji estimated. Even so, he could feel Hinata's life draining away. He increased his speed. He was conscious as the sweat ran down his face, and not just from the heat. Before, he had not contemplated losing her before. But it was happening, right at that moment.

How could he possibly lose her now? After all the bitterness between them had finally ended?

For a while now, Neji had been watching her, and he felt her watching him too. They had been doing a lot of that recently, ever since they had really began to train with each other. Began to understand each other. He realized that he had been wrong to ever fault Hinata for being the heir to the Hyuga clan. In the end, it was just the two of them, lost in the unbending system of the old ways.

But even that was changing. The definitions of Main and Branch were sometimes forgotten completely; they were no longer a constant thing in Neji's life. In its place, Hinata had appeared. Just gentle, kind Hinata.

At the end of a long day, she would be there, quiet and comforting. Hinata had become strong too, just like Naruto, whom she had admired for so long. Neji wondered occasionally if she still loved him. It had been some years since she had a crush on Naruto after all. But it didn't really matter even if she did, he was willing to stay. If she could live, he would be willing to stay by her side forever.

Neji felt his heart break in two at the realization.

Yes, he had come to care for her too much. Too much, when there were so many obstacles in both their lives.

---

At the Konoha hospital, time always seemed to crawl for the friends and family of the patients. They would wait and wait… This was the first time that Neji had waited outside the emergency room. He felt that it had been easier being the one inside. But at long last…

"She'll be all right," Tsunade said, emerging from the emergency room looking extremely weary. It had been a grueling night for all the medic ninjas who had been trying to save Hinata's life. After a brief moment of relief, Neji stood up and went to her, along with Hinata's father, Hiashi. The two of them had been waiting at the hospital ever since Neji's return, praying for good news. "Hinata isn't in critical condition anymore." They breathed a little easier.

Tsunade's expression was still grave. "The knife wound is easy enough to fix, but the poison prevents us from healing much," she explained. "It's not like any I've seen, so we don't have any antidotes for it."

"What problems might this present?" Hiashi asked, frowning. Surely it would not be too big an issue. Yet, it was disturbing that this was a poison that not even the Fifth Hokage could cure.

Shaking her head, Tsunade replied, "I can't say. You'll have to find out when she wakes up. At present, the poison doesn't seem to be having any effect at all. It just… lingers." She looked past them, thinking about something that she could not figure out.

All that mattered was that Hinata was alive, and that she would recover. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama," Neji said, gratefully, bowing. He was truly relieved that the worst was over. He himself had only sustained minor flesh wounds, and apart from a few new bandages, he was no different than before.

Tsunade smiled, and raised a hand to wipe the drops of sweat from her forehead, "I did the best that I could, but it lucky that you had her rushed here so quickly. _You_ saved her life, Neji." Once again, the young jounin bowed his head, this time in embarrassment.

Hiashi gave his nephew an enigmatic look.

---

Hinata arranged the flowers that her teammates, Kiba and Shino, had brought for her. It had a couple of days since the accident, and she was recovering well. There was little pain, but she was told that the mysterious black poison had not been expelled from her body. Neither had the identity of the attackers been confirmed.

But such things mattered little to her now. Hinata was happy to be alive and home with her friends. Even Naruto had come to visit. He had, as always, brightened her day.

The three of them had come together: Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Like old times. It was easy to forget how much had happened since they were all still genin. Yes, they were all either jounin or chuunin now, including Sasuke and Naruto.

Their return had been strangely quiet. Not much was said about the Uchiha Avenger's quest, apart from the fact that Orochimaru was gone. Naruto had gone to search for Sasuke once more, and he had found him. The two of them had come back together, revealing few details of how Sasuke had returned to them, or why.

What had happened to Uchiha Itachi? Had Sasuke given up on fighting him?

It was the question on everyone's minds. But no one was willing to ask and risk opening a can of worms that might not be able to be sealed again.

Now, some two years later, the others were accepting Sasuke again, thanks to Naruto and Sakura's tireless attempts at getting things back to normal. Little by little, he was gaining back their trust. Sasuke was still quiet, of course, but the darkness no longer hung above him constantly. There was still anger and pain in his heart, Hinata could easily tell, but revenge did not cloud his mind. The void that Itachi had created had been temporarily filled, at least.

Now, alone in her bed by the window, Hinata picked up the bouquet that Naruto had brought her. Well, it had come from the members of Team 7, but Naruto had been the one to give it to her. He had sat on her bed until Sakura scolded him for disturbing her. Hinata held the bouquet—a bunch of colorful flowers—, and closed her eyes.

Oh, if this had happened a few years ago, she would have fainted from the sheer excitement of Naruto giving her so much attention. Today, Hinata had only blushed and smiled, whispering her thank-yous. It was a remarkable change.

"_Hinata-chan!" _she heard Naruto say as he grinned happily. She smiled too. _"Hinata-chan!"_

"_Hinata-sama." _

Hinata was surprised, but there it was. Neji's voice. More than his voice. His image floated to the front of her mind.

She could see it: Neji was focused on his training, Byakugan activated. But then he turned toward her, and the severe intensity of his eyes dissolved as he smiled at her. "Hinata-sama," he would say in greeting, whenever he saw her standing behind him, watching. This scenario had happened many times before, but it was never difficult to catch Neji's attention, because he was always aware of her presence. Where Naruto had been in the distance, he was close to her.

And sometimes he would help her train too, and he would be patient, something that she never knew that he could be. Yes, there were times where he was harsh, but then, he understood her need to become stronger, to be recognized. All in all, Neji seemed to be trying to make up for all the earlier animosity with kindness. He was encouraging, and he believed that she could become strong. She believed that she could be strong too.

Her heart fluttered when she thought of him now. Yet, she normally felt at peace when Neji was around. Calm, and serene.

Hinata let out a soft sigh, and looked out the window. Her eyes widened instantly. "N-Neji-niisan!" There was he, walking toward the hospital. He couldn't be coming to see her, could he?

The bouquet in her hands fell onto the bed with a 'thud', scattering a few petals over the bed. "Oh no!" Hinata scrambled to gather the scattered petals, and that was how Neji found her when he entered the room. She hurriedly put them on the bedside table.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama," he said, with his usual smile. "Are you feeling better today?"

"Y-yes! Much better!" Hinata looked down at the blanket as she fought her blush. "Thank you for coming to see me, Neji-niisan. Tsunade-sama told me about what happened, and how you saved me. I am grateful."

"She gave me too much credit," he replied, protesting. Neji walked over to her bedside, and held out the flowers that he had brought. It was customary to give flowers to a patient, but somehow he felt self-conscious. "I brought these for you, Hinata-sama," he said, handing her the white lilies, "Hanabi-sama said that you liked them."

Hinata accepted them, but was unable to meet his eyes. "T-Thank you, Neji-niisan," she said almost inaudibly. She could feel his curious eyes on her, and they made her even more nervous. The sudden change in feelings perplexed her, but it felt like a good thing. She kept her eyes down.

There was a pause, and then both Neji and Hinata started to speak at the same time.

"Umm…"

"Hinata—" Neji began before breaking off. He politely gestured for her to speak. "Please go ahead."

"N-Nothing. It was nothing important," she said, shaking her head vigorously. Truly, she had had nothing to say other than 'umm.'

Neji's tone became serious as he went on. "Your father thinks that the attackers were after the secrets of the Byakugan."

Ever since she was younger, Hinata had always been in danger of being kidnapped by enemies who wanted to learn about the Hyuga bloodline ability, probably in order to find a way to gain it for themselves. It meant that the attackers had wanted to kill her, a member of the Main house, and give her body to whoever they were working for. This ambush was nothing strange.

"The poison?" Hinata asked, hesitantly.

"No one has identified it yet," Neji replied. But just as her spirits dropped, he gave her a reassuring smile. "But I'm sure it'll be discovered soon, seeing as Tsunade-sama is working hard on it. Make sure to get a lot of rest in the meantime, Hinata-sama."

"Y-yes!"

---

The Hyuga compound was fairly quiet, as it usually was. Neji entered the room where Hiashi was waiting to meet him with some apprehension. Normally, private conferences like that were not a good sign. This was how most of Hyuga's businesses were taken care of. Behind closed doors. Still, Neji steeled himself, knowing that he was just being foolish. He stepped forward and greeted the Head of the Hyuga clan with a deep bow.

"You know why I called you here today, don't you, Neji?" Hiashi said, standing authoritatively in the center of the room. His eyes were lacking in warmth, as was his voice. It was not a question.

Neji raised his eyes bravely. "It is about Hinata-sama," he replied. "And her recent injury." Without hesitation or confirmation, he went on. "I accept full responsibility for it, Hiashi-sama. It was my miscalculation that almost got her killed. I failed in my duties to protect your daughter, whom you entrusted to me."

Hiashi held out a hand to stop him. "You misunderstand, Neji. I am not blaming you for anything." He suddenly sighed and rubbed his temples. "No. Your neglecting your duties is not the issue. Quite the opposite."

"What do you mean, Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked, confused. He tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice, as he slowly realized what the statement meant.

Apparently, his question had been anticipated. "What I mean, Neji, is that you and Hinata are getting closer than is appropriate. Am I wrong in saying that you think of her as more than a cousin or a charge?"

Neji could not reply, neither could he meet Hiashi's eyes. He was unsure of what was the truth, but he knew for a fact that Hinata's father was not wrong. It had become obvious to him when he had been faced with the likely possibility of losing Hinata once and for all. But what he had not noticed before, Hiashi had already seen clearly.

He had seen the growing affection, and did not approve. A foster son, he could tolerate as a payment to his brother to whom he felt he owed that much, but not a son-in-law.

"I understand," Neji said quietly, stiffening. "From now on I will not act… unseemly around Hinata-sama."

Even though he had recently been somewhat accepted as part of the Main House, the seal on his forehead would never disappear. There were many who would not forget that. It was a certain impropriety for a member of the Branch House and the Main House to…

"Neji," Hiashi's firm tone had become a great deal gentler, like how he usually spoke to Neji nowadays. Hesounded amused at Neji's hastyand icy reply."Although we are usually of the same mind, the council and I have our disputes from time to time. As the Head, I cannot give encouragement; that would also be unseemly." At this, Hiashi turned away to face the wall behind him, his hands clasped together behind his back. "But as a father, I only wish happiness for my daughter, and I see that Hinata, too, thinks very well of you…"

Hiashi had trailed off, but there was no need for more words. Neji's eyes widened. Did he just…? He could hardly believe his ears. "I- I understand," he stuttered. "Thank you, Hiashi-sama." Neji bowed again, this time with far more enthusiasm.

"Hinata will be discharged from the hospital this evening." Hiashi had reverted back to the formal, distant leader. "I expect you to be there to escort her home before nine."

Before nine… "O-of course, Hiashi-sama," Neji said, his blood rushing to his face in surprise. Hinata's father waved a hand, his expression still concealed, and he was dismissed.

Neji left the room feeling much better than he had when he entered. That had been one of the most unexpected things that Hiashi had ever done. He was so dazed that he almost ran right into Hanabi while turning a corner.

"Neji!" The young kunoichi exclaimed.

"Sorry, Hanabi-sama, I wasn't paying attention," he apologized, though his expression was still cheerful.

"Dispense with 'sama' already, okay?" Hanabi said, irritated. It was a constant argument between them, ever since she found out that he could beat her in combat. She did not feel deserving of the title anymore. Hanabi placed her hands on her hips as she stared up at him. "It's ridiculous for you to be addressing me as 'sama'. No one thinks that you're inferior to any of the Main House. It's time this Branch and Main family thing ended anyway."

If only it was that way, Neji thought wryly. "Maybe in the future," he agreed. "But until then, you stay 'Hanabi-sama'."

Perceptive as always, Hanabi detected something different in her cousin's behavior. "What did I miss?" she asked, almost accusing. "It's not like you to be wandering around the compound daydreaming."

Shyness was not a trait that Hanabi shared with her sister. Personally, Neji thought that she was really a sweet girl… just that you really had to look deep to see it. Once, Hanabi had been jealous that he had inherited more of the Hyuga skill than she had, but now they were as close as siblings. She would ask anything and everything, embarrassing or not. Neji was reluctant to answer. She did not push him.

Instead, Hanabi changed the subject… somewhat.

"_So_, did Hinata-neechan like the flowers?" she asked, casually. When Neji glared at her, she stared innocently back at him. "I always knew that she liked white lilies the best. I would've brought them myself, you know," she said with a shrug of her shoulders, "But you looked like you needed the help."

"I did, did I?" Neji asked, holding back the desire to grit his teeth. Was he really that obvious?

"Guys act so silly sometimes. Even you, Neji-niisan!" Hanabi said, with an exaggerated shake of her head.

With such a demeanor, it was impossible to be annoyed at her for long. "And this comes from the kunoichi who already has boys following her everywhere?" Neji accused.

"Silly, but lovable," Hanabi amended, grinning. Neji gave her an exasperated look. "You may think I'm just a kid, but believe me when I say neechan likes you. It's like how she was with Naruto. I _know_," she concluded smugly.

Did he ever think that she was a sweet girl? Scratch that. "All right, that's enough, Hanabi-sama," Neji said. "I need to go to the hospital now."

Tossing her long hair over her shoulder with great dignity, Hanabi walked past Neji and continued on her way to the training area. She was still determined on surpassing him. Toward that goal, she trained relentlessly unlike the other girls her age who were more occupied with flirting. No, Hanabi knew that she was different. She did not flirt; the boys came to her.

After she had gone a few paces, Hanabi could not resist one last prod. She turned back and smirked, "Have a nice _date_!"

How odd that after all the tiptoeing that they had done to avoid that single word, it would be blurted out just like that. Neji was frozen in his tracks like a wooden board until he realized that Hanabi was just playing around with him. When he turned to retort, she was already gone. But Neji could still hear her laughter, and he could not resist smiling too.

* * *

There you have it, chapter one! Eh, no Itachi this time, but he'll appear soon. Leave me a review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the kind reviews!

**Mariagoner**: I'm really happy that you like both pairs! As for what Itachi's planning… Oh, I'm not so sure that even he knows going on (only I do, mwa ha ha ha!)

**Juliagulia1017**: Triangles are definitely the fun shapes! Hiashi, I had hoped to portray more fatherly than in the chuunin exam arc. I have a thing against mean fathers.

**Medic Nemu**: I most certainly will continue!

**AznOrchadork**: Thank you!

**Called Charon**: Nice to meet another nejihina fan! There're too few of us around…

**Sara**: Itachi appears here, so I hope you like this chapter!

**MasterChimChim**: Once again, thank you for reviewing!

**Love Squared**: I'm glad you liked the pace of the first chapter, but I think this story will move fairly quickly, seeing as I'll be rushing to get it done before I get distracted by something else.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

* * *

It was unusual for Itachi to be so close to Konoha village. Ever since he had massacred his clan and left to join Akatsuki, he had typically stayed away unless his missions needed him to be there. As it was, it had been several years since his last visit.

This time, he had returned alone.

The reason was simple, as many of his motives had been: to remind Sasuke of his destiny, of his role as the Avenger. Itachi had been surprised and disappointed when he heard that his younger brother had returned peacefully to Konoha. He had been sure that Sasuke would continue pursuing him until one of them was dead. Yet, the so-called Uchiha Avenger had given up on his pursuit, choosing instead to remain with his friends.

Friends. That was the problem.

Too many things had gone wrong during his little brother's quest. The kyuubi's host, Naruto, had lived when Sasuke had needed to kill him. If Naruto had died that day, there would've been no turning back. But Naruto had not died, and he had not given up on Sasuke.

Itachi felt that his brother needed another reminder. Naruto's death would do quite nicely, he thought, or maybe the annoying pink-haired girl who was in his team. Either one, Itachi expected, would cause enough rage to ignite the hatred needed to unlock Sasuke's potential.

Why? They always asked. Why would he do all this?

Itachi was a man who did things to the extreme. He had hated the clan's suffocating constraints. He had found it disgusting the way everyone was focused on its collective glory, trapping themselves unknowingly. He had hated being the pride of Uchiha… To have eyes on him everywhere he went, everything he did. Genius or not, it was a burden that Itachi resented having to bear.

The system by which his life had been run was severely flawed.

Itachi had felt himself being consumed and strangled by the 'family' that bound him with their affections and expectations. Every loving word, every kind act, was another chain… Angry and frustrated, Itachi had needed to break free.

It was then that he had understood that to gain power, one had to destroy those closest to him. Breaking all bonds would be the way to fully realize his potential. It was necessary, because without pain, his capacity would be wasted on the clan—a petty organization that symbolized strength but in reality was feeble and weak. He could prove it.

They were proud that he could kill. And so killing was what they would get. Single-handedly, he had thrown a kunai directly into the heart of the clan—the cage—and destroyed it.

His goal was complete: The proud Uchiha clan was no more.

But it would have truly been a waste to let Uchiha's power decline and disappear into nothing. To be once so great and yet doomed to be forgotten was sad indeed. Because of the clan's mistake, the Sharingan should not be forced to died along with it.

For that reason, Sasuke had been spared. He would bear the gifts and curses of the Mangekyou Sharingan and go on living as a coward, as a traitor. In time, he would also see things as his hated older brother had. And he would walk the same path.

It was true that Itachi wanted nothing from Sasuke but his growing strong. Uchiha's glory lay with him, and would survived only if he survived. Perhaps that was his last duty to the clan—giving them a strong heir, one who would not be bound by emotion. By doing all this, perhaps he was giving them a chance to revive.

Maybe then the new Uchiha clan would be truly strong.

Silently, Itachi traveled into Konoha village, discarding his Akatsuki cloak for a plain dark blue one, not unlike something he would have wore before his defection. He then removed the ring from his finger and placed it in the folds of his clothes. Now, he was not a member of Akatsuki, he was simply Uchiha Itachi once again.

---

"Thank you for seeing me home, Neji-niisan," Hinata said, as the two of them exited the hospital. Neji had come for her as soon as she was discharged, and she was touched by the concern.

"Your father didn't want you going alone, especially not with your wound still not completely recovered," Neji replied. Tsunade had yet to identify the poison. It was baffling every single medic in Konoha, and nothing could be done at present. The fear was that the wound would open again, causing far more serious injuries, or even death.

But it was too grim a thing to be thinking about, particularly not now. Neji noticed that there were still a few hours until they were required to be back at the Hyuga compound. He had wanted to spend time with Hinata, but now that he had it, he was at loss of what to do with it.

Hinata stared at him curiously. "Shall we go, Neji-niisan?" she asked.

"Right." He nodded vigorously, breaking away from his thoughts as he followed her into the streets. From there, things moved naturally. Neji was significantly relieved how easy it was to be around Hinata. But that was her charm—it always felt right being with her.

"Are you hungry, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked. It was getting to be about dinnertime already, and he thought that she might like something to eat. Before Hinata could reply, her stomach grumbled, giving her answer. Neji laughed as she blushed and looked down at her feet.

They ended up going to eat ramen. His suggestion, her consent. As they headed to the store, Neji wondered if Hinata's partiality to ramen happened to have anything to do with a certain blond ninja.

As luck would have it, they met Naruto and Kakashi there. It seemed that Sasuke was away on a mission, as was Sakura. Feeling lonely, Naruto had called up his old mentor for a chat over his favorite ramen. It was still undecided who was paying.

Neji paid close attention to the interaction between Hinata and Naruto. The hyperactive ninja was the same as always; it was Hinata who was different. She was shy, yes, but not much more than with her other friends. There was admiration, but not love. Neji felt sneaky for being glad that her feelings had changed. Naruto was a friend, after all. But he was glad nonetheless.

They ate in peace, something that was getting harder and harder to come by.

After the meal, Neji excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving Hinata to speak to Naruto and Kakashi. It would have been a cruel thing to do had she still been as tongue-tied whenever she was around Naruto, but Neji suspected that Hinata would do just fine in a conversation if Kakashi was around.

The older jounin often appeared a little too laid back, but he was extremely perceptive and tactful. He would make sure that Hinata was comfortable.

"How's your training coming along, Hinata?" Kakashi asked, attempting to draw the shy kunoichi into speaking.

"Yeah, yeah! I haven't seen you fight in a long time!" Naruto exclaimed.

"W-well…" Hinata started, fumbling on her words a bit. Being around Naruto was still making her nervous. "Neji-niisan has been helping me a lot, so I think I've improved a bit..."

Naruto waved his chopsticks enthusiastically. "Hey, what about we meet to train, Hinata? I wanna see how good you've become. You've always been really strong, y'know?"

Such praise from her long idolized Naruto-kun! Hinata's heart jumped, and she felt warm all over with happiness. She had always wanted to be like him, and maybe now she had finally achieved that goal. She stared into his eyes, feeling that she could die content. Naruto was just so kind… So brave… So determined… So strong…

So _foolish_.

W-what? Hinata's mind reeled at the last word. But her thoughts remained the same. _Naruto. Is. Foolish. _Impossible…

_He never knows when to give up. He's always so loud! _Hinata struggled against herself as she felt the furious words wove themselves into her mind. It was as if a dark cloud had formed within her— A storm cloud that could not be controlled. _Naruto never notices me. He never saw that I wanted so much for him to see me. _Anger bubbled deep inside her heart, inside her blood. _How could he not notice?_

The resentment built as she turned her eyes to Naruto again. He did not notice her gaze on him as he had already started his third bowl of ramen and had eyes for nothing else. How typical. Hinata felt a sharp pang of hurt before it transformed into bitterness. _He paid attention to Sakura, even though she only cared about Sasuke. I was waiting for him, to turn and see me watching him. But he never did. Even now, he has no idea. _

She had never felt so much pain before. _I _hate_ him._

Hinata's fingers quivered as they reached for the kunai she carried in the pouch at her side. Right now, she wanted nothing more to punish Naruto for not returning—not even seeing—her feelings. There he was, laughing, like nothing was wrong! She touched the cold metal of the weapon and grasped it tightly.

B-but this was Naruto-kun!

"Is something wrong, Hinata?" Kakashi's calm voice cut into her train of confused thoughts. The jounin apparently had noticed her strange behavior. Immediately, Hinata let her hand fall away from the kunai and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She prayed that he did not know what she had wanted to do.

Naruto had finally turned to her. He was worried. "What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing!" Hinata managed to say. She did not trust herself to look at Naruto, if not she might… She had to get away from him. Abruptly, Hinata leapt from her seat. "I-I'm sorry, but there's something I have to do at home," she mumbled, quickly making an excuse before dashing out the door.

"H-hey, what about Neji!" Naruto shouted after her, but Hinata had already disappeared. It was odd of her to leave like that, but Naruto did not think to go after her. Shinobi always come and go anyway; it was a part of their life.

It was a while later that Neji returned. He frowned when he saw Hinata's empty seat. Only a few minutes had passed since he had gone and Hinata had left without him? Very unlike her…

Kakashi answered the question that he was just going to ask. "She said that she had to go home," the silver-haired jounin replied. He looked in the rough direction where she had gone, "But I think you'd better follow her, Neji. I don't think Hinata was feeling very well."

"What—" he began to ask before being interrupted.

"Neji! There you are!" Everyone in the ramen shop turned as they heard Rock Lee's noisy entrance. He and Ten-ten were standing at the entrance. "I've been looking all over for you!" Indeed, the newly promoted jounin was looking very harried. "We need your help!"

Neji was irritated. What about Hinata? But his duty to his team's missions came first after all. He left with Lee and Ten-ten, listening with divided attention as his teammates briefed him on the assignment.

---

A distance away, Hinata stumbled blindly in a deserted street. She had run through town without knowing where she was going, trying to keep herself in control. And when she had finally stopped, she found that she was lost. It was dark here, and there was no one else around.

Her blood had felt it was on fire. Her breaths were coming short and shallow, her vision fading in and out. And what could have possibly caused that overpowering hate? To Naruto, no less! Could it be… the poison?

Hinata felt at the bandages on her back. They were wet. _No… _

The wound had opened and blood was seeping through the cloth. The brief moments of blackout were getting more frequent, and she could see nothing but hazy images. Hinata was too tired to go further.

She collapsed, opening her eyes to see a shadow pass by in front of her. She blinked, and everything faded.

---

How strange. One of the last things that Itachi had expected to find was a nearly dead kunoichi in the old Uchiha compound. He hadn't thought that there were people still wandering in these streets, especially not after all the bloodshed that had taken place on them. Ever since the Uchiha massacre, this area had been seen as cursed and widely avoided.

For Itachi, it held many memories. He had come to pay tribute.

This night was just like the one where the Uchiha had fallen. There was a full moon hanging in the sky that only seemed to add an ominous chill.

If Itachi had expected to meet anyone, it probably would have been his brother. But there was no Sasuke here tonight, only this girl. Itachi stood over her, examining her unconscious form with cool red eyes.

Her back seemed to have sustained a bad injury; he could see the dark stain of blood on her outer garment in the moonlight. Then why was she not in the hospital but lying here alone, in the cold of the night?

_Ah_. Itachi's eyes widened slightly as he recognized the cause. _Of course. _She had been infected.

---

"Neji!" Hiashi rushed to meet him as soon as he had come into range. It had turned dark hours ago.

At this realization, Neji winced. He had promised to return with Hinata by nine. By the time he had finished the mission, it had already reached eleven. Hopefully, Hinata had come home like she said she would. But from the Hyuga leader's expression, it appeared otherwise.

Hiashi met his nephew just outside the gate to the Hyuga compound, face stern. "Where's Hinata?" he asked, suspiciously. "Isn't she with you?"

"Hinata-sama isn't back yet?" Neji asked, worry in his voice. She was supposed to have returned several hours ago! "She left when I wasn't around, and I was told that she returned home."

"She has not," Hinata's father answered curtly. He clearly blamed Neji for it. He seemed to chide his nephew for not paying proper attention to his charge. But now was not the time or place for reprimanding. There were more pressing matters.

"I'm afraid that there's some news that she needs to hear also," Hiashi said. Though he did not say it, Neji knew that it was _bad_ news.

Right on cue, Tsunade revealed herself from her position hidden behind the gate. "Hokage-sama just came by to give us the results of the poison analysis," Hiashi explained, preempting the next question.

Neji looked back and forth from Tsunade to Hiashi. Both of their expressions were grim. The Hokage spoke first. She wasted no time in getting to the point. "The reason we had so much trouble with the identification was because much of it is composition is not plants, but _blood_." Tsunade seemed extremely annoyed that she had not realized earlier. "Human blood."

"Blood?" Neji was confused. It was a rare ingredient to be used in a toxin because it was so radically different from one person to another. But Neji remembered once learning that when found compatible with a particular concoction, the effects were normally unique and sometimes extremely deadly.

This was the reason that though extremely dangerous to toy with, many medical shinobi had experimented with blood in poison. Despite years of study, there was no scientific explanation for how it would work. Too unpredictable. There was only one question to ask then.

"Whose?" Neji asked, finding that his voice had become strained and hoarse.

Tsunade did not reply, turning instead to Hiashi. He was Hinata's father after all, and he had the right to withhold or give the information. Besides, it was natural that he should be hesitant. No father would willingly accept that his daughter was…

Hokage or not, it was not her place to reveal the truth. Understanding her meaning, Neji turned to the leader of Hyuga for an answer. Hiashi glared at him. "We need to find Hinata immediately. There's no telling what could have happened to her," he said shortly.

"Whose, Hiashi-sama?" Neji pressed, quiet and pleading. "Please, tell me."

Something in Neji's words must have moved him. With a severe and icy tone that masked his own concern, Hiashi replied with a single word that shocked Neji into complete silence. "Uchiha Itachi's."

---

What shall I do with you? Itachi wondered coldly as he observed the kunoichi.

Once again, it seemed that Fate had just proved itself to have a very twisted sense of humor. Why else would they have met out of sheer coincidence? Then again, it was not luck that had brought them together.

No. Now Itachi knew that he had not returned to visit his old home out of sentiment, but because of his blood that ran in her veins. That was what had drawn him to her. Whoever she was, the kunoichi had been poisoned with a mixture of herbs and the key ingredient—Itachi's own blood.

Like its creator, the venom's effects were unique indeed.

When the toxin reached the victim's bloodstream, an instant link was formed them. It allowed for quick tracking, if he wished to utilize it for such. It also served as a curse seal, placing a bomb into the victim that was ready to detonate whenever Itachi commanded. Even if he or she did not die instantly, those secondary uses would surely kill them.

Of course, there were other side effects that Itachi had yet to discover. Blood was a shinobi's life— it was the medium of their inherited abilities. Therefore, binding blood was the same as binding power, which in turn was like binding life itself. With such a complicated and delicate connection, inevitably, there would be unpredictable results.

Perhaps it had been a mistake giving a sample of the newly formulated poison to those rogue ninja who had approached him a few months ago.

Itachi had thought nothing of it then. He had made the toxin simply because he had wanted to know if he could. And he had been able to without much difficulty. When he tested it, it had been venomous enough to sizzle through wood. It was all he needed to know.

The vial of poison had sat in his home, gathering dust as the days passed.

It was not so long ago that the unknowing fools had come to him, hoping to seek his aid. He had refused to do any shady business with them. He was above common crimes—kidnapping being one of them. But on a whim, Itachi had given them the venom; he simply had had no use for it.

He had not expected to meet the person who it was used on; the victim would most likely die instantly from rejecting the foreign blood anyway. He had never intended to exploit the connection.

But Itachi should have known that, unfailingly, blood called to blood. And so, he had ended up back in Konoha, answering the call without even knowing it. It was not his brother who he wanted; it was this girl.

It was troublesome, Itachi realized, chiding himself for not foreseeing this problem. He had been careless. Now she too had Uchiha blood.

He could kill her; that was a feasible solution. That way, he would never have to deal with possible unfavorable side effects. It was really the most logical thing to do. Then again, Itachi seldom acted logically. Another part of him wanted to know more. It was a mystery to be solved, this link. Itachi wanted to accept the challenge.

In time, he would end it. But not now.

Quickly, Itachi realized that if he did not take action, the kunoichi would die while he pondered. There was no more time to waste. Picking her up while being careful not to open her wound any further, he took off into the night. He would deal with Sasuke another day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Welcome to Chapter 3! Please proceed…

**Juliagulia1017: **Eek! Now that you mention it, my unfortunate Lord of the Rings fandom shows itself… ; And trust Neji to not be around for the important things! Heh heh, I'm just going to assume that he, like everyone else, needed to um… relieve himself.

**Cherry blossom-chan: **Here's the update! I'm sorry, but I'm ridiculously fond of cliffhangers!

**Kurai-kodoku:** Good question, I wondered the same thing. Well, you'll see.

**Unknown:** Here's the update you asked for!

**Mariagoner:** And reviews are the best way to keep a writer writing:) Good, I hoped someone would comment on how I chose to do Itachi. I'll try not to make him angst _too_ much. Gulp. Although angst does seem to be my middle name…

**Okisachi Setsuna:** I'm hurrying! Anyway, it's nice that you think this is original; I really try not to make it generic.

**Asia:** Ah, an itahina fan! Always a pleasure to hear! Hope you'll like the story!

**Random person:** It's good that you liked the Naruto vs Neji thing, because that's about the only time I'll address Hinata's crush on Naruto. And I'll keep your advice about not rushing plot development in mind. You're the first one to ask me to take my time!

**FoREvEr ends**: Thanks! Here's the next chapter!

**Censes**: I'm happy that you think it's original! Hinata and Itachi make a weird couple indeed; that's why I like it, I suppose…

**Juntomatsu**: You flatter me too much. Heh, I'm not the type to plan anything; it's mostly on the spur of the moment.

**MasterChimChim**: And here it is! Without further ado…

* * *

Itachi returned to the place that he had been staying at before setting out for Konoha village. It was a in remote area on the outskirts of a medium-sized town. Close to the wilderness, the houses were large and set far apart, normally the vacation homes of the rich because of the scenic forests around it. They were also excellent for isolated training. 

Being part of Akatsuki was a lucrative occupation and Itachi had acquired his through various deals. The mostly deserted mansion was where he spent most of his time when he was not busy with missions. He liked the solitude and the quiet. It had become his hideaway where no one would disturb him.

And if one did not want to be found, the mansion was also a good place to hide.

Itachi knew that there would be investigations. A kunoichi did not simply disappear into thin air. That was why he had brought her here, far away from Konoha. It would take their search parties several weeks at least to find this remote place. By then, his business would have been completed, and all they would find was an empty house and a dead body.

He did intend to kill her once her usefulness wore off.

Placing the kunoichi in one of the many empty rooms, Itachi started to rebind her wounds. He did not specialize in healing, but he had enough knowledge to make sure that they would not be infected or reopened. Most important of all, he suppressed the poison that was slowly killing her.

Once he was done, Itachi paused for a moment while contemplating what to do. If he was to be staying here for a time, he needed to stock up on necessities like food and water. Leaving the room, Itachi left to fetch the supplies while waiting for the kunoichi to wake.

---

Hinata woke up feeling completely weak. The acute pain she had felt before she passed out was gone. Someone must have healed her. However, Hinata found that she was unable to rise, or even to summon the strength to open her eyes. All she knew was that she was indoors, in someplace where the sun did not reach.

Even without sight, Hinata could tell that she was in the darkness. She was not in the Konoha hospital… There was nothing to do but wait.

It was some time later that Hinata finally was able to sit up. Her whole body was sore and aching, but she was mobile. With no chakra to utilize the Byakugan, Hinata had to use her plain eyesight to examine her surroundings. A difficult task, because it was almost pitch black.

Feeling the material beneath her and fumbling with her weapons to make sure they were there, Hinata realized that she was in a bedroll. She was still wearing the same clothes as before; she could feel the dry blood on them.

_But how?_ Hinata remembered arriving in a silent street… The shadow… _Who?_

There was a sliding sound as the door opened. Moonlight poured into the room, and Hinata shielded her unguarded eyes from the sudden burst of light. When she removed her arms from in front her face, she saw the person who she had seen in Konoha. She recognized him.

Instantly, Hinata's body gave way to uncontrollable trembles, her mouth opening with dumb horror.

The man's face was covered by shadows, but his eyes glowed red. There was no doubt that he was Uchiha Itachi, murderer of his own clan. And he was right here, barely ten feet from where she sat. Hinata's scream caught in her throat.

Her senses rebelled at once, telling her to run, to escape from this born predator. But there was no way to escape.

---

Itachi had started to wonder if the kunoichi would ever regain consciousness. It had been a full day since he had found her. The moon had given way to the sun, and the sun had been replaced by the moon again, but she had not awakened.

Suddenly, he felt the stirring of movement, slow and careful. He moved quickly to the chamber and opened the door. Sure enough, the kunoichi was sitting up. He could sense her shock and fear, her eyes blank but full of terror. White eyes.

"A Hyuga," Itachi murmured.

He was surprised that had not noticed while he had carried her back. Then again, her eyes had not been open. Now he understood that she had not died at first contact with the poison because her blood was similar to his. The Hyuga and Uchiha clan traced their roots from the same place, after all. Now, Itachi knew for a fact who she was.

"Hyuga Hinata," Itachi recalled out loud. He could have laughed at the sheer chance of it all. "The heir to Hyuga."

The kunoichi looked absolutely stunned. Itachi was once again surprised that he did not recognize her before. Her features seemed so distinctive now, sealed carefully in his memory. It was true that he had last seen her when she was still a child, but he did not think that he would easily forget the face of the one meant to succeed the great Hyuga clan.

Uchiha had been more modern in terms of its traditions. Unlike Hyuga, it did not choose a leader because of his or her birth right, and it did not separate itself into the Branch and Main Houses. But the principles had been the same. Fight for the glory of the clan. Bring honor by being strong.

Itachi had thought now and then that he and the heir were similar in a way, only that he was strong and she was weak. He was the heir by merit, and she, by birth. They were both equally trapped. Even far afar, he could see her unease at being surrounded and watched. Judged and criticized.

Hyuga Hinata had been young then, too young to understand the truth, but she would have also eventually resented the clan that rejected her for being weak. Now he wondered, had she come to realize the folly of clans yet?

---

"_Uchiha-san, congratulations on Itachi's acceptance into Anbu," Hyuga Hiashi said to Itachi's father when they met at the customary visit. It was truly a rare occasion that one as young as Itachi could be promoted to such a rank. The Uchiha were fortunate indeed. There had been a slight coldness present in Hiashi's words that undermined the sincerity of his statement. _

_Itachi's father accepted the congratulations with a curt "Thank you." He too had sensed the insincerity. There was little wonder why it was there. _

_Hiashi's daughter, Hinata, was a complete disgrace. Somehow, the Hyuga had succeeded in producing a worthless heir. She had inherited almost nothing of her clan's power, neither did she have the confidence and strength that the future leader needed. She stood behind her father meekly, as if aware of the eyes that looked at her in pity or disgust. A proper heir would have held her head high, disregarding the looks of disapproval while thinking of the day when she would be above them all._

_Hinata's sister, Hanabi, stood beside her. Although five years younger and much smaller, the second daughter was clearly more talented in the shinobi arts. It would not be long before she surpassed her sister. _

_And when that day came, Hinata would be shamed beyond anything. Itachi thought that the clan might even cast her out in embarrassment._

_Itachi was standing next to his own father, his younger brother just behind him. Sasuke was Hinata's age. Itachi knew that Sasuke had always strove to beat him, unwilling to stay in his shadow. They were not so unlike, Sasuke and Hinata. Both fighting for recognition. Both having potential to achieve those goals._

_No one knew it yet, but Hinata was capable of much more than she had been able to display so much. Sasuke was not a genius, but he was more talented than the average shinobi. It was just that no one could see it. Hinata, especially, had already been labeled as a failure._

_Elite and failure. There was one present in particular who believed in that philosophy. _

_Hyuga Neji was located so far behind that Itachi could only just see him. He, of course, was required to stand with the other Branch family members in a less prominent area. Among the Hyuga, they alone did not bare their foreheads, concealing the mark that lay beneath their headbands. Layers of bandages covered Neji's seal while his eyes burned with defiance._

_His rage was understandable. That hatred, the pain, would fuel his abilities, carrying him far. With capacity as great as his, Neji would definitely become one of Konoha's elite in a number of years. But he would never be head of Hyuga, and he would never have his freedom. _

_What a mockery of their lives Fate made. _

_The one who wanted to be seen was forced to be hidden, and the one who wanted to be hidden was forced to be seen. The clan did not allow its members to live the lives of their own choosing. Such power, an inanimate thing—a mere name— had over them._

_Itachi's eyes narrowed. _

_It was they who were shameful, becoming willing prisoners to this cage. It had been years, centuries, and no one had had the strength or will to break down the iron traditions. It had made them weak, limiting them. Someone would have to do something about it. A clan did not change, but it could be destroyed._

_And if that someone was him… _

---

Yes, it was folly. Perhaps Hyuga had learnt something from Uchiha's tragedy, a lesson that they dearly needed. It was unlikely, however, since people seldom learned from mistakes that were not their own.

The two studied each other wordlessly, clueless to what the other was thinking about.

Then, Hinata started coughing violently. She tried desperately to draw breath, but when she drew her hand away from her mouth, it was stained with blood. It seemed that even Itachi had failed in completely suppressing the effects of his poison; her blood was still rejecting his.

He took a step toward her, but she shrunk away. There was no way that she was going to allow him to come closer, even if she coughed herself to death. Yet, Itachi needed her alive to discover the secrets of blood that no one had managed to discover. Until now.

There was no other way. Itachi activated his Sharingan.

Weak and powerless, Hinata's feeble defense collapsed and she was lost in the illusion created by the Sharingan. She fell back into darkness.

Now that the complication was out of the way, Itachi was free to draw a little of the venom out. He was careful to use his chakra to pull just enough out so that the seizures would stop, but enough to still be fatal.

---

Neji felt useless. And worse than that, he felt guilty. Hinata's disappearance was the result of his negligence, and everyone was suffering because of it. Hiashi, Hanabi, Hinata's friends… Himself, most of all.

It was the next day. The search had begun first time in the morning, after it had been confirmed that Hinata was not coming back on her own. Now that they knew just how dangerous the poison was, without delay, Hiashi had sent several clan members to search for his daughter. They did so willingly. Even Hanabi had tried to help, but her father told her to attend her classes as usual.

It would not do, he had said, to drop everything the instant something distressing happened.

It sounded harsh, but it was true. Konoha was at a busy time; there were not many shinobi to spare. Tsunade had already been generous by allowing him to lead the search, knowing that Neji held himself responsible for Hinata's safety. He spent a long time personally searching every inch of Konoha and its surrounding area with his Byakugan.

There were no results. Hinata was definitely not in the village.

He did know, however, that she was in utmost danger. He knew it and could do nothing. Neji clenched his fist tightly. To think that Itachi had a hold of her, that part of _him_ existed inside her… Neji shuddered involuntarily.

Time. He was racing against time itself, and he was losing badly. Minute after minute passed without any new discoveries. But just as Neji was reaching desperation, he stumbled upon the only clue available.

"Neji, we found some small traces of blood that could belong to Hinata-sama," one of the search party informed him over the communicator. He added quickly, "Not a lot, but enough to be analyzed."

"Where?" Neji asked, eagerly. He was weary from having gotten no sleep the night before, but this was enough to bring his spirits up.

"The Uchiha compound."

Neji's excitement cooled down instantly as he was struck by a sense of ominous foreboding. Why would Hinata have been there? And traces of blood meant that she had been wounded … in a fight? He did not stop to think on it as he hurried across the village, because the explanations would have been sure to disturb him further.

As soon as he had arrived in the old Uchiha compound, Neji bent down over the small pool of blood on the ground. It was the only part that betrayed the violent killings that had taken place on those very spots.

It wasn't so long ago that the massacre happened. The shinobi who had been assigned to clear the bodies told stories of how the streets had been stained red. There had been corpses lying everywhere, kunai and shuriken stuck in their bodies. Everything that had the Uchiha emblem on it had been sliced in two.

To the clans in Konoha village, it had been a clear warning.

No one had suspected that Itachi would have done something as terrifying as to murder his relatives, even his father and mother. He had not spared the children, only his brother. Itachi had been too skilled, and had been taught to kill too early. Some families even rethought their running systems in order to prevent what happened to Uchiha from happening to them.

Only Hyuga had steadfastly refused to bend. Even then, little by little, change was happening within. But it was already too late to undo the damage that had been done. Itachi had betrayed his clan, and now he was back to haunt them all.

Neji knew just how destructive the class system could be. He himself had come very close to breaking point, nearly killing Hinata when they fought during the chuunin exams. He had half-intended to. It had been pure luck that she had lived. Although now he regretted it, back then the frustration had gnawed at him until he could no longer hold it in. There had been the desire to show everyone that he was not to be overlooked, the desire to punish and break free.

However, what Neji could not figure out was why Itachi, the pride of his family, would turn against them. Itachi had always been praised and well respected. Why then, would he hate them enough to commit murder? Or had he killed them without hating?

Shaking his head, Neji turned his mind back to the task at hand. It was impossible to fathom the mind of a madman. But that was precisely the problem. Itachi was _not_ mad. His calm was the most frightening of all.

How would Sasuke react when he returned from his mission to learn that his brother was back?

"Yo, Neji." The young jounin looked at the speaker in surprise. It was one of Kakashi's partners, the dog, Pakun. "Kakashi thought you might need some help with tracking, so here I am."

Feeling eternally grateful to the copy ninja, Neji gladly accepted the help. Pakun quickly confirmed that Hinata had indeed been in the Uchiha compound and that the blood was hers. He offered to trace her scent.

Unfortunately, the trail abruptly ended soon outside Konoha's front gates. "What's the problem?" Neji asked as Pakun stopped on a tree branch.

"I hate to say this, but I can't pick up Hinata's scent anymore," Pakun said with disbelief. "It's like she… disappeared." Neji looked far into the distance with his Byakugan, but he could find any trace of her. This was a path that had run cold.

With a heavy sigh, he said to Pakun, "Let's go back."

Where should he search first? North, South, East or West? The world had never seemed so large.

---

When Hinata came to again, she found herself in the same place. At first she thought that seeing Itachi had been a nightmare, but then she felt his chilling aura close by. It had been real. Her trembling began again.

Hinata shut her eyes tightly. She was frustrated with herself. How was she supposed to be a shinobi when she dared not face the enemy? Did it disturb her that he remembered who she was? Hinata bit her lip so hard that the skin broke. _I must have courage_, she told herself over and over, but she could not bring herself to speak.

"You're awake." Itachi's voice was calm, cutting sharply through the silence of the room. Judging from the sound, he was standing against the wall next to her. Hinata felt her hands turn cold, but she tried to steel herself against the instinct to run.

Itachi's perception was accurate. "Are the Hyuga so weak that their heir cannot find her tongue?" he asked apathetically, mocking her in his own way. His words stung her deeply. Hinata knew that she was being a coward; this was not her ninja way.

"W-what d-do you want?" she asked, stammering in fear. Slowly, she sat up and moved her eyes to find his. There they were, unblinking and eerie.

"A poor attempt to hide weakness," he scoffed. It seemed that little had changed in the years that he had left Konoha. The shy girl of eight years old was still the same. "You are not worthy of being killed."

Hinata could not stand the jeering in his voice. She swallowed and said without stuttering, "But… why? Why save me?" She knew now that it had been he who had found her on the verge of death. Itachi was hardly the Good Samaritan.

Itachi sounded almost a bit amused. "My own selfish reasons," he replied smoothly. "Do you know how you were poisoned? Answer my question directly." His tone was hard now, the unspoken 'or else' clearly embedded within.

Hinata's voice threatened to waver, but she remembered his scorn. She was not inferior to him, he who was a traitor and murderer. "I was attacked and cut with a poisoned blade in the fray…"

"But you did not die. Remarkable." Itachi's tone was simply stating his opinion without emotion, without concern. "Did you know then, that the venom contained my blood?"

At this, Hinata bolted as her hands flew to her mouth in horror. She felt the pain in her back flare up again, and was forced to lay back down, breathing heavily. "W-what?" she asked, weakly. All of a sudden she was feeling faint again.

"I assume not," Itachi continued, as if not noticing her distress. "But it was for that reason that I found you. Perhaps that is why the poison started to react—because I was close by."

Hinata remembered her strange behavior in the ramen shop. Her anger at Naruto… Now it made more sense. She was thankful, at least, that those murderous thoughts had not been her own. It had been Itachi's hate that influenced her through their connection. But at this, she went numb. "W-we are connected…"

_With the most terrible… strongest… bond there is._

Itachi's eyes moved to directly meet hers. His gaze was hypnotic, and Hinata found that she could not break away. The next she knew, he had moved closer, directly in front of her. He stared at her, calculating. "Yes. Blood bonded."

Hinata felt a lump catch in her throat. How could things have turned out this way?

---

Itachi could feel Hinata crumbling to bits. Perhaps it was his own genius that made him despise her weakness. It was true that excellence always led to isolation and arrogance. The Uchiha had not been strong enough for him—staying in Konoha could not have helped him fully realize his potential. That was why he had left.

But even after spending some years in Akatsuki, Itachi still felt that he was incomplete. He pursued perfection, but was surrounded by flawed entities.

Itachi did not care for the weak. He had no qualms about breaking them if they could be broken easily. But this Hyuga could be strong. She was like Sasuke, unrealized potential buried because she did not feel enough pain. It was a great waste.

Now the question was, when put under pressure, would she rise to the occasion or sink into destruction?

Hinata must hate the idea that she had been infected by his venomous blood. She rejected the idea with her mind as much as her body was struggling to destroy the evil, demonic blood. Darkness did not suit Hyuga Hinata, and Itachi knew that she would not survive well if he forced her by controlling her with his Sharingan or the threat of death. She would quickly be destroyed by her despair anyway. In the end, she would have to make the decision on her own. But as with Sasuke, Itachi knew exactly how to manipulate her actions.

Itachi moved to the closed doors and slid it open. Sunlight streamed in. During the time that she had been unconscious, daytime had begun again. He could see her small relief at regaining her sight.

"There is escape," he began, standing in the path of the light. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a single kunai. "Choose not to live with cursed blood and kill yourself. I offer you this one chance to end it; I will not stop you. Do it now. But if you decide to live, remember that it was your choice."

Hinata's trembling had started again. She brought her hands up to her mouth, as she stared at him dumbly. Itachi saw that she understood her options, but simply could not bring herself to answer.

"If you cannot hold the knife yourself, I will do it for you. You need only say the word."

---

How could she possibly decide? A shinobi was supposed to accept death when captured by the enemy rather than succumb to their demands. Hinata did not know what good her living was to him, but if being infected twisted her mind and made her a slave to Itachi… She was a danger to everyone now. And yet, she could not accept that death was the only other option.

Tears formed in Hinata's eyes. She studied him, finding his expression empty and unwavering. She could see no sign of mercy in him. She quivered violently as she got to her feet. Step by step, Hinata moved toward him, hands outstretched to receive the weapon. She stumbled, and her tears flowed down her face, silently.

As a shinobi of Konoha, it was her duty to die and protect her friends and family with her death. This was her final chance to prove that she was willing to do anything for them.

Itachi handed the kunai to her without hesitation.

_Naruto-kun. Neji-niisan. Father. Hanabi. _Hinata thought as she knelt down, holding the blade to her neck. She would end it quickly, before she had time to regret. _I'm sorry. _She closed her eyes.

It was as if everything was against her. Just as Hinata had felt prepared, just as she thought that she had enough courage, their images came before her. They smiled, and she felt like they were waiting for her back home. Never to see their faces again, never to see Neji notice her again… What would they think of her when she was finally found? What would they say after her death?

For surely, some would secretly jeer that they had always known that she had been a coward. A terrible fear formed in her heart. Fear of the unknown, and the world that would be left behind. It was a primal fear that threatened to swallow her whole.

It was through the haze that Uchiha Sasuke came to her mind. _I am an Avenger_, he said, voice steely with determination. _I cannot die until I have killed him. I will obtain power even if it means going deep into the depths of darkness. _He had survived Itachi's torture, determined to move on.

Hinata's mouth formed the words uselessly several times before she finally found her voice. "I-I w-want to l-live."

Hinata dropped the kunai and looked up at Itachi with dazed eyes. "I want to live," she repeated, voice soft but resolute. _I want to go home, not to die here alone. _No, not just alone. _I don't want to die. There are so many things that I still have to do…_

"Then live in fear of death," he said.

Itachi watched her shoulders shaking, her head bowed. So frail. Already she seemed broken. Was he surprised that she had stopped at the last minute? He turned and stepped outside; the sunlight was now free to pour in.

Hinata continued kneeling in the small patch of unobstructed light, yet, she was still surrounded in shadows. She stayed there until long after Itachi had left, sobbing quietly for her decision. Would she regret it? Could she live knowing what was inside her blood? All Hinata knew was that she could not let go of life.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I just realized that I misspelled Pakkun, so from now on it's going to be double k.

**Death's Little Angel**: No, no, thank you! Here's the next chapter!

**Juliagulia1017**: Pakkunwould bebetter used in funny situations, but sadly, I really can't write humor. T.T (Thanks for showing me that his name was spelt with double 'k.')

**Mariagoner**: I really like characters like Itachi; probably spend too long pondering on them, so I'm glad that you liked my description of him. I suppose that both Hinata and Neji will have to become stronger to deal with him!

**Noctalis Noctis**: I see, another Itahina fan! Well, good, seeing as how I foresee Itachi and Hinata having a lot more interaction time coming up. :)

**Silvya**: Next update, here we go!

**Nobody**: I agree, though I like Nejihina more, this one just begs to be Itahina. We'll see…

**mI. ShOE**: Thank you! ;

**Caramel**: Thanks for the review!

**Tempermental Otaku**: Wow, I've seen your story! I've always admired authors who write humor because I know just how hard it is (especially when hosptalized!) I'm really happy to have heard from you!

**MasterChimChim**: You've got some really good ideas! Well, Itachi will continue to be mean, at least for the duration of this chapter!

**Rochelle**: Thanks!

**MonkeysTotallyRock**: You're right, Nejihina does seem a bit difficult in this story. But never underestimate the power of a determined author:) Expect a lot more Itachi and Hinata interactions though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Neji trudged back into his room for the night. He was exhausted. 

_"It's terrible." He heard a kunoichi said to another as he passed the group on the streets. "You know Hyuga Hinata?"_

_"The one who was supposed to be the heir?" Neji paid closer attention. Gossip was always unpleasant and sure to offend, but he could not draw away. Even as he moved further away, their voices seemed to follow him. "What about her?"_

_The first kunoichi lowered her voice and said confidentially, "Well, I heard that she's disappeared."_

_"You mean like… defected?" Another asked, shocked. "No way, I know Hinata. She was too shy and quiet to change sides just like that."_

_A boy, probably a genin, shrugged. Neji frowned at his assuming air. "Who knows? Those large clan might have some problems. Look at what happened to Uchiha. That older brother was quiet too, but look at what he was capable of doing. " All of them looked at each other knowingly. "They're looking for her now, but frankly, even if she didn't leave on her own, she's probably dead. It's pointless to waste time when Konoha needs those shinobi for other missions."_

Hearing that, Neji had forced himself to walk away doing nothing but clench his fists. Maybe he was just holding on to such a small hope because he… All of a sudden, Neji felt the heavy air stifling him. He headed outside to the training ground to let out some of his pent-up frustration.

_Whack. _He hit the wooden training post with his fist.

Hinata-sama would never defect willingly.

Whack. _But her chakra should have left an imprint. Why did it suddenly stop? _

Whack. _What if she…? No. There were no more traces of bloodshed. _

Whack.

_Was it possible that she didn't want to be found? No… Pakkun would've detected her path if she had gone further, and besides, Hinata-sama doesn't know how to mask her scent._

Pause.

_But was there someone else who could? _

Neji stopped. He had never seen a shinobi capable of that skill, but then again, there were many things that existed that he did not know about. Before this, he had not considered a second person since there had not any signs of anyone other than Hinata being in the Uchiha compound that night. But they could have missed something. _What if Hinata-sama had been kidnapped? What if the kidnapper could somehow have left no tracks to follow? What if I've been searching for the wrong scent?_

It was time that Neji investigated more carefully.

---

Itachi pondered quietly about his findings. It seemed that Hyuga Hinata was adapting well; she no longer bled or passed out from the venom. Physically, she was fine.

Yet, she was too subdued. Even when put under physical and mental torment, Hinata did not react like Sasuke had. Instead of giving her greater conviction, it gave her pure terror that could not be put to good use.

Stranger still, she did not seem to hate him. Rather, she was becoming numb to his presence. Sometimes he knew that she was aware of his being close by, but the kunoichi pretended to be ignorant. Truly, all he wanted was to test her strength, but she was giving him no opportunity.

Ever since Hinata had taken her first step—choosing life instead of death, Itachi had felt that perhaps there was hope for her. She was not foolish enough to fight him head on, knowing for a fact that she would lose. And Itachi respected that.

But it was problem that he was not able to instill hate into her. How was one supposed to obtain power with enough hatred? _Hate me, seek vengeance on me, and you will be strong_, Itachi thought, with Sasuke in mind.

How was one supposed to truly become strong without willingly breaking all attachments while suffering for it?

Throwing one last kunai at the target hanging on the tree, Itachi stopped to rest. He looked at his hands, thinking about what they could accomplish. It was disappointing. His skills were not improving as much as they should be. True to the secret scrolls of the Uchiha clan, he had broken every bond that had even remotely meant something to him. And he certainly had no lack of hatred.

Then why was his goal so impossibly far out of his reach?

Itachi clenched his open palm with displeasure. The wind whistled in the leaves above. The setting reminded him too much of the time that he had spent Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. This training ground was similar to the one he and Sasuke had frequented. It was there that his younger brother had sat and watched him, admiration so obvious in his wide eyes. Had he known that his older brother had been measuring his worth all along?

Suddenly, as if an arrow had been shot through his chest, Itachi felt a moment of intense pain. He jerked forward, hand clutched over his heart. But before long, the spasm passed, leaving Itachi confused.

It felt like a warning.

Although he did not know how it happened, Itachi had no doubt that it had something to do with the Hyuga kunoichi who he had left in the mansion. Perhaps he had been too presumptuous when he assumed that she would pose no threat. As soon as the fit subsided, Itachi returned to his home, determined to find out what was going on.

---

She had heard him leave. Hinata did not know how many days it had been since her arrival in the empty house, but her strength was slowly returning. Her spirit felt no better. Desperate to pull herself out of self-pity, Hinata forced herself out of her room. She wanted to stay in, so that she would be hidden from his eyes, even if all that was between them was a flimsy door.

_I… need fresh air_, Hinata thought, listlessly. She needed to be reminded that not all the world was dark. Everything was tainted now that she knew that her life had been bought by cowardice. All that she could cling to was the chance that she would be able to get home safely.

So when Hinata had felt Itachi's menacing presence retreat, she took the opportunity to creep out. It was close to noon, and the sun was bright. Bracing herself against the door frame, Hinata gazed into the blue sky. It was a clear day with clouds of pure white. The birds seemed so free…

Escape! Her mind reeled and fell into panic. She had to escape!

Breaking into a run, Hinata rushed past the gates in a frenzy. She was sure that she had never run as fast in her life. Anywhere was good, anywhere but here. The freedom of escape would be greater than all other freedoms.

Hinata ran through the forest, going a short distance before stopping dead in her tracks. Her mouth fell open in shock, for there he was standing there, eyes piercing and merciless. It was gone; her last chance was gone.

"I told you that death was your only escape," he said, chillingly. His movements were slow as he advanced, step by step, on her. "You chose not to take it."

Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes. She did not move away from him. _Why give me the choice when you knew that I couldn't do it?_

"For you, there is a punishment worse than death." Itachi's eyes seemed to warp and swirl, the pattern in his irises connecting into a single kaleidoscope.

_---_

_Running. Falling. Hinata landed with a thud on the ground. She was only six years old, but already expected to train without end. She could not bear to see the disappointment in her father's eyes even more than the irritation. _

_She trained hard, but it seemed all for naught. Kunai after kunai missed their mark. Defeated, Hinata sat in the shadow of the wooden target, biting her lip and sniffling. Her cousin walked by. Tossing her a brief glance, his expression quickly became scorn. He passed her without saying a word or giving her another look. _

_It was like she was invisible. So insignificant that she was unworthy of his attention._

_'Neji-niisan!' Hinata wanted to call. But for what? Even if she did, he would not turn back. He hated her. It hurt because she did not hate him. No, she had always felt too much pity and sadness on his behalf for hate._

_But what if she tried? "Neji-niisan!" she cried out, scrambling to her feet and chasing after him. He stopped, but did not face her. _

_"What do you what?" he asked, frostily. A Branch House member was not allowed to ignore a Head family member, particularly not the heir, but he could choose the tone of his voice. With the hostility in his voice, Neji dared her to force him to speak to her._

_"P-please, Neji-niisan, teach me how to be a better shinobi," she pleaded. "You're much better than I am, and if you could just—" _

_"No." Neji cut her off. He went on, mocking, "Why would Hinata-sama need me to teach her? She learns from the best, after all. No, it would be far too degrading for her to be accepting my training."_

_"B-but that's not—" She started to protest. That wasn't true! She only asked him because she really wanted to improve, not to ridicule him or remind him of his lowly status._

_"All of you are the same. You think that you're better than us. Even you, Hinata-sama. You watch and do nothing." Neji glared at her, ice in his eyes. He was remembering all the times that she had seen the unfairness of their clan and looked away silently. "So go ahead and enjoy your weakness, I couldn't care less. Let the great Hyuga fall because of you." _

_This was all wrong. Hinata turned away, covering her ears. Neji wouldn't—_

"What's wrong, Hinata-sama?"

She looked up and saw the grown-up Neji standing there, reassuring and kind. He came toward her. "Are you all right?"

Hinata smiled gratefully. "Y-yes. I'm fine." Everything was, now that he was here.

"Good." His gentle smile twisted into a smirk. Pale eyes had taken on the Byakugan, and they were trained onto her. "Then I can change that." Neji reached out and struck her directly in the chest with a jyuuken punch. Hinata choked and droplets of blood fell from her mouth.

She fell to the ground and asked, mortified, "N-neji-niisan. W-why?"

"Did you think that anything has changed, Hinata-sama?" he spat out. His face was contorted by loathing. "Clans never do." He ripped his headband from his forehead. The mark of the caged bird was clearly etched on the pale, otherwise smooth skin.

"You were wrong to think that I ever cared for you, Hinata-sama," he told her as she cowered from him. "This curse seal represents the eternal bond of hate between us. I wish that you had died when I fought you the first time."

---

Itachi watched her as Hinata writhed on the ground. He noted the quivering, as if invisible blows were striking her. No doubt that the illusion created by his Sharingan was very real to her. This was a new ability that allowed him to manipulate the memories most dear and twist them to become the stuff of nightmares. Once caught in his deadly gaze, escape was not possible.

He had hoped that he would not need to end her life so quickly—there were still unexplored blood connections—but if she refused so stubbornly to stay, then there was simply nothing else to be done.

The sky had become overcast. The chill wind rustling the leaves was a telltale sign of the changing weather. It would begin to rain soon.

---

"P-please stop, Neji-niisan!" Hinata could do little as his blows came fast and furious. She could block one, but another would come and knock her off her feet. With Neji, she felt like the scared little girl she had always been again. After all, he and Naruto had been the one to help her build self-confidence. He was the one who could break it down.

"You wanted to die, didn't you, Hinata-sama? I'll do you the favor of putting you out of your misery. No one will ever look down on you again," Neji said. "We would all be better off. I should be the heir, not you."

"H-hanabi." Hinata said through gasps. Where she was unsuited to be the head of the Hyuga clan, young Hanabi wasn't. She would be a fine leader.

Neji paused and said with distaste, "The brat." But he smiled soon after, crazed in his illusionary madness. "No matter, she won't be a problem. Your sister unfortunately met with an accident. She's dead, Hinata-sama." His manner betrayed the truth of the 'accident.'

"No… Y-you didn't—" Hinata's eyes widened with horror, and her vision was blurred by tears.

"Yes, I did," he replied, nonchalantly. "What's ridiculous is how long it took me to wise up. Now there's only you to finish."

He dashed forward and struck a final blow to her heart. Hinata had felt the same stinging sensation before, a scratch eventually becoming an unbearable pain. Hinata's thoughts flashed back to the chuunin exams, his strike, smashing her hopes and all chances of victory.

And she fell, the fall seeming to take an eternity.

---

Her ragged breathing had stopped.

Feeling that death had finally come to claim Hyuga Hinata, Itachi closed his eyes. When he reopened them, the Sharingan had vanished, releasing its hold on her. There was no doubt that she had succumbed to the fears in her heart; it was always the ones that they loved most who gave them the greatest pain. The stronger the bond, the more fatal. Such a regrettable failing in human nature had caused many downfalls.

Itachi started to walk away, just as the first drops fell. It was a common, natural occurrence, this rain. But it reminded him of tears, like those of his mother's as she saw him with evil intent in his eyes.

It was the perfect weather for sadness. For a funeral.

Itachi felt unusually hollow; normally he felt so full of energy that it was a strain keeping it all in check. Leaving the kunoichi's still body behind him, he began his slow return to the now truly empty mansion.

"Neji-niisan… Neji…"

For the first time in a long while, Itachi was truly surprised. He spun around, and saw her hand slowly rise and reach out before falling again. Her voice was barely audible through the pitter-patter of the heavily falling droplets of rain, but it was there, and not just a whisper of wind created by his mind. How could she still be alive?

---

Hinata lay on her side, seeing him go, back turned to her. _Don't go… "Neji-niisan…Neji…" Please, come back._ He was really going to leave her to die alone in the cold rain. Hinata reached out to call him back, but she was too weak to hold it. Her voice was only a thin string in the roaring ocean waves. How hopeless it was.

But Neji was coming back.

He had heard her. As he retraced his steps, his face was expressionless, unreadable. Hinata was glad that at least the frightening rage was gone. Maybe he was not angry with her anymore.

Then, the white eyes became red, everything became red and black. The trees, the sky, the blood. Fear crept into her heart again. Hinata looked back at her cousin, but it was not Neji facing her anymore.

_No! No!_ Her inner voice screamed _Neji!_ But he had faded away. In his place stood the man with the demonic gaze_, Uchiha Itachi_..

Even the hallucination could not be much worse than this reality.

---

"Geez, Neji," Kakashi said, grumbling slightly as he leapt over rooftops alongside the younger jounin. "Was it really necessary to wake me up at this time in the morning?"

Neji was apologetic as he replied, "I'm sorry, I was just so caught up and my first thought was to find you."

"Not that I was hard to find," Kakashi said wryly. He had been sleeping, as most people were at midnight. Waking up to Neji's insistent knocking on his door had made the copy ninja grumpy, but remembering the reason for his urgency, he swallowed further complaints. "Did you find any new leads?"

"I might have," Neji's expression was unsure and troubled. "But I need you to help me confirm it."

They stopped at the place where Hinata's blood at been found. The small area had been sectioned off for investigation, but Neji passed the yellow tape and gestured to Kakashi, "Could you summon your hounds to sniff this place again?"

Kakashi was surprised. "I already did, when the investigation first started. You want me to do it again?" Neji nodded. Doubtful, Kakashi did as he was asked and called his dogs, giving them the order to pick up the scents.

Shaking his head, Kakashi told Neji, "There's nothing different. Other than a few passerbys, Hinata, and those involved in the search, no one's been here."

Neji pulled a bottle of black liquid from the pouch at his side. He opened it and gave it to Kakashi. "Try this. See if they can find a scent around here based on this."

Kakashi's look was quizzical, but he decided not to argue. Letting each of his partners smell the liquid, he then asked them to try again. Pakkun was the first one to respond. "Hey wait, there's one here that matches!"

"Are you sure!" Neji and Kakashi asked at the same time.

"Positive," Pakkun replied. "It's extremely faint, but I can tell. I passed it over as Sasuke's scent earlier since he always comes to pay his respects before leaving on missions, but now that I think of it, this one's a bit different."

Kakashi looked at Neji. The Hyuga's face had become ashen in the moonlight. His hands held the bottle, so tightly that the knuckled turned white. "I had hoped it wouldn't be true…" Neji whispered. "It _is_ him. How could I have missed it before?"

Similar to Sasuke? But there was only one man who could fit that criterion. His older brother.

"_Itachi_ was here?" Kakashi asked, stunned. The last time the Akatsuki member had been in town, he had stirred up quite a storm. In fact, because of him, Kakashi had been stuck in an illusion that seemed to last for days. The mental damage had been difficult to repair. This time, no one had even been aware of the Uchiha's presence.

"This liquid," Neji said, holding up the bottle for Kakashi to examine. "Is a sample of the poison that Hinata-sama was infected with."

"You mean…?" Kakashi's unhidden eye opened fully as he realized what it meant.

"Yes." Neji's voice was subdued. "It was made with Itachi's blood." Gazing at the empty street, he said, "Now we know that Itachi was here, he probably took her with him. Then he made their scents fade so quickly that it slipped under Pakkun's check the first time." Now it was nearly a week later, and there was no telling what had happened since then. "We have to start immediately."

"Sure, I'll help file a report with the Hokage first thing in the morning," Kakashi replied, stifling a yawn. "It'll give you time to get ready." To Pakkun, he instructed, "Go with Neji, okay? See you in a month or so. Now I'm going back to sleep." He started off before turning back, "Good luck, Neji, all right?"

Despite his casual tone, Kakashi was keeping his fingers crossed that the results of the search would be favorable.

---

It was faint, like it was coming from far far away… But as her mind cleared, she heard the quiet voice coming from close by telling her to eat. Hinata felt warmth touching her body that was numbed from the cold. A comforting, tempting smell reached her nose and she stirred slightly. Hinata's stomach felt the passage of time very clearly. It had been too long since she had last eaten.

"Drink."

Something was held to her lips. She parted them, too tired to resist, and a warm liquid trickled down her throat. Swallowing, Hinata found that the soup was delicious and rich. Without opening her eyes, she continued drinking eagerly until the hunger pangs had been soothed.

It did not occur to her that the hands that held the bowl and steadied her were the same ones that had inflicted pain to others, to her. All she could think about was the relief.

The memory of such an incident faded as soon as she fell asleep.

---

Itachi stood outside the room that he had laid Hinata. _Is the will to live that strong? _he wondered, perplexed. It was disconcerting that where he had killed his entire clan in one night, he could not do the same to this kunoichi. _I am reaching new heights, stretching my capacity—and hers— more and more by finding out about this bond_, he argued with himself.

_But…_ Itachi looked sideways through the gap in the door. She was sleeping in a restless dream. Or nightmare. _This is dangerous. _He was groping for something that he could not see or measure.

Then again, it didn't matter. Which part of his life wasn't dangerous?

Fate worked in strange ways sometimes. It was pure coincidence that she had been the one to be joined to him. Bearer of the Byakugan, Hyuga Hinata had the capability of becoming far stronger than she was now. Yet, that was not where her true strength lay.

_Ah, Sasuke, my foolish brother_, he thought, his eyes briefly shifting into the patterned irises of the Sharingan in a moment of controlled excitement. _I have found another like you. With this, I am one step closer to fulfilling my potential. She will test the strength of my convictions. Her will to live versus my will to destroy that life._

_That is why she must live. For _me.

---

It was after some time had passed that Hinata awoke. This was getting to be a familiar scene. Her head hurt, and her body felt bruised where Neji had had hit her. No, not Neji. It was Itachi. His Sharingan.

Her body trembled momentarily just remembering the effect that the legendary Mangekyou Sharingan had had on her. To think that for a while she had truly believed that Neji had turned against her, killed Hanabi, and then killed her… That was the power that Itachi of the Uchiha clan held. Hinata hugged herself, pulling her legs toward her chest.

The sharp pain in her shoulder could not be ignored, and Hinata winced. But even though Itachi had meant to kill her at first, he had released her from the illusion at the last moment as she had felt life leaving her… Or had she freed herself?

Either way she was alive.

Hinata felt like every minute was bought on stolen time. There was no telling when the term would expire. Itachi was like a volatile chemical, capable of exploding when least expected. When it came to that, no doubt that she would be the first to feel his rage. Yet, she knew that she would have to face him sometime.

Hinata sat in the dark, fearing the unknown, the unpredictable. The primal fears continued to exist in her heart, despite her wishes for them to go away. But before long, they started to disappear.

Eventually, the shivers stopped.

* * *

So many breaks in this chapter! I feel a turning point coming on… 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all my reviewers for chapter 4! I was too busy to write individual replies, but generally speaking, I hope not to make Itachi too sappy, which means he's probably going to be pretty mean for a while.Anyway, more memories in this chapter, andthe chase continues with another new player (not that it's a surprise at all)! ;

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Uchiha, what is it?" came an urgent whisper from close by.

It had been a long day for Uchiha Sasuke. He and his partner's assignment was to track a rogue shinobi from another hidden village, making sure that his plans did not endanger Konoha. Stakeout was dull work, yet, Sasuke's attention had not wavered for a second. He could never make another mistake, not after what he had done in the past.

But then, the shock wave had come from out of the blue and caused him to jerk, catching the attention of the other jounin. "It's nothing." Sasuke replied to the inquiry with irritation. That shouldn't have happened. What if he gave away their location?

The words were barely out of his mouth before a second wave hit him. This one did not let him get away with a mere sting. It burned like the activated curse seal that Orochimaru had placed on him. But now theburning sensationwas not just in his neck, but in his whole body.

Caught off guardbythe sudden pain, Sasuke fell out of the tree he was hiding in and continued to roll on the ground, his nails digging deep into his skin. He was shouting, unable to stop the cries from escaping his lips.

"Sasuke!" Seeing as their mission was ruined, his partner immediately left his post to try to help him. With considerable difficulty, he managed to grab Sasuke's arms and pin them behind his back. At least that would stop Sasuke from hurting himself. "What's going on!"

Sasuke did not hear the question. It felt like fire was running in his veins. Unchecked and intense.

"…_I am the wall that you must overcome..."_

"Itachi!" Sasuke's convulsions stopped instantly. That was it. Itachi was up to something! Had he returned to Konoha? Was he wrecking havoc in the home that Sasuke had been building for himself? The panic mounted and escalated to a boiling point.

_What are you up to now, Itachi? _he thought furiously. Sasuke wrenched his arms from his partner's grasp. "Let me go! I'm going to kill him!" he yelled, jumping to his feet. _This time, brother, I will kill you, promise or no promise. If you harmed any one of my friends, I swear I will kill you!_ He ran through the trees, heading straight back to Konoha. It was a few days journey, but he would not stop until he was sure that the village was safe.

"Wait! Kill who!" Sasuke's extremely confused partner shouted. "Damn it, Uchiha, where the hell do you think you're going!" Cursing, he gave chase.

---

When Hinata finally found him, it was in an unexpected place. The kitchen. Did he need to eat? she wondered, doubtfully. But she saw it clearly. Itachi was sitting at the table in the kitchen solemnly eating a bowl of noodles.

With rest, Hinata's chakra had grown enough for the Byakugan. Noticing the bundle of clean clothes lying next to her mattress, Hinata changed out of her dirty ones, feeling much relieved. One of the next things that she had done was to search for her captor. She observed him for a full minute. His movements were unhurried and he was, as always, expressionless. He finished his meal in silence.

Then, pausing, Itachi looked up and stared directly into her eyes, as though the many barriers between them did not exist. However, this time he did not attempt to trap her in an illusion. He knew that she had been watching him.

Now, he was merely waiting for her.

Hinata shakily deactivated her Byakugan. It was impossible. Surely the Sharingan couldn't see through walls as her family's bloodline ability could? But then, she had fallen again into the habit of basing her knowledge of him on what she had heard from others. Hinata was coming to learn that anything was possible with Itachi.

It was time to leave the sanctuary of the room, quickly, before she lost her nerve and tried to run again. _I must know what he wants with me_, she told herself resolutely.

Hinata slid the door open and ventured out, following the corridor. The garden along the path reminded her of the Hyuga compound where she had stayed all her life. Familiar, but Itachi's abode had a sense of emptiness in it. Perhaps not of death, Hinata figured, but a void.

Itachi was indeed waiting. He had not left the table, and was still sitting there patiently. At her entrance, he caught her gaze, testing her. "Good morning," he acknowledged simply. One could almost be fooled that he was no different than he had been before he had started murdering.

"Good morning," Hinata responded automatically, as was polite. Her voice sounded so detached from her thoughts. It had not shaken, even while speaking to _him_. Surprised, she touched her fingers to her lips. It felt easier to form her words now; the stutter was gone.

"It's not so surprising," Itachi said, seeming to have guessed her thoughts. He was staring out the small window at the trees outside. "No one is ever the same after experiencing the Mangekyou Sharingan. The body and mind never forgets it."

Yes, that must be it. A little of his mystique had faded. Since Itachi had already hit her with one of his most fearsome weapons, there was little more that he could do. "Why?" The question was asked instantly.

"I told you that my blood was infused into you when you were poisoned; Uchiha blood is not to be taken lightly. You, as a Hyuga, should understand better than anyone its importance." Hinata recalled Neji's icy eyes boring into hers, reflecting the wounded spirit feeling the injustice of birth. A shinobi's blood did indeed contain many secrets, including the coveted kekkei genkai.

"A fusing between us, sparked by the unstable nature of the poison, will spawn results never seen before. No one has pinpointed specifically how or what would happen when different bloods are joined because the possibilities are endless," Itachi said, brows drawing together in a slight frown. "But I will find a way. I will be the one to find the answer to explaining why this blood works the way it does. And I will break our limitations." There was conflict in his eyes, but his voice was steady and determined.

Understanding to an extent what Itachi meant, Hinata asked, stunned, "Is that why I'm here? For observance?" She was frozen where she stood.

"Yes." There was another reason, but Itachi withheld it. She could not know.

"Why—"

Itachi answered her question before it was vocalized. "You survived when others would have died, without bearing a Sharingan. That feat is a miracle in itself. That alone is reason enough for you to live."

"No… That wasn't what I wanted to ask." Itachi faced her, eyebrows slightly raised. He had been wrong?

Hinata took a breath. "Why did you do that to your clan? How could you hurt people who loved you?" It was a stupid thing to ask, and she knew it. But as strange as this whole situation was, she had to hear it from him. Would he say the words 'because I am evil'?

Itachi did not hesitate for long. It was only natural for one to wonder. He had asked the same thing of himself in the past, when he had first come to realize the nature of things and been confused.

"Foolish people deserve to fall to the truly strong, and all that pride themselves on their clan are fools," he began, stating the fact. "A clan consumes its members until they are all only part of a single unit. Then they make false, fatally flawed judgements of others." His eyes had narrowed. "The worst crime of all."

---

"_Shisui," Itachi addressed his best friend and mentor. It had only been a month since he had joined Anbu, a while since he had found the meaning to truly kill someone. _

_The older Uchiha did not turn from the river where he was fishing. It was a favorite pastime of his. He and Itachi had spent hours sitting on the riverbank, simply waiting for a fish to be baited. It was such peaceful hobby that one would hardly guess the violent nature of their work. _

"_What is it, Itachi?" he asked, eyes still fixated on the slow, flowing water._

_Itachi sat on the grass beside his friend, his frown not fading in the calm of the daylight. If anything, it deepened. "Have you ever thought about why we're in a clan?"_

"_Of course," Shisui answered easily. He expected that everyone did, at some point of their lives. "We share our achievements as one family. Together, we can reach new heights." It was the perfect textbook answer. _

"_But what if there're things that one person only can do alone?" Itachi asked, pressing. "Without everyone forming opinions of him, putting limits on what he can or cannot do?"_

_Shisui finally faced him. It had been a difficult time for Itachi, especially what with his first mission. Had the stress been too much for one as young as him to handle? "What brought this on, Itachi?" He attempted to make light of it, it was not in his nature to be gloomy about grim things. "Tired of everyone praising you all the time?" When Itachi did not answer, Shisui went back to his fishing with a chuckle. "You're the Uchiha clan's pride, you know. All the kids, even some adults, look up to you. You're exactly what they want to be."_

_But Itachi knew that none of them could ever hope to reach his level. No matter how hard they tried, theyjust did nothave the capability. Even though he was far ahead of everyone else, Itachi had the sense thathe wasbeing held back, by somethinghe cannot see. At this, he had become torn._

_Then, Itachi's fist tightened, grass caught in his curled fingers. His eyes were defiant._

"… _I feel like I just want to break away." In any way possible._

---

"The worst things about humans is that they have a set idea in their minds and they live by it. Unchanging, unbending," Itachi stated. The workings of the human mind was no mystery to him. "Right, wrong. Genius…"

"Failure." Hinata had finished it for him. Of course she would know that aspect of labeling, having been labeled so clearly at a young age. From the unfocused look in her eyes, Itachi could tell that she was recalling memories of her own.

"Genius and failure," Itachi agreed. "The 'pride' of the Uchiha was a mere front. The clan was rotting from inside out, but only I could see it. It limited us by telling us exactly what we were capable of, and what we were not. There were some who were not weak, but could only walk, unrecognized, in the shadows of the ones who came before." Like Sasuke.

"Because of this foolish system of labels, the clan was killing itself. Trapping the strong, suppressing potential. Even the Uchiha's glory was just a grand name that was going to die; it would only be a matter of time.

"And that time did finally come."

---

_Shisui was standing at the river's edge. His voice was hurried with urgency as Itachi cornered him. "What're you doing, Itachi? There's a meeting that both you and I have to get to," he said, reminding his friend. "What do you need to talk about that's so important?"_

_"I'm tired of these missions, Shisui," Itachi said quietly. In the dark, his eyes had become red. "I can't do this anymore."_

_"W-what're you saying, Itachi?" Shisui asked, confused._

_Itachi looked up. The intensity in his glare was terrifying. "The clan… The clan… It has no more meaning. There is no future for me here."_

_"Stop it, Itachi! Think about what you're saying!" His friend's voice had grown loud in astonishment. In the pale moonlight, Itachi appeared more and more menacing. "This is treason!"_

_"Power lies in the individual, not the clan. The Uchiha's pride is false, an illusion no more real than one created by the Sharingan. All we are together are more chains, binding each other with our bonds." Itachi advanced on the older Uchiha. "I will break those attachments and free myself to realize potential beyond our scope of imagination!" Flinging several kunai and shuriken at Shisui, Itachi began his attack._

_Caught by surprise, but still ready to fight as a practiced shinobi, Shisui deflected the weapons with his own kunai. Blows were struck and parried, both on even grounds, but eventually it became clear that Shisui was outclassed. _

_Itachi pinned him on the ground, hand raised to deal the killing blow._

_"Itachi…" Shisui pleaded not for his life, but for the humanity of his dearest friend. "Aren't I as close as a brother? Don't you remember all the time we spent together? Do those mean nothing to you?"_

_"No... It's precisely because they mean something that I am doing this, Shisui." Itachi said, voice low. His eyes were dry, but his heart was full of emotion. "Destroying you wouldn't make a difference if I didn't consider you my closest friend. It is the pain that I get power from."_

_Shisui was shedding tears now. He was repeating "Itachi… Itachi…" again and again. It was unbelievable how things could have turned out this way. How could Itachi have gone so wrong?_

_In face of this, Itachi's conviction faltered. He dropped the kunai abruptly, seriously considering forgetting everything that he had planned. It wasn't too late to turn back._

_Thinking that his plea had gone through, Shisui started to relax. Perhaps his friend was not completely gone yet. "Our friendship, the clan, you couldn't demolish them, Itachi. They mean too much to you," he said, thankful. That had been an error._

_Immediately, Itachi knew that Shisui did not understand. This was something that he, one so loyal, would never understand. How would was he supposed to ever grasp the idea that this was but a trial that Itachi had to overcome before he could achieve the Mangekyou Sharingan? It was difficult, but necessary._

_Eyes hardening again, Itachi forced Shisui into the river. He held him there, blood rushing through his veins, heart beating quicker as the other's slowed… A change came into his irises, an advancement. _

_Itachi had achieved the next level. But now, more than ever, he was drunk on the intoxicating feeling of possessing power beyond imagination. _

---

"I alone knew that we had no future. Knowing that, I broke all bonds I had. My friends, family… I did what had to be done," Itachi narrated. "At first, I did not intend to destroy the clan, but they came for me the next day. It was a warning that they knew that Shisui's death was a murder and not suicide. The note that I forged had bizarre ideas too similar to mine to be ignored."

The three Uchiha police squad members had treated him like a criminal, suspecting him. But they had not measured his power accurately. A man who could kill Shisui without sustaining the slightest of injuries was clearly not someone to be trifled with, but they miscalculated.

Because they had been watching him as he had grown, they thought that they knew his limitations. It was a wrong judgement.

Itachi was far more powerful, more dangerous than they knew. As if their threats of prison could scare him. As if he didn't dare to betray the clan.

"I was underestimated," Itachi said. "That's why they never saw what I could do to them until I had done it. It was hardly a challenge to eliminate them all."

Hinata was astounded that he could speak so apathetically about massacre. "The Uchiha fell because your family trusted you," she said. "Strange behavior or not, they still saw you as one of them, not an enemy to guard against." Hinata remembered hearing about Itachi's increasingly eccentric behavior just before the tragedy. She had been one of those who had difficulty believing the news.

Itachi's glare was questioning. "Their attachments were their downfall. They believed that they knew me, that I could be trusted, but what did they really know? Belonging to a clan makes one blind to what is true, making them too proud and set in their ways to open themselves to new things. The Uchiha, the Hyuga… They are the same."

"No, you're wrong," Hinata protested at the accusation with a newfound bravery. "Hyuga _has _changed. Even though I was born the first child of the Main House, I might not be the heir. My sister might not be the heir either. Maybe someday soon, my cousin will be the head of Hyuga instead." Her voice swelled with pride at the last statement.

Itachi was taken aback, but especially interested. Not only was it surprising to hear the love in her voice when speaking about her cousin, but could she be speaking about _Hyuga Neji_, the angry, troubled child he had seen years ago? Had that much been altered? Then again, he had been away from Konoha too long to know of recent developments.

"So… Ability is more valued now than blood?" Itachi murmured. He ran his fingers lightly across the patterned material of his Akatsuki cloak, deep in thought. "Perhaps the traditions _are_ dissolving. But it is already too late. The Uchiha clan is gone." Itachi smiled bitterly, his voice hollow, "And so am I."

His air was that of a frozen flame, a fire gone cold. But perhaps that was merely a result of his fatigue of having endured a night full of nightmares and a day full of blackouts. There would be moments where he had headaches so severe that he had to stop and regain his breath. There would be times where Itachi felt his vision darkening and going out of focus.

The blood bond had not been easy on him either. And Itachi still had not pinpointed the reason.

---

The mission to recover Hinata was swiftly approved. Tsunade had paid special attention to this case, knowing what it meant to the other Konoha shinobi. Seeing as Neji had been the only one with enough time for a long mission, he was sent along with just Pakkun to accompany him. Hopefully, that way they would be able to travel more quickly than in a group.

But it was all just based on assumptions, on hope. Neji half-wondered if the Hokage had allowed him to go solely to humor him. After all, the chances of success were sickeningly low. Feeling discouraged already, Neji decided to set off quickly.

"Hiashi-sama," Neji said with surprise as the Hyuga leader stopped him in the corridor. He had not expected him to be there to see him off. Hiashi seldom bothered with farewells, expecting that a Hyuga would always be sure to return alive, or at least, respectably dead.

"You're leaving now, Neji?" he asked formally. Neji thought that his tone might have even sounded a little absent-minded. A little lost.

"Yes," he replied.

"Then I will walk with you."

Together, they walked towards the gate of the Hyuga compound. Securing his backpack, Neji prepared to set off. Pakkun would be waiting for him at the entrance to Konoha, and then they would set off on their long trek. Neji did not know how long the pursuit would take, but he suspected that it would be at least half a month until they returned. That was assuming that they met with no complications, and that was always highly unlikely.

"Thank you for seeing me off, but I'll be going now, Hiashi-sama," Neji said, bowing respectfully. "Farewell."

Hiashi's voice had never sounded as grave as it was now. "Bring Hinata home, Neji," he said. It was not an order, but a request. Neji had become like a son to him; Hiashi had never felt it more acutely than now, when he was perhaps sending him off to his death. But a Hyuga leader did not show his emotion. With a final, redundant warning, he said, "Be careful."

"I will," Neji assured his uncle. He could see beneath the stern exterior to see the genuine concern. "I promise."

---

Sakura stood atop the wall that guarded Konoha, watching as Neji departed with Pakkun. They started off quickly, obviously not willing to waste more time. Perhaps it was best that they went alone; this was a mission that required speed and subtlety, not strength. The less shinobi involved, the better.

However, even the fact that Neji, one of the best Konoha shinobi, was working on Hinata's rescue did not give her much comfort. The shy kunoichi had been a gentle person, occasionally giving the impression that she was fragile and easily broken. The mysterious nature of her disappearance disturbed everyone in Konoha.

The rumors said that Uchiha Itachi himself had been behind the kidnap.

Sakura did not know many details, but she had been one of the medical ninja who had helped with the identification of the poison. The blood sample had been astonishingly similar to Sasuke's…

"Sakura!" Naruto scaled the wall and perched himself beside her, shielding his eyes with a hand as he stared into the distance. "Did Neji leave already?"

"Yeah, you just missed him," Sakura replied, pointing in the general direction that he had gone. "Why?"

Naruto shrugged. "I know I have a mission like later today, but I wanted to wish him luck," he said. With a gigantic sigh, he sat down, swinging his legs over the edge of the wall. "I'm really worried about Hinata. I wanted to go too, but that old lady said it wasn't my business." Naruto stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest with a pout. "Hinata's my friend too!"

"We all want to help, Naruto, but we just have to trust Neji," Sakura said patiently. She looked up at the sky, clasping her hands behind her back. It was a beautiful day, but the mere thought of Itachi was enough to dampen her mood. Sakura remembered seeing Sasuke's brother; his frightful eyes devoid of humanity.

Sakura's thoughts turned to something else. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Naruto, have you heard from Sasuke?"

"Isn't he on that long mission?" Naruto asked, tilting his head. His best friend had been gone for about a week already and wasn't expected back anytime soon.

"That's what I thought," Sakura said, frowning. "But I just heard a report that he was sighted rushing back to Konoha with his partner giving chase. I hope nothing bad happened to him. It isn't like Sasuke to ditch half-way through a mission."

Naruto's mouth dropped open. "WHAAAT?" he shouted, jumping to his feet. "Sasuke did what!" Surely he wasn't going through _another_ rebellious stage? Should he have outgrown them by now?

"Quiet, Naruto!" Sakura snapped, covering her ears from the noise. "I heard it from Tsunade-sama this morning." Her expression showed just how much she worried. "I wonder if it has something to do with his brother... Maybe he heard…"

There seemed to be a hush as both contemplated the possibility. "Why couldn't he just leave Sasuke alone?" Sakura asked, biting her lip. It seemed like an endless battle to keep him with her. "Every time Sasuke comes back to us something like this happens." She stared forlornly at her shoes.

"Sakura…" Naruto murmured, equally morose. "Don't worry, okay? Sasuke'll come home. I know he will!" He plastered a grin on his face. "If not I'll drag him back like last time! And then you can kick his butt!"

Hearing this, Sakura smiled faintly.

But in his mind, Naruto was less sure. _Sasuke… You promised you wouldn't go after him anymore, but you're not going to keep to it, are you? _he thought, worried. He could only hope that Sasuke would be the one to return alive.

The wind whistled in the leaves of the nearby trees.

"Hey, Sakura," Naruto started suddenly. "Wanna go on a date with me?"

A vein twitched in Sakura's forehead. "Naruto!" she yelled, infuriated, after a few moments. "Can't you ever be serious for more than a minute? We were just having a moment here!"

Laughing loudly, Naruto ran off with Sakura shaking her fist after him. It was his duty to keep her occupied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Juliagulia1017**: I really liked your review! It's given me inspiration to go on!

**Ever Rin**: Well, I don't know if I can promise Itahina scenes, but we'll see. I'm glad you're liking the story!

**Purple1**: If there's something I focus on more than the plot, it would be the language. Of course, spell check is invaluable!

**xpakux**: Maybe it is still too early, but I think we're already halfway through so… Anyway, I didn't think that Itachi would mind; it's not like telling Hinata would make a difference. Heh, never mind my excuses. ;

**Noctalis Noctis**: It was so hard to write Hinata's stuttering every other sentence! So I just got rid of it. XD It's a good thing you like the flashbacks, because I do too. Oh, and Sasuke is just going back to Konoha to see what havoc Itachi wreaked there. Wonder if he'll catch up with Neji soon..

**Sunao**: Here's the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_Change_ had come over the Hyuga. It was something that Itachi had never even dreamt would happen. To him, it was the equivalent of a lofty mountain bowing down. Equally impossible.

Itachi thought that he had known the Hyuga leader well. Hyuga Hiashi had been a man who lived by the clan's rules. Why would he be willing to change the traditions so that his nephew could take leadership? It was unthinkable. At this, Itachi felt a hot bubbling of what could have been resentment, had he not already done away with that character flaw several years ago.

If a family as set in their ways as the Hyuga could alter their clan system, could the Uchiha have done the same? If he had brought up his concerns, would they have listened?

Unlike him, Hinata had been spared the pain of being caught in something she could not change. That would explain why she did not have the air of one who resented and hated. From her tranquil aura, Itachi knew that she had been happy and without unresolved affairs.

That was the reason Hinata could still smile, fear, _feel_. She had not made herself numb to emotion. Even now, in such a dismal situation she could find her inner peace and take comfort in that.

Ah, but she did not truly _know_.

Itachi watched her wander around the compound aimlessly, haunting each corner like a shy ghost. There was not much to see in his empty mansion; nothing except a few plants that had stubbornly continued to grow without nutrients. It was an odd personality trait, the kunoichi's kindness, so completely unsuited for the harsh way of the shinobi. He marveled at how long she had lasted.

He saw how she was quiet and mellow, unlike many other girls her age. Hinata seemed to be a woman who belonged in the old traditions of the clan. And she had a wisdom that only someone who had been caught in the middle of the system could understand.

Perhaps he had been wrong about Hinata. There was hope for her yet.

---

During her solitary walk through the compound, Hinata had made no attempts to escape. There was no doubt that Itachi would track her immediately. She had resigned herself to her fate.

Strange as it may be, Itachi's words had made a crazy sense to her. Several days after their talk, the first proper conversation that they had had, although they had not spoken to each other again, she was still thinking about what he said. About clans, about bonds, and about labels.

Her hunch was right. Itachi was indeed surrounded with sadness caused with the pain and hate that he had inflicted upon himself. His mind and heart, however, remained a mystery. Even with her uncanny knack of seeing what others felt, Hinata was completely blind when it came to him. This was one wall that the Byakugan could not see through.

Yet, she had the sense that by watching him, she was learning more and more. Little mannerisms. The way he would sit in silently, deep in thought. How different from the caring older brother that he had been.

In that, Hinata understood Sasuke's pain.

The entire town knew about the Uchiha brothers. Sasuke and Itachi did not spend much time together, the age difference distancing them too much. But sometimes, they would practice throwing shuriken and kunai together. And when Sasuke was in an awkward position, Itachi would be next to him, somewhat cool but supportive. Everyone always thought that it was cute.

Seeing them, Hinata had wished that she could have a brother too. It was nothing short of traumatizing to have lost everything in such a violent way, to be betrayed by your very idol.

The closest to a brother she had was Neji, and he had hated her then. But now…

In the past, she had felt like she was in heaven every time Naruto looked at her. With Neji, she simply felt at home, some place where she belonged. Some place where she didn't feel awkward and clumsy. And even when she did fall during their lessons, they could laugh about it together as Neji reached out to pull her up.

She would gaze at him, wide-eyed, and their eyes would meet briefly before one of them broke it, much to both of their embarrassments. Small looks, gentle touches… Neither of them were the forward sort; it was just the way the both of them were.

A prickling on her skin caused Hinata to look ahead at the man who was stationed some twenty meters away. She glanced over at Itachi lingering in the open walkway outside the long stretch of rooms, assuming that he had returned from his morning training session.

Suddenly, it occurred to Hinata that she would have to pass him to return to her room.

Although she was no longer paralyzed by fear when Itachi was around, it was still uncomfortable feeling his hot gaze on her. Since it was her nature to avoid conflict, so Hinata tried to go by as quickly as she could. But she was stopped just as she thought that he would not react.

"Hinata-san."

The sudden civil use of her name was more than enough to stop her in her tracks. Had Itachi really said it, or was it just her mind playing tricks? When Hinata looked back at the man who was now standing, she knew that it _had_ been him after all.

"Y-yes?" she asked with a squeak. Her stammer was back all of a sudden.

"This evening I will be going to the city. I would like you to accompany me," he said with no change in tone. Itachi's voice was as even as it had always been.

Hinata's thoughts returned to the strange request that was not really a request at all. "Oh, of course," she stalled feverishly. Composing herself, she replied, "Of course, I'll go. But…" She blushed, couldn't help but thinking that her outfit while comfortable would make her stand out as odd and suspicious among others.

"There are clothes for you to wear in your room," Itachi said immediately, knowing her concerns. It would be unbecoming for either of them to stand out. He had already prepared for the trip. "Very well, I will return later."

As easily as he had delivered his message, Itachi left, leaving Hinata quite bewildered. Realizing what she had agreed to, she slowly thought about it. On one hand, this new complication made her feel weary as to his intentions. Yet, it would be great if she could really see another person again, let alone crowds in a city. Hinata was excited now.

She could not escape— no, Itachi would not let her go; he had made that clear— but maybe life would be more tolerable. The loneliness was putting a damper on her already easily downed spirits. Visiting civilization would do her good, Hinata knew, but what was his intent? Uneasy again, she decided to do as he told her and get ready.

As promised, the clothes were waiting for her in the room. The outfit was common shinobi wear, the inner body suit and an outer jacket. Hinata hesitated, thinking about where Itachi had gotten it. Had he gotten it from one of his victims? Even innocent things seemed sinister when they passed through his hands.

There was no choice in the matter, in any case, thinking was something that she had done too much of lately.

Closing her mind to everything else, Hinata stripped away her garments and pulled the new clothes over her head. She was at his mercy, and had to do anything and everything he asked of her. Even if he had demanded nothing so far except her obedience, Hinata was always conscious of the power that he had over her. The hold that he would always have, unless she bled herself dry and no more of him was left in her veins.

Itachi was waiting for her exactly an hour later. It was first time in years that Hinata had seen him in anything other than his Akatsuki cloak. He had traded it for another cloak of plain dark blue that he wore over a high collared shirt. Her breath caught in her throat as Hinata saw the image of the past.

He looked exactly as he had back then. As when she had watched him from afar, in curiosity and admiration.

But the illusion was shattered the instant he turned to her, red eyes reminding her of what he was. Disappointment washed like a cold wave over her. Remote and distant as before, Itachi gave no sense of warmth. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Stay close to me." With that, Itachi entered the forest, leaping swiftly from tree to tree. Hinata followed as he led them toward the town. As she watched his back with pale, observant eyes, Hinata was struck by an indescribable feeling of both gratefulness and pity.

Now that the poison had not taken effect in a while, she had started to relax a bit. Perhaps Itachi had found a way to eliminate that part of the link, but she would not be surprised if he had felt her pain as well.

---

Itachi did not know what he was doing. He had no reason to bring her to the city with him. Yet, he had, sensing that she had been collapsing slowly. Hinata, unlike him, was not used to the complete solitude. He glanced back briefly and noticed, secretly pleased, that she was keeping up.

Brushing stray hair from his eyes, Itachi wondered why he bothered so much. The more he thought, the more he felt that it had less to do with her potential to test him than Hinata herself. What was it then? Was she another bond that he had to form only to break? Was it because he felt that she, in some ways, similar to himself? Was it his blood in her body that was somehow twisting his mind?

Yes, Itachi was truly very far from becoming one who understood everything.

For even now, Itachi's stomach twisted unpleasantly when he realized that he did not want to kill her. He did not desire it, even if doing so would give him more power. In the past, he would have done so instantly, but not anymore. Instead, her company was what he wanted, the desire to know her growing as she became worthier in his eyes.

He honored and respected the strength of her will.

Hinata did not judge quickly, and she had had her fair share of struggles to know a bit of how he felt. Being around her reminded him of being in Konoha where things had been without intrigue, but relatively peaceful. The peace that he had once despised with all his being.

It was ironic that Itachi had come to find the absolute silence of being alone troubling.

Would it be possible if Hinata stayed with him longer? If she followed him back to Akatsuki? With some harsh training, she would be easily whipped into shape, and the leader might even welcome her into the fold.

Even after careful studies, he was no closer to figuring out the mystery of blood bonds, especially since their's had stopped reacting of late. There was no more pain, as though the poison had finally settled down. It was the first time in many years that he had felt the absent of his blood's restless bubbling. It was the first time since…

Itachi thought no more on the matter, especially after they reached the foreign town. He had been here once or twice and knew his way well enough. The civilians mostly gave him a wide berth whenever he passed through, probably sensing something unnerving about him. In any case, it did not bother him.

Instructing Hinata to do as she pleased until he returned, Itachi left shortly.

Hinata was perfectly content to wander idly in the streets simply enjoying the sight of people. They were warm and noisy where Itachi, her only companion, was cold and silent. It was a welcome relief.

Because no one seemed to pay attention to her, Hinata was free to observe others without fear of recognition. She passed the local ramen shop and memories of Naruto came rushing back to her. Quickly, she turned and walked away, but almost everywhere she went reminded her of Konoha. A bird paused in front of her, and Hinata saw Neji in her mind's eye. Her heart plummeted as she thought of what he was doing at that moment.

She would never see any one of her friends again.

Trying to counteract her gloomy thoughts, Hinata sat on the low wall at the side of the pavement, watching as people walked by. It was a leisurely pastime, and it did provide her with the calm that she needed. It was the feeling of being the peaceful center of a quickly moving body. The people who surrounded her were mostly civilians, unaware of the murderer in their midst.

At this, Hinata had been thinking of Itachi, but then she realized that she too could be considered a killer. It was rare that she took an innocent life, but it had happened before. In essence, all shinobi were killers. That was the reason, often, they lived their lives being hated by the masses. They stayed isolated in their hidden villages, venturing out mostly only on missions.

Would it be too harsh, then, to label Itachi a monster? Killing was what he had been taught to do; after all, he had become numb to death far too early.

Hinata sighed deeply, looking up into the blue sky. With her Byakugan, she could see far, but there were many things that she could not even begin to visualize. Could it be that now she was seeing the shades of gray? When it came to Itachi, was there even a gray area?

The minutes passed, becoming hours. The sun was setting and the crowds had thinned out. Before long, night had fallen. Itachi still had not reemerged. The street lamps had been lit and Hinata was still sitting alone in the same spot, completely content to stay there.

Hinata saw the group of men who had suddenly appeared in front of her. They were not just regular men. The light from the lamps was reflected off shiny headbands that signified that they were shinobi of another hidden village. She realized that her own forehead protector was obstructed from view by her clothes. They did not know that she was a kunoichi.

"Are you by yourself, girl?" one of them asked. She could tell that he had a mean spirit.

"No," Hinata replied softly. After such close contact with Itachi whose power ran deep as a bottomless well, she had no fear facing 'shinobi' who possessed so little chakra. "I came with someone else, but he had errands to run."

"Errands, eh?" One of them scoffed. "Sure been gone long. You sure you weren't ditched?"

_How I wish I was. _"He will be back," Hinata said, placidly. Of that, she was certain.

"You're very confident," the leader commented, jeering. "See this headband?" He pointed at his forehead protector, bragging. "We're shinobi of the village hidden in the rocks. Now, hand over all your money." The group surrounded her, trying to frighten her.

Hinata realized now that they were just common thugs who had somehow come to possess shinobi headbands, or had made fake ones to intimidate others into giving up their money without a fight.

She did not get up. It was not the Konoha way to misuse power against commoners, even bad ones. They repeated the threat, pulling out knives that gleamed in the dim light.

Hinata was completely truthful as she answered, "I'm sorry but I don't have any money." She was regretful that these men had to be reduced to posing as ninja to rob a single, seemingly defenseless girl. There would be no violence if she could help it.

"No money?" The thugs were dumbstruck. They stared at her like she was insane. She had spent an entire afternoon and evening sitting by the street alone, claiming to be waiting for some guy. Then she dared stay outside after dark where she was sure to be a target of crime.

Even now, she spoke to them as though they were merely having a friendly chat. But the thugs were angry now that they could not force this girl to be afraid. Even if they could not rob her, at very least they could satisfy themselves by knocking some sense in her.

"Why aren't you scared?" the leader demanded. "Don't you understand what fear is?"

_No… I understand very well, _Hinata thought mournfully. _It's you who do not know the true meaning of fear._ Her silence only angered him more. A flash of silver caught her eye, and faster than the thugs' eyes could follow, she ducked clear out of the way of his knife.

Her attackers were confused. Obviously, they had never met with a proper shinobi. Hinata deliberately drew her forehead protector emblazoned with the Konoha symbol from inside her jacket. Seeing it, the thugs drew further, shocked. Unlike them, she was the real thing. This fragile young woman was a full-fledged shinobi!

"Please leave," Hinata told them, seeing that they knew what she was now.

The leader of the thugs composed himself the quickest. His surprise had become rage. "You can't order us around! I don't believe that a girl like you can beat all of us!" The others chorused 'yeah!' They turned on her again, and Hinata knew that they meant business.

Tired, she stood up.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Itachi standing on the building behind the thugs. They did not see him there. Even at a distance, his crimson gaze burned. Despite his apparent dislike for judgement, it seemed like that was what he was doing now, judging her.

He wanted her to fight. He would not step in, because he knew what she was capable of, and he wanted her to know what it was to hurt someone who could not fight back. These ignorant thugs needed to learn that the shinobi way was to strike silently, but with deadly strokes.

Hinata was torn between her commitment to not use her unfair abilities on common thugs, but they refused to listen. It was a threat. So, when the first blow was swung, Hinata retaliated swiftly. She activated the Byakugan.

It was quick fight; at the end, the only one left standing was Hinata. She stood there, in the center of bodies of the unconscious thugs. It had been difficult not to hurt them, especially not if she used the jyuuken.

"It was better to let you handle it, Hinata-san," Itachi said, finally emerging from his vantage point. He observed the still forms with distaste. "I would not have been so generous."

That was true. Itachi did not care if he left dead bodies in his wake.

Hinata asked, not replying to his comment. She was still feeling a little uneasy at what she had done. It had felt… nice to have power over those men twice her size. It was pleasing to have proved them wrong. But it was a detail that she kept in the deepest corner of her mind. "Are you done with your business?"

"Yes," Itachi answered. He did not give details about his mission in the city. That meant that it was time to go… home. They were the sole residents there, the lord and lady, of a lonely mansion. And so they returned, leaving the city quietly.

The next day, the thugs woke up, enraged, and searched for the kunoichi who had beaten them. But she was gone, like she had never been there. Both she and the mystery man that she had come with had disappeared.

Although the story incited wonder and speculation in the mundane minds of the commoners for a time, they were both forgotten quickly enough. Such is the short memory of mortals.

* * *

Just to give you a sense of where everything is, Sasuke has probably reached Konoha where he gets the 411 on the recent events. Hinata and Itachi have just left the city, and Neji is still a few days behind them. I guess it'll start to come to an end soon. Areview will really make me happy (hint hint)! 


	7. Chapter 7

So many nice reviews! Thank you all!

**Juliagulia1017**: Once again, you bring up some good points that I never even thought about! I don't suppose that Sasuke has much to do in this chapter, or the next, for that matter. Anyway, I hope to answer more of your questions in the future.

**Alexandra**: Thanks!

**Ever Rin**: I guess this is where the Itahina actually starts to come in; a bit one-sided though. Yeah, I thought it was about time something in the relationship changed, but I tried to make it gradual.

**Hotspur**: I hope to see more reviews from you in the future then:) You can probably tell that I'm more focused on the individual character than the relationship though, because I can't stand to write much romance! I'm trying to make it a less twisted pairing (if that's at all possible…)

**Sunao**: Spicing it up? Heh heh. I'm not too sure what that would involve!

**I.have.a.moogle.obsession**.: Don't worry about giving in depth reviews; I just like to hear from others who like the same pairing!

**Purple1**: I try to upload regularly, but I always procrastinate. I'll be waiting for your review!

**Blue Quartz Fox**: I'm glad that you've started to like Itahina too! It's a pity that Neji x Hinata doesn't seem to have much prospects here because I'm a fan of that pairing too!

**Chaotic Rei**: You're right, not too many triangles with Itachi, Neji, and Hinata around! But I think I'll take a shot at it!

**Me**: I'll do my best to continue updating!

**Thundersister**: Whee! Here we go again! ;

**Rynx-Too-Genki**: Aren't flashbacks great? I can't say the same for fighting scenes though. So hard to write!

**Calamity-Angel**: Here the update! Hope I haven't kept you waiting!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Neji and Pakkun arrived in the town looking somewhat worse for wear. They had been traveling hard and were greatly relieved to find a place where they could sleep comfortably. As soon as they had found lodgings in a modest inn, Pakkun instantly jumped onto the bed and rested his head on his paws, fast asleep within minutes.

Neji tried to do the same, though his dreams were restless and seemed to make him even more exhausted than he already was.

Finally, he trudged downstairs to get a head start on restocking. According to Pakkun, Itachi had passed through this city less than a week ago. They were catching up. As it was, their food rations were getting low, so it was time that they did picked up more supplies.

If he was not wrong, there was also a store that sold special products. Shinobi from all lands always went there whenever they passed through; the owner did not discriminate against anyone, so long as they had money to pay. Perhaps this was what Itachi had come for.

Following the map that he had brought, Neji walked unrecognized through the streets as a commoner. He took several turns, climbed to one of the highest floors of a tall building and entered the store which sign said "Goods of all kinds."

Neji shook his head in apprehension before pushing open the door. He did not enjoy shady businesses such as this, but it could present a clue.

It seemed that today was a rather slow business day. Save for two other customers and the storekeeper, there was no one else.

The pair of shinobi—for Neji could tell that both the man and woman were trained even though they wore nothing that would give their identities away—were currently speaking to the one behind the counter. At Neji's entrance, however, they fell silent and gave him a glare.

He turned away, ignoring the hostility. The numerous weapons on the wall caught his attention; there were as many as, if not more than, what Ten Ten had. But what Neji was most mystified by were the vials on shelves that were filled with all sorts of venom. Still he was such that this store did not carry the antidote for Hinata's ailment. Once again, he was reminded of his purpose there.

When the pair had gone, Neji approached the counter. The man behind it was surprisingly young, certainly not the sinister apothecary that he had thought would own such a place. His face was nearly completely covered with a cloth. Even so, Neji detected a grin.

"Not quite who you expected?" he asked, noting Neji's skeptical look. When he did not receive a reply, the young man simply sighed. "My father's getting on in years and I'm supposed to be manning the store. Family business, you know." He laughed briefly, without much merriment. "Anyway, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for someone," Neji said cautiously, wondering how much information he should disclose to this strange character. In appearance he did not seem to be a trained fighter, but one never did know until it was too late. "Did a dark-haired man with red eyes come by here about a week ago?"

The storekeeper's face scrunched up in a frown. Another one who wasn't interested in buying. "It's not our habit to disclose information about our customers, especially not when they're in such a delicate line of work."

Neji held back a scowl and caustic remark. It was no matter, he told himself, Pakkun could pick up Itachi's scent. But perhaps his chilly silence was taken as a threat. "But I remember him," the young man quickly added. "He had the scariest eyes." From his harried expression, it was clear that he thought Neji's blank eyes were equally creepy. The latter chose tactfully to ignore it.

"Did he buy anything?" For good measure, Neji placed his hands on the counter and leaned forward slightly. He suspected that a little intimidation went a long way in these parts.

The young storeowner was looking more and more uncomfortable. "He didn't buy much," he said, hesitating. "Looked around for a bit and took some herbs, some ingredients. It was the first time I saw him around."

"Did he say what he was using them for?"

"No, we don't ask our customers such things." Sweat was visibly forming on the man's forehead now. In any case, he truly did not know what that particular combination was used for. There had been no potion recipes that required those specific ingredients.

Frowning, Neji said, "I see. And do you have any idea where he might be heading?"

"No."

Retracting himself from his somewhat threatening position, Neji added, remembering his manners, "Thank you for your time." The shopkeeper forced a strained smile before waving the shinobi out. It always freaked him out dealing with difficult and powerful people like that one, considering that he was no shinobi himself.

As he returned to the inn, Neji was glad to learn that he was indeed on the right track. _It won't be long now,_ he thought in anticipation of the upcoming danger. But even if he found Hinata, then what? Sneaking her out from under Itachi's all-seeing gaze would still be no easy task.

---

"Are you hungry?" Itachi asked, coolly, when they stopped for the night. It was getting late and it was time for rest. They were about halfway back; Hinata remembered passing the stream that ran close by.

She was taken aback at his question, quickly realizing that it had been a while since she had last eaten. "Yes," she replied, embarrassed. Itachi handed her a rice cake from the container that he carried at his side, taking one for himself as well. "Thank you."

He did not reply. A minute of silence passed before Itachi spoke again. His manner made it seem as though he had thought very long on the question before deciding to ask it. "I want to know how you survived the Mangekyou Sharingan." He was referring to the first and only time that he had used it on her.

Hinata paled in the moonlight. "How?" she repeated, in a hushed tone. The incident brought back too many bad memories, but it _had_ succeeded in helping her lessen her paralyzing fear of Itachi.

"At first, I came to the conclusion that it had been either the similarities between the Hyuga and Uchiha or my blood that gave you resistance," Itachi said. He had stood up and faced away, not attempting to intimidate her. "However, I realized that it could not have been only that. Hatake Kakashi possessed a Sharingan eye of his own, one that was properly developed, and he was barely able to make it through. And you—" He turned to catch Hinata's gaze momentarily, but did not hold it. "—had only a small amount of my blood, but was left with no crippling mental injuries to speak of.

"Even if I had used less power on you than with him, the Mangakyou Sharingan should not have been so ineffective. I want to know _why_."

Yet, it was a question that could not be answered.

Hinata's recollections of that time were so hazy now because she had tried to forget them, to block them out. Her hand had gone to rest lightly over her mouth in a habitable gesture whenever she was confused.

"I don't know much about bloodline abilities or how the mind works," Hinata said, sheepishly. It was true; it was a topic that she did not understand. "I just remember knowing that the illusion wasn't real. At the last moment, I knew that the people in it were fake."

She had known, even in the entranced state, that Neji would never commit such cold-blooded crimes. Even as he had struck her, as he had done before, Hinata had understood that Neji had never been the type of person to actually kill and take pleasure in it. Despite all the anger, he never had been. "The blow hurt, and I fell, but I woke up again," she finished.

Thinking over her words, Itachi went on, "You do not credit it, then, to your own merit?"

"No!" Hinata replied, horrified. Certainly she did not think herself strong enough to match him. It would be hopelessly arrogant to suggest that she had escaped death because of her strength. No, it must have been a strange fluke or combination of biological reasons.

Itachi was reflective. "Your father, Hyuga Hiashi, taught you some of your clan's special abilities, correct?" he asked.

Hinata's shoulders slumped slightly, recalling her failure to learn the skills. It was only recently that her father had proposed that she learn Hyuga's secret techniques, the ones that he had long been teaching Neji and Hanabi. They had never actually started the training.

"I … haven't succeeded in learning them," she mumbled.

His suspicions confirmed, Itachi did not pursue the topic. Hinata saw his growing disinterest, for she knew that he could not respect the weak, and was reluctant to let him leave believing that she had accomplished nothing as a shinobi.

"W-wait, Itachi-san!" she cried. Startled, Hinata realized that it was the first time she had used his name. She did not think that a murderer's name would come easily to her lips, but his… it had been all too easy.

Itachi had stiffened dead in his tracks. As if driven by a machine, he came back to listen.

"I-I may not have learnt many of the Hyuga techniques, but I've trained with my cousin, and sometimes on my own." The words slipped out before Hinata had time to consider what results saying them would bring. The last thing she wanted to do was to give him the impression that she was stronger than she really was.

"A shinobi should train on his or her own accord," he acknowledged, and Hinata, for some reason, breathed easier. "Show me your routine," Itachi continued simply, though his voice told her that it was a command.

Hinata stepped slowly, hesitantly, to the edge of the stream. Then, she stepped onto the surface of the water. Focusing her chakra to move as she commanded it, Hinata went through the basic training steps. As she lifted her arms, the water followed, pulled by the chakra that she drew with her hands. She knew exactly what to do; falling into a pattern, her body needed no orders to move.

Somehow, his gaze on her did not bother her as much as it had before.

Droplets of sparkling water fell from her clothes and her hair and fell back into the river as she spun. Back on solid ground, Itachi had drawn closer to the stream. Moonlight was reflected in his eyes, and in this light, made them less harsh.

No, it was not the dim light that made his searing gaze soften. It was the contemplation.

Hinata had shown him more than her abilities. Such fine chakra control and flexibility was compensation for her lack of physical strength; Hinata had proved that she was adaptable. Graceful, but unbreakable.

She may have grown up in sunlight, but would be able to fit in with the night. He would teach her the ways of the ones who seek demons; who wanted naught but power in its rawest form. It might take months, perhaps years, but she would learn. And then she would choose to stay, even if he did not restrain her. That was his goal, because Itachi knew that a caged bird was better dead than alive.

"That's enough," Itachi said. She was wet and the air was cool. It would not do if she fell ill.

But Hinata did not seem to hear him. She continued through her routine, her eyes were closed to the world. The training was a way of escape.

Seeing that there was nothing to be done, Itachi stepped away, backing up against a tall tree. He leaned against the firm trunk. Hinata had done well for someone who was said to be weak, very well indeed. He was surprised that the clan's labels had not ruined her.

He went so far as to assume that Hinata was beginning to understand him. It made her all the more interesting. Before long, he might even be able to secure her trust. But then, Itachi's eyes could see that she was still longing for another.

And he hated the idea.

He was the one who she was bound to after all. He alone held the threads of her life. Why should another hold her affection? Unfortunately, such thoughts disgusted him, and Itachi refused to face them any longer.

---

It was sometime in the early morning. The sun was still not up yet, and the day was perhaps at its darkest. Itachi had watched Hinata fall asleep, staying up long after she had collapsed from fatigue. Unlike her, he needed far less sleep; sometimes he went on for days without rest, simply drawing on the immense chakra that he housed. Itachi had too much of it, after all. It was only through years of practice that he had come to be able to harness it.

A stirring in the surroundings caught his attention. Cautious, Itachi stood up and headed into a small clearing about half a mile away. He would deal with this alone, as he had always done.

"Sharp as ever, Itachi-sama," the other shinobi praised as he appeared in a blur. Several others followed suit, forming a semi-circle in front of him. Itachi's sharp eyes flickered from one masked face to another, taking in everything.

These were not a threat—interestingly enough, they were the same ones who had approached him for help a few months ago.

"What business do you have with me?" he asked indifferently.

The leader of the unit came forward and bowed low. Although he typically did not bow before others, he still knew when to show his respect. Nothing had appeared to have changed since their first meeting, some months ago.

In the past ten years or so, Itachi's reputation had spread far in the secret world, the one who even Orochimaru had feared. Immediately, the shinobi leader had been intrigued, and so he had set of on his quest to find this man. It had not been easy to track someone as enigmatic as Itachi, but with some good tip-offs, he had succeeded.

They had met in surprisingly public place—a city where Itachi was on a mission—before drawing the conversation where they could talk in secret. It was almost unbelievable that Itachi had been willing to hear him out. He had listened without saying a word.

However, engaging his help had been a completely different matter.

_Itachi flatly refused all payment. In fact, he appeared deeply offended by the offer of money, and the anger that emanated from him was nearly been enough to scare the shinobi away. Even the secrets of a powerful kekkai genkai did not interest him. _

_On retrospect, the shinobi realized that it was probably not something that could tempt him. After all, what did an Uchiha need them for? His Sharingan was perhaps the strongest of all abilities._

_Hope seemed lost. But then Itachi handed him a small bottle filled with a strange black liquid. _

"_This is a poison of my design. Consider it a token for your efforts."_

_In awe, the shinobi reached out to accept the gift. "Thank you very much, Itachi-sama," he said in a hushed tone. Just by looking at it, he could already tell the strength of the toxin. It was thrilling, exhilarating, to know that he held something as deadly as that. "What does it do?"_

_Itachi's face remained expressionless as he replied, "It burns through wood. I can assure that, on that count, it is effective. However, I do not know its effects on flesh, and I'm assuming that is what you intend to use it for."_

"_Naturally," the shinobi said, grinning beneath his mask. Swirling the contents of the vial as he held it up to the light, another question popped into his mind. "Out of curiosity, Itachi-sama, what ingredients did you use?" he asked, reexamining the poison. There was just enough to coat a single blade. "Its color is most unusual…"_

_Itachi only smiled sardonically in reply. Slow and sinister._

"_That," he stated secretively, "You do not need to know." _

Until now, the shinobi still had not figured out what was in the concoction. He had been unable to duplicate it, even though he was already considered a master in poisons. Sometimes, he could get it almost right… always just missing a vital ingredient. Without it, the effects had not been half as venomous.

But as Itachi had said, the toxin worked well. A living organism struck with a blade coated with it died instantly, even if the wound was only a scratch. It left the rest of the body unharmed, undamaged. It would be perfect to capture the wielders of the Byakugan.

As strong as the Hyuga main family was, even they would not be able to stop this. Once dead, the body could then be taken back to their village for dissection. The secrets of their kekkai genkai would then be revealed, and perhaps allow for duplication. Such a discovery would make him and his hidden village greater than any other.

It was a plan that sounded perfect.

But the complications had messed everything up. The Hyuga girl had not died instantly like the others. Her companion had managed to fight off the attackers and took her back for treatment. Just like that, the only dose of poison had been wasted. But now, if he played his cards just right, things might still be made right.

"What business do I have with you, Itachi-sama?" the ambitious shinobi repeated. He refused to cower under Itachi's chilling stare. "It's but a humble request." He had noticed that Itachi still wore the Konoha headband, a symbol of his defection. That would mean that he would not care what happened to the village or its members, would he?

"Go on," Itachi commanded, suspicious.

Taking the chance, the shinobi began eagerly. "You must know that the girl you travel with is Hyuga Hinata, a member of her clan's main house—" Itachi's eyes narrowed. "I do not know what importance she would have to you, but to us, she presents great opportunities."

"I will not turn her over," Itachi stated after he had finished, his voice as unbending as steel. What audacity to believe that he would allow them to take and kill her for their own gain. "I do not care what benefits you reap from her capture or death, nor do I have any interest in what you may offer."

"But Itachi-sama—" The shinobi's protest was cut off with a glare that seemed to grip his throat. He could not breathe when caught in the Sharingan. For indeed, the greatest of Uchihas had activated his bloodline ability.

"I repeat myself again," the Akatsuki member said evenly. His steady gaze did not waver; he never blinked even once. "My business is none of yours." Although he gave the others time to run if they wished, Itachi did not intend to let the leader live; the shinobi had tried his luck one too many times, and for that he would pay.

Itachi was in a far less charitable mood than he had been in the past. He offered the strangers the chance to run as cowards, or die as fools. Either way, it did not matter.

Seeing their leader choking and clutching his throat, the rest of the shinobi were confused. Itachi had not so much as touched him! He couldn't have, not when they were standing so far apart. But there was no doubt that if they did not intervene, their comrade would die.

Crying out, they flew at Itachi. But if they thought that there was strength in numbers, they were gravely mistaken. His eyes flashed suddenly, the eerie pattern shifting again.

There was barely a sound except thudding of the bodies to the ground where they lay, still. Those that were now dead had experienced a tremendous explosion of chakra in their minds, killing them instantly. Those that survived had the fortune of not being hit and suffered only a temporary blackening of their vision. Even so, they would never forget the trauma.

One, two, three, four, five… Itachi counted five dead.

He abruptly let his hold over the shinobi leader dissipate. It was enough for a lesson. "Do you see what your folly has brought?" Itachi asked the still gasping man. The latter was looking at him with unhidden fear. "Never approach me again."

"Why—" The shinobi asked, his voice cracking. "Why did you do that to them, but let me live?"

"Does it surprise you?" Itachi asked impassively. They always asked the same question. "Never assume that you can predict my actions. I am not a murderer drunk on blood, nor am I one who jumps for riches. Do not assume, do not judge, and you will never be surprised."

He turned his Sharingan on the hapless enemy again, boring into his mind.

With a final strangled cry, the shinobi fled. He had been warned countless times before that dealing with one as dangerous as Itachi was suicide. Foolhardy and reckless, he had been willing to risk it. In the end, it was not he who had sacrificed his life, but his comrades. It was a far higher price to pay.

The shinobi had been sure that Itachi was just another ambitious man who could be swayed. He had admired him, revered him, for his success in cutting his ties and rising to ranks far beyond the norm.

But perhaps the myths that shrouded Itachi's defection were true—he was insane and evil. No one else had the skewed ideas that he had, nor the power that he possessed. A mere glance from him could freeze blood, end life. Years of staying out of society had not made Itachi any weaker. Or any less merciless.

He would mourn this grievous mistake for the rest of his life.

* * *

I'm going crazy with the OCs! I want to add more details about how the whole thing started, and I must have gotten carried away. Anyway, I'll like to know what you thought! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Juliagulia1017:** Oh great, more OCs this chapter... I get so annoyed with myself sometimes! What's the point of creating characters just to kill them? Thanks for the encouragement though.

**Purple1**: I still catch mistakes every time I read over a section, so do tell me if I made a typo.

**Noctalis Noctis**: Thank you for liking Itachi development; I've been obsessed with him lately. Sasuke's still a chapter behind though.

**FullMetalDemonCross**: I'm glad that you didn't come looking for too much romance. I tend to get stuck at the progressing moments.

**Thunder Sister**:When the romance is going to start? Who knows?

**I.have.a.moogle.obessesion**: It's okay, I can take the truth! I hope make subsequent chapters more interesting... But that's for you to judge.

**Cheh**: I hope you like Itahina too.

**Tsuki Chokoreto Mizuno**: I'm proud to know that my story is on your favorites!

**Rynx-Too-Genki:** To me, there's no such thing as too long a review! I'm happy that you took the time to really comment. I hope that you keep reading!

**Saskie**: Only time can tell which way it will go...

**Sunao**: Thanks! Nice to see that you're still with me!

**Kiwi-kun:** Hope you got all the way up to chapter 7!

**Anon:** Complex characters are what I like best in fanfics!Let's see how long I can keep everyone in suspense.

**Chibi Tetra**: An Itahina fan! Wow, I'm really torn now.

**Demo-san**: Here's the next update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Surveying the scene, Itachi felt a mild feeling of nostalgia. The five who were dead had been killed as a lesson to their comrade. It could be said that he was a harsh teacher.

Long ago, Itachi had wondered if he was an evil person. He had known that he was somehow different, above everyone else. Now he knew that there was no good, no evil. Only those with power, with the will to do anything.

The sun had just started to rise, and the first rays of dawn shone through the trees.

Itachi made his way to the waterfall nearby. He was not worried about Hinata escaping. Even if she was foolish enough to attempt it, he would track her easily. The poison's effectiveness, he had realized, was just a matter of learning to control it. Finding the thread that linked them and utilizing it was the key to solving the puzzle.

Itachi sat himself down on a rock and breathed deeply. Like in the old times. At this point, 'now' and 'then' were so close, as though he could step backward and land in the past.

---

Hinata sensed Itachi's presence before her eyes registered it. She knew where he was before her Byakugan detected it.

She had also discovered the bodies of the five shinobi, knowing that Itachi had been the murderer. Although the disturbing sight had startled her initially, it did not surprise her. For reasons unknown, he was civil to her, but a monster to others. Maybe it was because she was also getting numb to death. Hinata hoped that it was not true, for if it was, there was no return.

When she went to Itachi, Hinata did not mention the deaths. It was pointless to ask him; nothing would change even if she did. It would certainly not bring the dead back to life.

Hinata passed by the thundering falls to reach Itachi who was resting by the tranquil part of the river. He sat by the water's edge, as if his best friend Shisui was beside him fishing. He sat there as if the phantoms of his long ago past had returned to haunt him. Hinata did not know if she should disturb him; he seemed deep in thought.

"Hinata-san, do you know why I thought of using my blood in poison?" Itachi asked without introduction, without turning to face her. It was another of his sudden, unpredictable questions. Hinata was no longer surprised; she had come to know that the time that he spent not talking was used to understand the workings of the world.

In many ways, Itachi always bore heavy weights on his shoulders, simply because he thought and understood too much.

But it was the first time that he had brought this topic up. "No," Hinata replied, though his question had incited her curiosity. She had assumed that he had come up with the idea in order to pass his days or to test himself.

"But I have wondered once or twice," Hinata admitted. Itachi had intrigued her more than she had ever let on. His motives were so hidden that there seemed to be no explanations for his actions, especially since he was clearly not insane. It was only natural to be interested, if only a little.

Itachi turned his face towards the opposite bank as he spoke again, "It is because my blood is… special." Was it Hinata's imagination or did his voice have just the slightest of tremors? He was determined not to catch her eye.

In this day and age, perhaps the right word was 'cursed'.

---

About ten years ago…

Just the previous week, an Anbu squad had failed in a mission. Not only had they been unsuccessful in protecting their charge, but as a result of that day, two more names were added to the memorial of shinobi who had died in action.

In the aftermath, Itachi was moved to that squad as a replacement on the Hokage's order.

Despite being the youngest, he was also assigned the role of leader. Itachi's three partners were all in their twenties, and still haunted by memories of their loss. Furthermore, they did not believe that one as young as Itachi, even if he was the prodigy he was said to be, could have the experience needed to lead them.

As suspected, Itachi and his teammates were not close. He did not speak to them about anything except the mission, and he did not encourage conversation between them. The division was just too large and Itachi had not the interest nor patience to attempt to bridge it.

"So what's the plan?" Haruki asked to break the silence, approaching Itachi when they stopped for a break.

Professional as always, Itachi nodded curtly as he spread the two maps out on the ground to explain the mission. The Anbu squad gathered around and crouched over the sheets of paper as they studied them carefully under the dim firelight. One of the maps was of the forest landscape, the other was the floor plan of the target mansion.

"This is our position," Itachi said, pointing to the mark on the first map where they were currently located. "In exactly one hour we will proceed toward the target." His finger moved to the circled point that indicated the mansion where the stolen item was located.

Tonight's mission was to recover a valuable scroll that had been taken from Konoha by a rogue ninja. The thief had been caught and punished, of course, but not before he had sold it to a rich merchant who was no doubt planning to sell it to the highest bidder.

Itachi suspected that the importance of the scroll was what had caused its recovery to be high level mission. He knew better than to question the contents.

Remembering that he was still supposed to explain the plan, Itachi quickly pulled up the second map, "According to this, the treasury is underground, in a vault. The goal is to enter through the side entrance, avoiding detection and conflict as far as possible. If complications should occur and we are discovered, incapacitate the enemy swiftly and silently. Once we reach the vault, Mikoto—" he looked at the kunoichi who specialized in code deciphering. "—will be responsible for breaking the security locks on it while Haruki keeps a lookout. Kisho and I will be providing backup should reinforcements arrive.

"If all goes well, we should be out in an hour.

"Are there any objections?" Itachi asked his partners out of courtesy. His plan was already the best one there was. And as predicted, there were none.

As they traveled towards the mansion, Haruki came beside Itachi and commented with newfound respect, "That's a good plan, kid." Itachi glared at him, and although the mask he was wearing obstructed the actual expression, the sternness in his manner could not be missed. Talking, no matter how softly, was prohibited during a mission. A strict follower of rules, Mikoto, who was following behind them, also made a movement that told Haruki to keep silent which he promptly did.

Uchiha Kisho, the farthest back of the group, did not pay attention to this event. He continued as though he did not sense anything beyond the stillness.

It was solely because of his birthright that Itachi had first taken special notice of him. The older ninja was perhaps only distantly related to himself, and they had not met before. However, it did not take long for Itachi to discover that Kisho was not much of a speaker. He distanced himself from his teammates, as if still disturbed by the recent deaths of his two comrades.

Itachi had expected him to have been used to death by now; it was unfitting for a shinobi to be so greatly affected each time there was a casualty. Sacrifices always had to be made for success.

But then again, what did he care about the personal lives of others? All that mattered was their performance.

When they reached the targeted area, Itachi gave the order to begin and each of the shinobi carried out their duties with all the skill that was expected of them and a few of his worries were relaxed.

As the map indicated, the vault was indeed located beneath ground. The guards were quickly silenced and disposed off before they could cry for help, and Mikoto got to work on the seals that guarded the treasury. She signaled quickly as soon as it was done and the four of them entered with caution.

Itachi scanned the area for hidden traps and dismantled the ones that he found with deft kunai tosses.

Activating his Sharingan just in case, Itachi reached for the scroll that sat on its platform, surrounded by the other treasures that the merchant had collected. Having successfully recovered the prize, the Anbu team started to retreat when the true defense came for them. The mercenaries were rogue ninja who had been hired specifically to protect the treasures. They were tough opponents, but still no match for Anbu. After a quick fight, the intruders were allowed to slip away.

Once the team had reached a safe distance and lost all pursuers, they stopped for rest. This time, it was Itachi's and Kisho's turn to be the lookouts while the other two prepared for the next day's journey.

"Still hanging on to that scroll, Itachi?" Haruki asked with a yawn before lying down to sleep. His newest injury had not been deep, and a bandage covered it well. He patted his arm and closed his eyes. "Take good care of it," he instructed seriously before falling asleep.

Once everything was quiet, Itachi felt the rolled up parchment that they had risked their lives to get, and was struck by sudden curiosity. He took it out of his bag and inspected the outside with the light from the campfire.

It was an old document, and some places were crinkled, as if it had been through water. A chill ran down Itachi's spine, a chill of excitement, as he read the words "Uchiha" on the scroll. It was as if it was addressed to him.

It seemed to promise the answers to all his questions about the clan. Would it explain the inner conflicts he had been having? The conflicts that had to be kept secret from everyone?

The urge to open the old manuscript grew stronger and Itachi made a movement to stuff it back into his backpack before he did something that he was sure to regret. Kisho's hand shot out to hold his back; he had removed his mask. Itachi looked at him questioningly.

Kisho said in a low tone just audible to Itachi's ears, "Did they tell you that this scroll belongs to the Uchiha clan?" His expression was eager, less subdued than before.

"No." Itachi's reply was just as soft. He was bothered by that fact that they were being so secretive; if overheard, they would certainly come into some suspicion. He tossed a quick glance at Haruki and Mikoto, but the two were still thankfully asleep.

"Did the Hokage tell you?" he asked suspiciously. He knew too little about the other Uchiha to trust him. For all he knew, it could be a ploy designed to trick and trap him into making a mistake. There were many jealous of his abilities, and Itachi knew that he had enemies who would love to see him fail.

"No," Kisho replied. The Hokage trusted them to carry out a mission without knowing all the details. More than anything, he trusted them not to betray his trust. "But just read the label and you will feel that its secrets are meant for us." His eyes seemed to glow red with the Sharingan, Itachi observed with misgivings, but decided that it was just a trick of the light.

He continued to hold the scroll, considering. Did he dare?

Itachi thought of the calculating, judging eyes of everyone back in Konoha. They viewed him as an obedient lapdog who was strong but forever bound to his clan. They never said it to his face— perhaps they feared to— but he knew of it nonetheless. The sound of crinkling paper alerted Itachi of the too tight hold that he had on the document. He hurried to loosen his grip.

Strangely, Kisho no longer seemed to be interested in the scroll's contents. "I don't understand it!" he burst out, before lowering his voice again. "If we're supposed to be so great, then why…" The very image of one cracking under pressure, Kisho swallowed hard and covered his face. "Do you know that both of them died only because I didn't have the strength to save them? It was _my_ fault!

"Maybe I'm just making excuses, blaming everything but myself. It's just that I've never been able to stretch myself to my limits, because I've never been considered outstanding. I've always been told that I couldn't be exceptional; I've always felt that I was in someone else's shadow. Someone like _you_." At this, the older shinobi gave Itachi a wry smile. "Not that you would understand, right, Itachi? You wouldn't know what it is to be jealous."

There was an ugly emotion in Itachi that began to stir. 

"Our clan makes it impossible to develop far because we're seen as a single unit. We're not individuals with our own strength," Kisho said with a heavy sigh. He ground the dirt under his foot restlessly. "What defines me? Is it my name? My clan? Or my skills?"

When Kisho finally turned to Itachi again, he was stunned by the intensity that he saw in his companion's eyes. The expression of excitement scared him.

Realizing that he had said too much, Kisho hurried to apologize. He had never meant betray Konoha or the Uchiha clan. What would Itachi think of him now?

"I'm sorry," Kisho mumbled, distraught, as he wrung his hands, "I can't believe that I was about to… Please, forget everything I said. I shouldn't burden you with this." He gave a short, forced laugh as if to sweep away the tension and seriousness of the situation.

And it was in this manner that their conversation ended.

But Itachi could not forget it. It stuck in his mind, growing over the subsequent months. The discontentment grew as mission after mission failed to hone his skills. Assassinations, spying, and all other duties had been unable to satisfy him. There was something missing.

Even after returning the ancient Uchiha manuscript to the Konoha safety vault, the contents still intrigued him. Asking almost everyone the meaning of their clan, Shisui included, Itachi had received only textbook, inconclusive answers. It was the confirmation that the only thing that could help his ambition was the secret that lay within the papers.

It was almost half a year later than Itachi made the life-altering decision. He broke into the vault and took the document. And standing in the dark room with only his Sharingan enhanced vision to read, he started to unravel it when a sudden flash of memory stayed his hand.

"It's a document that belongs to Konoha alone," the Hokage had said to the others and him at the briefing. It was understood that they were not to question the contents, much less to open it. "It must stay unread, at all costs."

Itachi could not hold back a sneer. The Hokage's warning did not scare him. He _wanted_ to revolt. With this resolve, he defiantly spread the paper open in front of him.

_Uchiha's glory hides a secret that is terrible and steeped in darkness, for through each of our veins runs the evil soul of demons. _Itachi's heart leapt and his eyes flickered down as he read on.

_The Sharingan is the result of human and demon blood, for a blood pact was made centuries ago between our ancestor, a Hyuga, and a fear-inspiring creature of the ancient world. These demons still exist, though their numbers have since dwindled significantly. Over the years, their coexistence with humans have spawned shinobi with monstrous chakra, demonic alliances enhancing their abilities. It was in this way that the exchange of blood made our ancestor stronger than ever before, granting to him the powers of piercing red eyes mutated from the white of the Byakugan. The new bloodline skill was called the Sharingan. _

Itachi's grip on the manuscript tightened as he considered the possibilities of this historical account being true. Surely it couldn't be!

_But such power was naturally feared, and contact with demons ceased, particularly after ties between the two races worsened. In time, it became a taboo to be a wielder or vessel of inhuman power. _

_To protect the clan from disgrace, our ancestor was cast from Hyuga. He left to form his own Uchiha clan, committing unspeakable atrocities as he went. But the darkest of the past was hidden from the younger generation, and in time to come, the true history was forgotten. But the demonic blood runs through the Uchiha still, manifesting itself all the more clearly with the use of the Sharingan._

The subsequent paragraphs spoke more on this topic before it went on to explaining the limitations of their inheritance.

_To those blessed and cursed with the mirror-wheel eyes, there is limitless potential. If one reaches beyond imagination, beyond all mortal bonds, he can harness the powers of the demon and make it his own. He will possess godly powers beyond anything. _Itachi's eyes widened. It was hard to believe that such a thing existed; it sounded too good to be true._ But to do this, he must break the barriers. The clan is a cage to trap the demon within. Tear down the walls and there will be nothing left to hold him back. _

What followed was the conclusion, a passage of dwindling hope.

_For too long, these secrets have been hidden. It pains me to see us dying as each generation loses a bit more of their heritage. Soon, our power will truly be gone. I have given up all hope for our clan; I cannot bear to see the death of our glory, nor can I keep this a secret any longer. Beneath the shrine is the secret meeting place for our leaders… There is where I lay the rest._

Itachi did nothing for a time. Then he brought his hand to cover his eyes as he leaned against the wall. A chuckle escaped his lips, and he found that he could not stop.

It was almost humorous that this was the Uchiha's secret, that they had an affinity with monsters. Perhaps Itachi had felt above everyone else, ever since the praises had started, but this… This was impossible.

Fortunately, he was able to keep his wits about him long enough to make an escape. Itachi replaced the scroll and left before anyone even discovered his presence.

Following the instructions, the next day, Itachi traveled to the hidden room beneath the Nakano shrine. He traced the writings on the walls, studying every inch.

At first, all he found was the typical proclamation of the greatness of the Uchiha; their oath to protect Konoha and the like. The most interesting thing he had discovered was a small portion on the legendary Mangekyou Sharingan, but there was no mention of what requirements were necessary to achieve it. Frustrated with the dead ends, Itachi suddenly realized that he had been thinking too mundanely and searching in the wrong places.

Harness the power of demons… he remembered, focusing his hardest. He had to concentrate his power into a single thread as no average shinobi could. _Sharingan!_

As black gave way to red, Itachi's vision sharpened significantly. He saw it now. Behind the newer writings were much older words faintly carved into the stone. Slowly, Itachi pieced together the broken sentences.

_Mangekyou Sharingan. _Itachi's brows ceased as he concentrated on extracting the words._ Detach yourself from everything that means something to you._

The instructions sounded bizarre, but Itachi knew that he had not misread the message. It all made sense. Breaking the bonds, using the pain and hatred—self-hatred too— would fuel the demonic blood. The next level of Sharingan had always been in his reach; all it would take was some stimulation.

Killing—and only that— was the original intent of the Sharingan, it was said. Not honor or glory.

"Itachi!" Shisui called out to his friend as he caught sight of him exiting the shrine. "What're you doing here?" he asked in surprise. The Nakano shrine was not a place that Itachi visited on a regular basis; its historical value had never really caught his interest.

Forcing a smile onto his face, Itachi shrugged, "I'm just admiring… our achievements."

Shisui eyed his friend skeptically. It was only with reluctance that he had agreed to keep an eye on Itachi's actions. Truly, he was concerned solely for Itachi's own mental health. Recently, everyone had been taking notice of his abnormal behavior. And although Shisui was supposed to immediately report signs of disturbance, because of their friendship, he chose to overlook his subdued air as tiredness.

"You know, I haven't seen you in a while now that you're busy with missions," he continued.

"It's very time-consuming," Itachi agreed carefully. He wondered if Shisui suspected him. Observing the other man, he became certain that he could no longer hide his true feelings to the clan.

"I guess I'll see you at tomorrow's meeting then," Shisui said. "Remember to come."

Itachi nodded, and they parted ways once more. Perhaps Shisui did not see the fist that Itachi clenched, the only thing that betrayed his murderous intentions.

The rest of the story is a familiar tale.

Itachi left Sasuke steeped deeply in hate. His brother would be the one to grow and be the Uchiha clan's successor. Meanwhile, he would be free to devote himself fully to developing his skills, waiting for the day that Sasuke came for him.

He left Konoha without ever looking back.

Before long, Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan was perfected. Was it a reward for embracing his heritage? A result of all the blood that he had shed? In any case, Itachi was the first Uchiha in a long time who had irises that stayed permanently red, for he was also the first who had broken all barriers and destroyed the weak clan that disgraced the blood that they had inherited.

With assassins tailing him, Itachi became a wanderer, and a pursuer of demons. His journeys led him to eventually meet others who shared his ambition—Akatsuki.

Both he and the Leader had known that Itachi belonged with the group as soon as they met, because like him, each Akatsuki member had been touched by the monsters in some way or other. Such was their legacy of hate that survived purely on the will to seek vengeance, to seek power for itself.

However, incompetent Orochimaru had been distracted by the mundane things, and so was unworthy of being in Akatsuki. He had been unable to embrace the ending of the world, even if it meant gaining ultimate power. He had been bound by the desire to live, and for that, Itachi felt nothing but contempt for him.

Itachi himself did not value life if it was stagnant and unchanging; it would be meaningless. In a way, he came to believe that the beauty in life was to struggle to achieve, to make use of gifts and curses alike to reach the goal. The daily risks were necessities that could not and should not be avoided.

It was this philosophy that he carried ever since his departure from Konoha.

But Itachi could see his future very well. And Itachi knew that he would only continue to achieve new heights. He had no limits. Happiness? It was but an illusion for those without potential.

---

"My blood is cursed," Itachi said out loud. The recollection apparently had rushed through his mind, as vivid an imprint as only a Sharingan could create, in a matter of seconds. "There is no better ingredient for a poison than that." A reflective look had come onto his face and he smiled thinly. "It is a pity that you came in contact with it, Hinata-san."

"What do you mean 'cursed'?" She still had no idea of what he was referring to. How could she know or understand something that had been hidden for so long? Would she even believe him?

But perhaps fate had led them to each other to mend the division of Uchiha and Hyuga. After centuries of separation, maybe it was time to come together as one again. Itachi studied Hinata as she tried to avoid meeting his eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak. And that was when it happened—the blackout.

Like a lightning bolt had struck him, Itachi gasped in pain. Instantly, his sight was gone. It returned momentarily, turned fuzzy before flickering out. The surroundings had disappeared, and all that he saw was an endless night. Itachi had never experienced a complete crippling of his vision before. For once, he did not know what to do.

A presence seemed to reach from inside him and pull his consciousness down. Its call was so strong that Itachi did not feel the hands that steadied him as he fell.

---

Hinata had known for very long that Itachi was unpredictable, but this? It was the last thing that she had expected of him. Instinctively, she reached out to break his fall. Supporting his weight, Hinata carefully laid him down.

In his unconsciousness, Itachi appeared tamer. Not innocent—for Itachi could never appear so—but serene. His hair had fallen over his closed eyes, shielding the harsh lines that were etched into his face. It seemed to erase the years of the grim life that he had lived.

Fleetingly, Hinata wondered if it was her chance to run. But… She looked back at Itachi with hesitation. Would he follow her? And he had collapsed so suddenly… What if he was grievously wounded? It made her nervous to leave him.

She paced along the river's side, trying to decide to find a way to rouse him or to permanently ensure his death. Hinata still had her weapons; Itachi had not needed to disarm her as long as he had been able to defend himself. But now, for all his overwhelming strength in his waking hours, a single kunai slash might be able to end his haunting existence.

To be Continued…

---

Whew, that was incredibly difficult to write. XX I guess now you really see why this is a fanfic! In case anyone wanted to know, that was probably the last primarily flashback chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hotspur**: Thanks for reviewing again! I know some others probably won't like how Itachi is becoming less evil, but seriously, that's the only way I can write him!

**Ever Rin**: I figured the last chapter was either hate it or love it. I'm thankful that you liked it!

**Noctalis Noctis**: The flashbacks aren't completely gone yet (as you will see); just can't stay away from them! Don't worry, Sasuke catches up next time!

**Cheh**: Yeah, if I were Hinata, I would have killed Itachi too, but I just couldn't do it in this story!

**Juliagulia1017**: Itachi's just such a fascinating character to write about! I'm so fond of him that I can't believe he just decided to kill his family; that's probably why I wrote this story in the first place. Who knows when or if another blackout will occur?

**Xpakux**: Sorry for the cliffhanger! Just consider this the continuation of the last chapter. And if Itachi's POV is writer's suicide then I must be crazy 'cause I love writing about him!

**Silvya**: Updated!

**Naraku93**: I won't!

**A person who reviewed before**: Itachi is safe… for now, at least.

**Juntomatsu**: I hope last chapter surprised you at least a little!

**ChibiTetra**: Yay! Thanks for praising the flashbacks!

**Chaotic Rei**: You'll be seeing Neji soon. Next chapter! Stay with me until then!

**Wyldcat**: To answer your questions: 1) I actually haven't said why Itachi blacked out yet, but I think there's a short explanation this chapter. 2) You got it right! They assume that Hinata didn't die right away because of the distant relation of Hyuga and Uchiha.Of course, that's justwhat Itachi thinks is the reason.I hope that helps. ;)

**FullMetalDemonCross**: Don't worry, Hinata isn't going to kill Itachi!

**I.have.a.moogle.obsession:** I can handle the truth all right (it's perfectly fine to point out the weaknesses so that I can correct them), but I still melt and burn when flamed!

**Sunao**: I don't like long chapters, but I might update sooner next time!

**Demo-san**: Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

"_Kisho." Itachi spoke clearly to his fellow clan member. He had called him out, individually, so that they could talk about a matter of utmost importance. "I know the truth behind the clan. I've found the answers that I searched for." _

_He proceeded to recount his discoveries, including what a summary of what he intended to do. _

_In a few days, Itachi planned to leave Konoha permanently to leave on his quest; in his wake, he would leave the ruins of the clan, the last of his pathetic existence here. But he had thought that perhaps the one who had given him clarity, Kisho, would prefer to join him than suffer an early death like the others who knew nothing. _

"_How did you hear of this?" Kisho asked finally in a hushed tone. He had thought that it was not possible. This truth was preposterous, a complete disgrace on the entire Uchiha clan. To think that their noble blood was tainted by the bloodlust of demons!_

_Itachi spoke smooth and low, stating the obvious. "The only way there is."_

_Kisho backed away; one step, two steps. "T-then… You read that scroll?" he stuttered. "You actually broke in?"_

_"Yes."_

_It dawned on him then. _"You're_ the one who killed Shisui!" _

"_Yes." Itachi said again. "And through that, I received the Mangekyou Sharingan."_

_Kisho let out a panicked laugh. "Itachi… What have you done?" he whispered, holding his head in his hands. Such consequences from a few sentences. It was his fault that this had happened, why had he put the ideas into Itachi's head?. Kisho shook violently with every raspy word. "What have you done? No, no, I don't believe you. It's all a lie, isn't it?"_

_"Does this mean you will not join me?" Itachi asked. He was not persuading; he was demanding a reply. _

_"No!" Kisho cried out, his restrain lost. "I only wondered about it Itachi! I didn't really mean to _do_ anything! It's a world of difference between thinking and actually acting on it. What you did, what you plan to do is…" He ended for lack of other appropriate words, shouting. "Murder!"_

_Itachi remained placid during the outburst. It seemed that he had scared the other man more than he had expected. In the end, he was the only one with the will to go on. "Then… I am the only one who will retain this secret," he said, in a terrible voice. "You are a fool, Kisho. You still do not see that you are being rendered helpless, blinded."_

As with Shisui, Kisho fell eventually. This time, Itachi did not bother to hide his body or fake a suicide.

No, tonight was the night. No more delays.

He leapt out of the alley and onto the tall pole that stood in the center of the compound. From here, he could see everything. He could be seen by everything.

_The people on the streets looked up, in fear and awe at the barely recognizable shinobi crouching before the moon. His eyes, hot as coal, shone with demonic energy. There were none who saw him that night who did not have terror struck in their hearts. Itachi descended, sword drawn. As he turned on his kin, they ceased to be people. His mind was clouded by numbing rage, his body driven by adrenaline. On this night, he was truly invincible. As a god._

I will tear this clan to shreds.

_A fresh slash mark split the lantern in two, and the candle inside flickered out._

_There was no good or evil. Every last one of them was simply unworthy of life. For once, all was clear. He embraced the hate with open arms. _

---

Itachi did not think himself wrong. He felt no guilt. But the memories haunted him still.

In this way, he relived the past, seeing the same events again and again. He wondered why. Didn't it happen only during the rare times when he lost control of his Sharingan?

That was it. That was all it had been— a figment of his imagination. Regaining the knowledge that he was lying on the ground, Itachi opened his eyes to banish the illusions from his mind.

But he did not see the light anymore. Nor the flitting darkness of shadows.

He did not see anything.

_I'm… blind, _Itachi realized, deeply shaken. Without sight, he was lost. Some shinobi had trained themselves to be efficient without the use of their eyes, but for one as dependent on his vision as him…

Itachi longed to strike out in anger, but his iron control over himself allowed him to take a calming breath. He reached out slowly, and his hand contacted bare skin. His vice-like grip tightened on the warm skin, until a gasp sounded.

_Hinata…?_

---

The kunai had wavered over his throat for a long time. Hinata still had not come to a decision when her arm had been clenched by another. An involuntary sound had escaped her lips when she saw that Itachi had awakened.

His irises were _black_.

Plain. Ordinary.

Hinata was too stunned to speak. She expected him to rise and attack her at any moment. Yet, Itachi's eyes remained abnormally blank. Strangely so. Hesitantly, she passed her free hand in front of him. To her amazement, he did not react to it.

"You can't see?" The words tumbled out immediately, in utter shock.

As if her skin burned him, Itachi dropped Hinata's arm. He stood up, walking aimlessly like a dreamer. Coming in contact with rough bark, Itachi steadied himself by leaning against the tree. His breath came quickly in short puffs and he broke out in sweat.

Hinata feared to approach him, but Itachi was too difficult to ignore, not when he was so visibly disturbed. She made a movement to go to his side.

Itachi sensed her coming. "Do not come closer," he hissed menacingly. With startling precision, he tossed a shuriken at the ground just in front of her feet, warding her off. He supposed she thought it amusing, catching him in an undignified time such as this. It was his pride that did not allow him to accept assistance.

Once again, Hinata swallowed hard at his rejection, but she did not back away. "Let me help you," she said, reaching a hand out. He looked blindly past it, but it was obvious that he understood her sincerity.

"Why?" he asked flatly.

Hinata realized that he was avoiding facing her on purpose; his senses had to be developed enough that he could get by without sight. Was he ashamed of his weakness?

"My guard was down; you could have run. You could have killed me and I could not have fought back." Every word revealed accusations, as if he thought that she would mock him.

"I tried to," Hinata said truthfully. "But is it surprising to you that I couldn't?" She sounded rueful. "I don't understand you at all, Itachi-san, but I can't just leave you here," she went on. "Even if you died, it wouldn't change the poison."

How could she live knowing that it could become active at any time?

Itachi ventured to seek her eyes, probing them. "You only seek to cure yourself of my poison then?"

She took several seconds to reply. "Yes."

Itachi chuckled softly. Even if it wasn't the complete truth, at least it was a reason he could accept.

"There is little you can do," he said at last steadying himself. "I have to let this run its course." In time, he was sure that he would regain his sight. Fate was not so cruel as to take it from him forever.

But until then… Reaching up to the headband around his forehead, Itachi retied it firmly around his eyes. It would cover them from the prying gazes of others. Itachi did not know how long he was to be disabled, but he was going to get used to it. Who knew? Perhaps it was all part of his training. Perhaps it was a sign that he had become too dependent on the Sharingan.

Wasn't it just another challenge?

Besides, this also revealed that his control needed work. Itachi had swore never to lose himself in anger like he had when confronted for Shisui's death. He had been young and unable to hold back his hatred, but now, there was no excuse.

Having regained the last of his composure, Itachi focused his senses on Hinata. Facing her, he felt somewhat at loss as he realized what she had sacrificed in not killing him.

Her freedom for _his_ life?

"I…" Itachi faltered. "do not understand you."

Coming from an Uchiha genius who knew so much, it was high praise. A small smile teased its way onto Hinata's face. "Then we will be mysteries to each other."

---

"Hey, thanks for the help," Sasuke told the large dog insistently as they stood at the edge of the forest. "But I can take it from here. Why don't you go back to Konoha?"

It was true that there wasn't far to go now, but Kakashi's partner was still uneasy about leaving. He trusted Sasuke, but it's just that wherever the young shinobi went, trouble seemed to follow. The ninja hound sat looking at him, concerned.

However, Sasuke was firm. He knew the path, so this was where they should part ways. There was no sense in endangering another when it was his own selfish revenge that was being pursued.

With difficulty Sasuke finally convinced his companion that he would be fine. He waved the reluctant dog goodbye before going on alone.

Taking a seat under the shade of a tall tree, Sasuke stretched his tired legs out as he ate his plain lunch. With a scowl, he thought of Itachi, wondering what his brother was doing at that moment. Plotting something equally cruel, probably.

It was hard to believe that he had once looked up to Itachi. This was something that his big brother did not understand. On the night of the massacre, Itachi had said that Sasuke distrusted him, hated him.

It wasn't true. Sure, Sasuke _had_ been jealous of him, and was probably beginning to see him as a rival—the high mark that he tried to reach—but he had never hated Itachi. How could he, when his brother always seemed to look out for him?

Yet, Itachi had mentioned once that shinobi were hated by everyone, and that the strong were isolated. He had been smiling then, but it was a humorless smile.

Had Itachi ever been happy in the first place? Maybe he had seemed to be every once in a while, but Sasuke decided that those were fake expressions, all an act to make his cover be more convincing.

Scoffing, he threw the remains of his food into his backpack and set off again.

Some time later, Sasuke stood at the edge of the cliff overlooking the forest. Neji was easy enough to find since he hadn't taken the time to cover his tracks. _Good_, Sasuke thought with satisfaction, _It'll be safer if we go together._ For once, he was thankful that the other shinobi had not been as careful as always.

Sasuke winced as the pain hit him again; less intense now, but still enough to make finding Itachi an urgent matter. He intended to get an explanation.

After all, they had never reacted to each other before. Why _now_?

---

There were several shinobi who remained skillful even without sight. Itachi was one such shinobi.

Hinata was getting slightly agitated knowing that she could not best him, even with such a huge advantage. She suspected that Itachi was hardly even exerting himself judging from his lazy manner of moving. He slid to the left, to the right, dodging all her blows before his kunai flashed out and nicked her skin.

Never a death blow.

It was unthinkable that they who were supposed to be bitter enemies were actually sparring without killing intent. He had had more than enough opportunities to strike her, but each time he did not give her more than a warning scratch. The idea seemed surreal to Hinata.

The bruises on her body were very real, however.

She was quickly brought back down to earth as Itachi delivered a painful punch to her gut. Hinata skidded back and fell to her knees, gasping for breath. When she lifted her head, she saw Itachi standing there. The forehead protector still covered his eyes, yet he seemed to know exactly where she was. Had he managed to master the art of combat in complete darkness so quickly?

"Get up," Itachi commanded. "Or do you wish to give up?"

_Never_, Hinata thought, as she brushed the sweat from her eyes. She had not given up when she had been close to death before or during her own training regiment. She would not do so now, not when it really mattered. _Byakugan!_

Itachi sensed, with some amusement, the activation of the Byakugan. He must have struck a nerve. In any case, she would be coming at him with her full strength now. He would have to be extra careful to avoid sustaining damage.

Easily, Itachi sidestepped Hinata's first strike. He jumped back, narrowly missing the second. The hits were coming faster now. With some degree of apprehension, Itachi continued to avoid the charges while noting that she was faster than before. It was time to go on the offensive.

She would not be able to avoid his blows for they were too fast even for the Byakugan.

To his great astonishment, Hinata dodged every single kunai, evenly slicing them with what he identified as carefully controlled chakra lines. They formed an impenetrable web around her.

"Hyaah!" The kick caught him by surprise and Itachi was sent backwards. His face contorted into a glare. It would not cause any permanent injuries, but he did not grasp how Hinata could have improved so quickly. Her perception of his attacks had suddenly heightened dramatically. The Byakugan was not capable of capturing such fine details in the opponent's movement… None could do that with anything less than… the Sharingan.

_Of course_.

"That's enough," Itachi said in a strange tone as he walked toward her. Hinata watched him with curiosity. His carefully masked expression showed that he had just discovered something. As the excitement of the battle wore off, Hinata began to deactivate the Byakugan. But Itachi stopped her. "No, leave it." Quizzical, Hinata did as she was told.

Itachi advanced until they were but a foot apart. Taking her face in his hands, Itachi traced a finger up to just below her right eye. The veins that were part of the Hyuga's bloodline ability had indeed appeared, but no doubt…

He seemed to see it from a great distance. Her face, her eyes… Soon, he realized that the image was more than in his mind.

_Finally_, Itachi thought with relief. His sight had been restored as soon as he had understood. Releasing Hinata from his hold, Itachi let the headband fall away to reveal his once again crimson gaze.

He blinked, and the world had become bright once more.

And even though he had already been prepared, Itachi still fought back a shudder when he saw the beginnings of a Sharingan in Hinata's eyes. In each of her irises, there was a faint red hue that threatened to take over completely. Surrounding the pupils were the markings of the mirror wheel eye.

"You have been blessed as well…" he murmured in awe, shivers running through his body. Save for Hatake Kakashi, there was no other non-Uchiha who was gifted with the Sharingan.

Itachi believed that the temporary loss of sight had been the result of his power seeping through the bond into her.

Speechless, Hinata's upturned face turned pale as the truth started to sink in. She had felt a difference—a change—in the way she had seen things. The new advancement seemed to have given her the ability to follow Itachi's moves, something she had been unable to do before. And now she knew why.

Breaking away, Hinata rushed to the river. In the water's surface she saw so clearly the corruption of the pure Byakugan. Would she become like _him_?

"Do not fear." Hinata swung away as soon as she heard his smooth voice calling from behind her. Itachi had followed her. His disconcerting eyes had returned to haunt her once more. "The transformation is nothing to resist." He himself had undergone it, the result of which gave him his forever molten stare.

And so Itachi told her the secret that he had carried alone until now. She had the right to know—the right to live— now that she was one of the blessed.

Hinata was spellbound by the seductive power of his story, fascinated and horrified at the same time. Her gut instinct had not been wrong after all. Uchiha Itachi was more demonic than she had thought. And his transformation, the awakening of the demon within, might happen to her too.

Would he force her to accept hate and pain as part of her life, like he had with Sasuke? Would he take it upon himself to "help" her fulfil her potential?

One could only imagine the horrors that he devised for that sort of purpose. Hinata shivered and her hands curled, pulling the grass beneath them out of the earth.

Her subtle body movements must have betrayed her fears. "Whatever it is that you are imagining your training will become, it depends on your own ability to adapt," he said. There was no telling how well she was going to react to the Sharingan. It had happened so unexpectedly that even he had no idea of how to best handle this new twist.

Still, Itachi was firm on one point. "Keep this secret only to yourself," he instructed, threatening at the same time. "It was not meant for human eyes or ears." To Hinata, it looked strangely as though he might laugh.

---

Due to Itachi's condition earlier, he had been reluctant to return to his home. No doubt it was because he knew that waiting for him would be more worries, some of which might involve Akatsuki. And those he could not do away with. It was times like this that he wanted to leave and never return.

That was the reason why he decided to remain in the outdoors. He himself did not care for the luxuries of a well furnished home. Hinata had no complaints either, being used to living in the wilderness.

At present, she was engrossed in her practice and did not seem to mind him watching her.

All was well, as long as she did not mention the Sharingan again. Between them— they who knew so little of each other— it was better to leave things unsaid.

Though she was of the Hyuga main house, Hinata was not known for her excellence in the shinobi arts. She knew that her skills were average or perhaps a cut above, but not outstanding. It had taken far too long—and would take even more time—to fully find the balance between her gentle nature and the necessity to kill in her dangerous occupation.

Hinata had come to realize that her failure was not in the actual performance of a technique, but in the execution during a real-life situation. Like now, she could easily toss a handful of shuriken at different targets and all would hit right on the mark. Of course, these were still targets, not other shinobi.

It was the heat of the battle, Hinata assumed, that caused her nervousness and made her forget important things. She had never dealt well with conflict.

Itachi startled her again by approaching soundlessly. Once again, he seemed to have perceived her concerns and offered her some advice.

"Train upside down," he instructed, handing her a new set of weapons. "If you can learn to master throwing shuriken and kunai with all the blood rushing to your head, the pressure of an actual fight will not affect you as much."

It was rare that Itachi taught anyone. Despite Sasuke's constant requests to show him more shuriken techniques, Itachi had seldom done so. Hinata did not know this, of course.

"A real battle?" she ventured bravely, after a minute's pause as she prepared for another round. "Against you?"

Someday, it will come to that, won't it? Hinata held her breath.

"Perhaps," he replied, unwilling to commit himself. He disappeared and the tension of the moment went with him.

---

Neji and Pakkun had traveled for nearly a week now, following the hidden trail of Itachi's scent. The shinobi was a genius indeed, Neji marveled secretly, to have been capable of masking his tracks so well. It was no wonder he had been able to elude the Anbu assassins for so many years.

But no more. With the blood sample, Itachi would finally be found.

Yet, the objective was not to capture him. In fact, Itachi's death did not matter to Neji, only Hinata's recovery. It worried him more and more. By now, nearly a month had passed. Logically speaking, it would be a miracle if someone lasted that long…

Discarding his suspicions, Neji stubbornly refused to believe that Hinata could already be dead.

Itachi had moved quickly. The place where he had finally stopped was far from Konoha, many days' journey. But at last, Neji had arrived.

The compound was quiet—chilly silence, not just peaceful—and there was no one inside. Pakkun confirmed that both Hinata and her captor had both been present. This was probably where they would return. Neji decided to wait; better to surprise than be surprised.

And so he waited.

* * *

Still can't decide how to end it... Next chapter will be the reunion (finally). Review please! 


	10. Chapter 10

Whoa, it's been so long since I last updated, but don't worry, I'll definitelyfinish this story someday.Thanks for the support, everyone! I think this chapter will wrap up the abduction, though the reunion between Neji and Hinata is rushed.And you get to see another of my lame fights! Well, I won't delay you any further!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

As Itachi and Hinata neared his home, he sensed something amiss nearby. There were others within close range of his house giving off nothing but barely detectable life signs. No ordinary civilian could have cloaked himself this well. 

_The rescue team has finally arrived_, Itachi realized as he contemplated the likely possibility of a conflict in the near future. It was just as he had expected.

He was taken aback, however, when he found that there was only _one_ shinobi present. Surely they did not underestimate him to such a degree? It would take them a team, at very least, to give him a scratch. But then he recognized the man, though it had been years since they had last met.

Crouching on the tree branch, completely focused on his surroundings with penetrating white eyes— it could only be Hyuga Neji.

Itachi's heart grew cold.

---

It was after nightfall that Neji's Byakugan picked up the approach of two figures. To his joy and relief, one of them was Hinata. The other, he recognized from memory and description—Itachi. Hiding himself carefully in the bushes, Neji took care not to make a sound. Pakkun had already moved to a safe spot where he could take shelter.

The two shinobi entered the compound wordlessly without so much as glancing at each other. They split up and each went into a room, presumably to rest for the night.

As Pakkun watched nervously, Neji slipped from inside the leaves and made his way to Hinata. They would leave immediately, before Itachi could catch them.

Excitement mounting, Neji opened the door. Hinata was just about to get into bed.

"Hinata-sama!" he said in a hurried whisper.

She spun around in shock. "Neji-niisan," Hinata said, incredulously, not believing her eyes. "How…?"

There was no time for a lengthy reply. "Quickly, let's go." Glancing all around them, he kept a close watch on Itachi's movements. At present, the enemy did not seem aware of what was going on, but there was no time to waste.

For a moment, Hinata did not move. Neji wondered why she hesitated. Was it fear at being caught? She looked down at the floor before facing him directly in the eyes. "Right, let's go," she agreed at last.

Taking hold of her hand, Neji pulled her toward the exit.

Neji stopped short when he saw the man blocking his path. Just the sight of Itachi gave him the chills; the infamous Sharingan seemed to be trying to hypnotize him already.

"Go, Hinata-sama," Neji said softly out of the corner of his mouth. "I won't let anything happen to you." She was wary to obey; perhaps he only thought that she would be a hindrance when he fought Itachi. But Hinata knew that it wasn't so.

She suspected that he was trying hard to redeem himself. As she looked deeper, she saw that his air of confidence had returned, creeping in slowly back into the Neji who had become discouraged by his failure. He wanted to take on a challenge and prove that he was capable of protecting those that he cared for. It was with his prideful gaze that he was saying, "This is my fight."

Recognizing that same look that she had seen inso many of herfriend'seyes before, Hinata stood back slowly.

Neji faced Itachi alone. He had to admit that a less sensible part of him was thrilled to fight. It was not everyday that it was him versus a legend.

"You underestimate me, Hyuga Neji," Itachi said, scornfully. Any attempt to escape would be in vain. "I've known that you were here from the start."

"I see…" Neji said with equal loathing. He stood up straight and tall. Further away at the entrance to the compound, Hinata watched silently. "You used a Kage Bushin to fool my Byakugan while you stayed hidden."

He was correct.Though Itachi revealed nothing to his opponent, he actually felt a small degree of admiration. As Itachi had predicted, Neji had indeed become a fine shinobi. His sight had become remarkably sharp, almost unheard of at his age.

"The Byakugan is an prized asset, and with it, there is little that you cannot see," Itachi said, stating a fact. He paused and considered it. "But your eyes are still no match for mine." In the instant when he looked up, Itachi's gaze had hardened into a glare that could freeze its victim dead in their tracks.

Before Neji could react, he was struck by a blow that sent him reeling. Thrown out into the courtyard, he hurried to recover. When his vision steadied again, Neji saw the face of Uchiha Itachi staring down at him. He backed away ever so slightly. Somehow or other, Itachi had arrived here without detection.

Though he could have easily seized the opportunity to attack, Itachi allowed Neji time to pick himself off the ground. His point was made. He did not need to lower himself to striking when the enemy was down.

Neji saw now that there was no chance of stealthy escape. The only way out was through Itachi. He tensed as he prepared to attack.

Itachi seized up his enemy, analyzing his strengths and weakness.

This was Neji, the one for whom the Hyuga clan had bowed. He was strong, yes, but Itachi was stronger. He did not deserve everything he had; he did not deserve to be allowed to change his fate. As his resentment mounted, so did his strength.

Without warning, Itachi performed a jutsu that caused the air around Neji to lift and bind him with invisible ropes. Struggling in the tightening trap, the jounin tried technique after technique but to no avail. As he continued to slash at his bonds with a determination to break free, Neji reminded Itachi again of the sullen child that he had seen years ago.

---

_"He's training really hard, isn't he?" Sasuke commented, tugging his brother's sleeve to catch his attention._

_"Hmm? Who?" Itachi asked, having been jerked out of his thoughts. _

_"That one." Sasuke indicated the boy training in the clearing. _

_Itachi recognized Hyuga Neji. Other than the Uchiha, the Hyuga was one of the most illustrious clans in Konoha. This boy was one of its members. He was always seen practicing his shinobi skills feverishly, desperately. And his efforts were paying off. Although only a year older than Sasuke, Neji was steadily becoming stronger as each day passed. _

"_Suffering is what makes a shinobi strong…" Itachi murmured and his expression clouded._

_"Niisan?" Sasuke asked curiously._

_"Nothing," Itachi said, smiling hastily to cover his thoughts. How naive of Sasuke to trust that false smile. He turned his back on the Hyuga and gestured to his younger brother. "Let's go, Sasuke."_

---

Since both opponents were highly skillful, the battle was long and cautious. Neji was careful not to look into the Uchiha's eyes for it would be a mistake that he would not live to regret.

Even so, Itachi's speed at performing his attacks was inhuman. He seemed to have an endless supply of jutsu at his disposal; suited for combat at any field.

"I'm disappointed," Itachi remarked. He seemed not to have broken a sweat. "I was sure you would amount to something more than this. But now you've made the same mistake as my brother—you've lost your hate. It was what could have given you power."

Neji ignored him. He was concentrating too hard on the fight.

"It was foolish of you to come here," Itachi said, moving so swiftly that he became a blur, even to the Byakugan. "It's a pity to waste your potential, but you must be made to disappear." He caught Neji's right arm in an iron grip. As he twisted it effortlessly, the bone inside snapped.

Neji panted as he crouched on his knees. His arm was all but useless. Even with his enhanced vision, Itachi remained impossible to read. He didn't seem to move at all, only when he struck. And when he did, he struck decisively.

Frustrated, Neji realized that all he had managed to do was to perhaps scratch Itachi several times.

_I… just can't give up! _With a ferocious effort, Neji threw himself at Itachi, left hand prepared for a jyuuken attack. The thrust missed his heart, but still scraped the side of the rib cage. Before Neji had time to register what had happened, he had already been stabbed with the sharp blade of a kunai.

Thrown off balance, Neji stumbled and fell, cursing as the wound in his arm started to bleed. Now that both arms were crippled for the duration of the fight, he did not foresee how he was supposed to win in this state.

At the same time, on the other end of the courtyard, Itachi flinched slightly as the pain grew in his side. It was not a fatal wound, but if the battle wore on, it would prove to be troublesome. Itachi understood now that a Hyuga was not to be trifled with, particularly not one who had inherited the bloodline limit as much as Neji had. It was getting to be too dangerous a game.

The pattern in his eyes merged to form a single wheel.

Hinata saw it and recognized the attack. A muted scream caught in a throat, as she realized that one of her loved ones was going to be killed right in front of her eyes. Fearful of fighting Itachi as she was, Hinata could never leave Neji to suffer the torture. Running into the middle of the battle, Hinata rushed to where Neji lay, beaten, but certainly not broken. His eyes were defiant, intensified by the activated Byakugan.

Neji struggled against her hold at first, but Hinata pulled him close to her. He was in no condition to go on.

Hinata calculated everything, and she had no illusions about a victory. No matter how far she had come in her training, she could never reach Itachi's level. She could not hope to win with only a barely developed Sharingan; it was way too soon. And unlike him, she was not a genius.

However, as many "lesser" shinobi did, she made up in perseverance what she lacked in strength. _If I have to fight, I will,_ she thought, determined.

Their eyes met directly, each equally unwavering.

Then it happened. Itachi let his Mangekyou Sharingan dissipate. All of a sudden, his unceasing mental and physical attacks had stopped all together. The pain crept in as his predatory streak ended. He desired Neji's blood no longer, and his silence was the grudging permission for him to leave.

But this invitation was issued only to Neji.

Neji felt Hinata's arms around him tremble. She bent her head, whispering in a fearful voice, "Neji-niisan, please go while you can." It was no point them dying together. Life was the greatest gift that she could give him.

"But…" Neji said, already turning his attention back to Itachi. But her hold on him did not loosen. "Hinata-sama, I can't—" As he spoke, he stared directly into her face, and she quickly ducked away, ashamed of what he might think. But Neji had already seen.

"Your eyes!" he gasped, unable to hold back his horror. Red had bled into the whites of her eyes. He felt her grief at the loss, and his stricken expression mirrored hers. "Hinata-sama, what happened?"

Hinata smiled sadly for a moment; it was too long a story to tell. Her gaze grew firm. "Go!" Neji had never seen Hinata like that. She had changed much more than he realized, more than just in her skills. It was not she who needed protecting.

"I'll come back," Neji said finally, his mind still spinning from the recent revelations. "I'll come back for you."

"Yes. Just go." Hinata feared that Itachi's patience would not last. At long last, Neji left, disappearing into the night. Now that he was gone, Hinata was both relieved and fearful. She was truly alone to face _him_.

The calm was over, and the storm had begun.

Hinata felt herself dragged to her feet as Itachi grabbed her collar and pulled her up. Her courage was gone as she felt the fury that emanated from his being.

---

Itachi had let Hyuga Neji go because of _her_.

He had never done something as foolish as risking exposure before; now all of Konoha would be coming for him … But when Hinata had looked at him without fear, he had become unbalanced. He had been unable to snatch his target from her arms and kill him before her eyes.

He could not deny it anymore. Grabbing hold of her, Itachi did not know what to do. Should he kill her here and now to end his problems? Should he kill her because she had planned to flee?

Should he kill her because she loved Neji?

To have come so far, only to be consumed by jealously! Bottled frustration broke loose. Itachi threw Hinata down to the ground but did not lunge to strike her as expected. Without thinking, he grabbed a kunai and flung it from him, throwing his overpowering hate far away where it would do no damage.

The kunai flew faster than the eye could see. It stuck awkwardly in the cold stone of the wall past Hinata; some of the brick had crumbled and fallen from the force of the strike. She shivered, knowing that she could very well have been the victim.

With this display, Itachi turned his back on the kunoichi and stalked away, fists tightly clenched at his sides. In the end, Hinata had succeeded in making his convictions waver. It was true that it had been a test he had set for himself...

But Itachi never thought that he would _fail_.

He could hardly believe it himself, but there had been a time where he actually thought of selfishly keeping her with him forever, even if she hated him. Then perhaps her presence could fill a little of the emptiness that he held.

He thought that maybe if they shared the same fate, the same blood, they could share the blessings and curses of possessing the Sharingan. When he was racked with pain, he wanted someone to be there. He wanted someone to know how he felt and not try to change him, to control him.

Itachi was guilty. He had wanted to keep her with him as they both walked the same dismal path.

As soon as he had turned the corner and was out of Hinata's sight, Itachi let his back hit the stone wall. He had gotten trapped in his own game. Shutting his eyes, he raised his face to the sky.

An inner voice mocked him. _Itachi… _You_ are truly the biggest fool of all. _

---

He stayed in his room for the longest time. Staring out the window, Itachi observed the dark, stormy skies with an equally stormy heart. It had been unfrozen after years of being in deep freeze, and as desperately as he wanted to, there was no way to stop it from becoming a human heart.

What was he to do now?

Itachi felt that he was no longer alone. His senses sharpened as the new presence entered. With narrowed eyes, he addressed the intruder, "Why are you here, Kisame?"

His fellow Akatsuki laughed loudly. "What's wrong, Itachi? Not your usual self, eh?" Kisame looked at Itachi's pale face and could tell from the slight stiffness of his body that he had been in a fight.

No surprise there. Akatsuki members were frequently challenged by the wannabes. No, what was shocking was that Itachi had sustained _wounds_.

"What happened?" Kisame asked, alarmed, finally noticing the injuries.

There was a long pause. Silently, Itachi drew his arm back into its sleeve to hide the bruising. "A small conflict," he replied without much elaboration, in a disinterested monotone. "My opponent was strong."

Kisame was skeptical. Itachi was being more vague than usual which was not a good sign. Plus, it was completely unlike him to engage in reckless fights with other shinobi, especially not those that could land him with anything more than a bruise.

"It may be an off time for you, Itachi, but don't forget that you're still part of Akatsuki," Kisame said meaningfully. He looked pointedly at Itachi's cloak; it did not bear the symbol of their group. He was not wearing the Akatsuki ring either. "Your individual 'training' doesn't seem to be going too well, does it?" Itachi's glare would have wilted a lesser person.

"Besides," Kisame added thoughtfully, continuing as though he was ignorant to Itachi's displeasure. "Everyone wants to know when you'll be done with this game." It was a great concern, so large that even the mostly non-gossipy Akatsuki had began to discuss if Itachi had become weak. Unsure, Kisame had to come personally to see if what he heard was the truth. But it just couldn't be, could it?

"What game?" Itachi asked sharply. He faced his colleague squarely.

"The Hyuga girl," Kisame said, surprised that his partner was acting so oddly. The Itachi he had known was on top of everything, calm and collected. "You're going to kill her soon, right?"

Silence again.

"Tell the others that I will end it when I want to," Itachi replied coldly. _Though it is none of their concern, _he added silently with contempt.

"You don't have that long," Kisame commented. "The other Hyuga rat—you should've killed him— will be back soon for the girl. It'll be trouble. Besides, Akatsuki can't wait while you're brooding over—"

"That's enough, Kisame," Itachi said harshly. His tone signified that the conversation was over. He could not stand to hear more, knowing that it was exactly the truth.

Kisame seemed to be disappointed and genuinely surprised at the same time. "You're going the wrong way, Itachi," he warned. "You're sure to regret this."

"That is for me to judge."

With an indignant 'humph', Kisame left immediately, leaving Itachi laden with more troubles. So, the Akatsuki leader had gotten wind of what was going on and was not pleased. Did he fear that Itachi would betray them just as he had betrayed his clan?

But it could not be; that all-knowing man knew that Itachi could not leave Akatsuki, not when his ambitions were at stake.

Too many decisions had to be made quickly. Time was all too short.

Itachi became conscious to the soft scuffling soft outside his room. The kunoichi had dared venture so close after the open display of his strength? He opened the door only to find a small jar lying at his feet. She had probably run off after leaving it there.

Examining the salve that was inside the container, Itachi assumed that it was meant for his wounds—the ones that Neji had given him. With a flick of his wrist, Itachi tossed it away from him. Was he so pathetic now that she felt that he needed her medicine?

They had become more than a kidnapper and his victim.

Itachi bent slowly to pick up the little jar. He set it on the windowsill, unsure of what to do with it. There was another vial in his pocket that contained a potent liquid. He had made it with the ingredients obtained from the city, carefully crafting it just in case he would need to use it. But would it end his problems?

He could not be sure.

Nevertheless, his mind was made up. Normally, Itachi would simply send Hinata's food to her room, but today, he emptied the contents of the vial into the soup that was to be given to her. The liquid sizzled before settling, colorless and odorless.

But she would still know his intentions. Hinata understood him better than anyone else ever had. And she would accept it without a struggle.

Itachi's face was like an image carved into weather-worn stone.

---

Hinata was grateful to Itachi. Whatever she felt about his past actions, he had not been cruel to her for a while. In a way, his trials had succeeded in making her stronger than ever before. The fact that he had let Neji go was enough to make her feel kinder toward him. Hinata had known that he hated her now, but she had given him the salve all the same.

Would he accept it as a small token of her appreciation? It did not matter. Itachi would not forgive her.

At this point, death seemed inevitable. Even if she tried to fight, she would lose. And the truth was, she did not want to fight him at all.

It was not cowardice or fear of defeat; it was simply a feeling. Standing on the opposite of a field from Itachi, preparing to have a fight to the death was something that she just could not visualize. All she could picture was them standing there, locked in a deadly stare. And then everything would fade away…

At least, Hinata was glad that Neji had been able to escape. Although she knew that he would try to return, she prayed that Neji would stay far away from Itachi. Another battle would surely be fatal.

_Itachi._

When Hinata looked behind her, she saw that he was indeed there. His icy exterior had returned. In his hands he held a bowl of clear liquid. Without a word, he held it out for her to receive.

There was no question as to what it was.

She did not feel the need to run. She knew that running would not solve anything.Wasn't thisonly repayment for the life that he spared on her account? Wasn't thisas she would have chosen anyway?Now, as she found herself willing to go, Hinata realized how far she had come since she had met Itachi.

Hinata smiled. "Thank you for sparing Neji," she said, tired of fighting. Hinata took the bowl with both hands. Her eyes were dry even as she contemplated the end. Raising it to her lips, she drank deeply.

Almost instantly, Hinata felt her blood freeze before beginning to boil. Each time she coughed, it brought more blood. Trying to staunch the flow, her hands went to cover her mouth, until another pair drew them firmly away.

Itachi was beside her now. Clutching her wrists, he let his own palms be smeared with the dark red liquid. When he lifted his eyes to hers, Hinata was surprised to see that they were no longer red, but black. While no longer unnaturally hypnotic, his irises were still mesmerizing.

Hinata could not tell of knowing Itachi before he had left Konoha, but she felt as though she was just recognizing someone from long ago. The glaring intensity had prevented her from ever truly knowing him. But now, the velvet black reminded her simply of silence, calm, and distance.

She was not quite sure which emotion had brought the tears to her eyes.

---

They were fleeting thoughts that passed before him.

Ever since he was a child, Itachi could not feel love for those around him. He knew that his abnormality destined him to walk a path different from others. But he did not know how to find it or who to ask since he was the first.

Trusting his sight, Itachi chose a path and never looked back. It was a selfish one; narrow, made only for one person. But what could one possibly expect from a demon? Such was its nature.

But even as he went further, Konoha did not fade from his past. It never would. So now he was simply stuck, stagnant, in the middle of the road. Caught in a dream where time—and many other things—had little meaning. He had changed little in a span of ten years.

Drifting… Drifting…

In the smallest portion of his heart, Itachi had wanted, perhaps, to find a new goal. One that he could have pursued with all the strength and time that he had left. But this, as many others were, was something that was not meant to be.

He was too deeply rooted in his murderous ways, his hands too stained. And this thought quickly brought him back to the present.

Itachi's movements were stiff as he released Hinata's arms. Without his support, the rest of her body fell forward into his hold. As she remained, unresisting in his half-embrace, he saw her blank eyes searching for him.

It did not suit her, the color red. It pained him, to see her like that, but he resisted the temptation to turn a blind eye. Turning away from what he did not want to see was not the way he chose to live life. He thrived in pain.

Slowly, Itachi mouthed the words, knowing that she could not hear his voice:

_You are free. _

_

* * *

_

Don't you just hate how I keep doing this? (Hurries to do the next chapter...) Please leave me a review!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: It was interesting to see how the last chapter was interpreted differently. All I can say is that death isn't the only way out. Anyway, we're coming towards the end here, so this chapter is dedicated to wrapping a few things up for Neji and Hinata (I did say this would be partially a nejihina). Sadly, there's not much Itachi this time round (sorry!)

**Hotspur**: Whew, I was worried that people wouldn't reread and end up missing things (I have a problem for making things vague). Sorry for the cliffie!

**Kichou**: Thank you!

**dreamalluwant2**: I was kinda aiming for sad, but it was a good thing that Itachi did, wasn't it?

**Akasha**: Oh don't worry, they're closer than you think.

**Max Doe**: Itachi poisoned Hinata? Is that what you _really_ think? Anyway, the cliffhanger is over!

**rcr**: Well, keep in mind Itachi doesn't really consider Neji that great a threat. But yeah, he did it for Hinata.

**streetboarder**: I do my best to update!

**Blue-shine-angel**: Here you go!

**Saskie**: You'll find out soon.

**Mariagoner**: Nice to see you again! Wow, I'm not sure if I really accomplished all that you said though.

**Lady Dusk -Raku**-: I know, I'm so mean sometimes. :)

**Cheh**: Depends on what you think he did. I'm not gonna tell you just yet, but you'll find that he didn't kill her in this chapter.

**Wyldcat**: Thanks, fight scenes scare the heck out of me. But they're necessary. T.T

**Lilina**: Iaim to keep readers on the edge of their seats!

**Meibou**: Thank you! I'm pleased to hear that this was your first Itachi Hinata fic; I hope to give all Itahinas a good name!

**NarutoDreamer**: Here's the next chapter!

**Swansong For A Raven**: Nope, but he's got someone better: good ol' Sasuke reporting for avenging duty.

**Ren**: Poor Itachi... He's not as bad as you think, you know.

**Chibi Tetra**: Yay! I'm glad that you weren't sad about Hinata's "death"!

**Rynx**: Nah, Hinata doesn't really die. But I sure made it seem that way, didn't I?

**sKiLLs-with-a-Z**: Angst is my middle name. I fear that you won't enjoy this chapter since it's got nejihina in it, but hang on til the next one and you won't be sorry.

**firewindgurl**: Thank you very much!

**snowdrop019**: I'm not sure about what response Hinata will have, but anyway, here's the next part!

**Kohaku of the Ice**: Not dead, not dead!

**Misoporkramen**: And here it is!

**Wrath-Envy987**: Heh heh, thanks... I think?

**glitch and gremlin**: Ah yes, Sasuke... Sometimes I wonder why I put him in in the first place. I suppose I just wanted to give him some closure, the same way I intend to close Hinata and Itachi's story.

**silentxangel**: Most of Itachi's inner workings were derived from my denial of the fact that he was evil. But if he wasn't evil, then what would be the most logical reason why he did what he did? That's what I kept in mind while writing this (and it was a lot of fun).I try to answerthe questions that I open, but I fear that I can't do all that in a mere13 chapter story. I've still got someideas though, so maybe a sequel?

**Deserter**: I don't suppose you'll need tissues and chocolates in this one, but you might want to save them for next time. :)

**AuroraStarPhoenix: **Heh, agreed. But Itachi's kinda irresistable, isn't he? Sasuke was brought in exactly for "must kill older brother"; he wouldn't have sat down and waited while Itachi was up to no goodagain.

**CrystallineTears: **I know Itachi is "evil" (or is he?) but maybe he's changed enough that he doesn't see death as the only way out. Killing can be figurative too.

**Lovely liz:** Yeah, I meant for you to figure out what Itachi did. As for whether he's falling for her... I'm sure you can find the answer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_He reached out to catch her and carried her outside… Through the trees they traveled and the rain had washed away the blood… He set her down in a clearing and left like he had never been there. He did not return. But then who had picked her up again?_

Through the fog of a headache, Hinata recalled the lips that promised her freedom. She had been captured in a hollow darkness that was Itachi, but it was not all black; there had also been a deep red… She moved slightly as if caught in a bad dream.

Something cool brushed past her face. Roused by the feel of cold water, Hinata now wondered why she was not dead. Should she open her eyes now? She could not be sure what she would see. After all that, what vision _could _she expect?

"Hinata-sama," a gentle voice said.

"Neji-niisan," she responded in an automatic reply. Hinata paused as her mind processed the information. Her eyes shot open and his image came into focus. "Neji-niisan!"

"Don't strain yourself, Hinata-sama," Neji said protectively as he sat by her side. Truthfully, he was in such disbelief that she had returned alive that Itachi did not even cross his mind. "You're still weak from loss of blood."

Hinata was completely baffled.It didn't make sense. When he had given her the potion to drink, Itachi had made it clear that that would be the last time they would see each other. Then how…?

"Hinata." She was surprised again when Sasuke came over to her. Hinata rubbed her eyes to make sure that she was seeing clearly, but it _was_ really Sasuke.

Neji noticed her gaze and explained with a touch of frost in his tone, "He abandoned his mission and left Konoha after learning that Itachi was responsible." Hinata suspected that the two had argued about the importance of placing a shinobi's duty above personal agendas.

"I was still too late." Sasuke looked meaningfully at Neji's battered form. "Everyone knows that only I could have taken him on." The cold glares exchanged between the two confirmed her suspicion.

However, Sasuke decided to put his quarrel with Neji aside for the time. He knelt next to her and asked, insistent, "My brother… What did he want with you?"

With Neji supporting her, Hinata sat up and explained as best she could everything that Itachi had told her about the poison. However, she did not tell him of what she had learnt of the Uchiha and Sharingan.

It was something that was unspeakable.

Hinata tensed; Sasuke might suspect that she was not telling him everything, but he seemed not to notice. He was too interested in what he had just learned.

"Of all the dangerous things…" Sasuke muttered under his breath when she had come to the end, tone bordering on disgust and admiration. Toying with life the way he did was insanity! But how utterly like his brother to experiment on unexplainable things. Like the venom, his personality had always been a mystery to everyone who had known him. "He couldn't have known what something like that would result in. But he did it anyway."

"He wanted to be the first one to find out the secrets of bloodlines," Hinata pointed out. Itachi had talked about discovering what no one else had learnt, exploring the unknown. He had wanted to stretch his limits.

Sasuke scoffed slightly, "His experiments.That would explain what I felt." Seeing her quizzical expression, Sasuke told her about the burning sensation he had experienced about two weeks ago. "This Uchiha blood must have called me to him. It marks us with an unbreakable seal that probably reacts under certain circumstances."

"Sometimes if we're close." Hinata recalled the incident when Itachi had come to Konoha. It had driven her to think murderous thoughts, to act in ways she would never have otherwise. Her face clouded just thinking about it.

"Exactly," Sasuke agreed. "It's just that no one knows for sure how it works. For the most part, with the exception of the inheritance of the kekkai genkai, everyone just ignores it." He smirked derisively. "But it seems that my brother has finally reached his limits. Even he couldn't decipher the secret."

Neji was starting to get worried again. All the talk of blood and bonds were making him feel uneasy. It was like they were speaking on a level that he could not understand; thiswas a foreign feeling. Instinctively, he caught hold of Hinata's hand and held it tightly. She did not pull away, smiling softly at him.

"Don't worry, Neji-niisan," Hinata said, reassuringly. "There's nothing that I won't recover from."

_And yet, your eyes have changed so much, Hinata, _Neji thought, glancing at her. At present, she looked no different than she had been before, but he remembered seeing the beginnings of the Sharingan in her eyes when she had used her Byakugan. The image haunted him, and he shuddered unwillingly. _I fear to ask the truth. _

He wanted to feel secure now that she was back, but something told him that all was not settled. He was right.

"It's no point sitting here trying to figure out what he's thinking," Sasuke was saying, resting his chin above his linked hands as he sat on the ground. It was time to take action.

"You're here to kill Itachi?" Neji asked, his brow ceasing. This was not part of the mission that either one of them had been assigned.

"C-couldn't we leave him?" Hinata began, fumbling on her words. She, like everyone else, knew that Sasuke meant to take down his brother. And yet, her heart rebelled against her mind. Whatever Itachi had intended to do, it had not been to kill her. He had deliberately left her in a place where her friends could find her. It didn't feel right anymore to go against him after all that had happened between them.

Uneasily, she sensed that Sasuke could see right through her feeble attempts to steer him away from a death match with Itachi. "I mean with Neji-niisan's injury, and, um…"

"Hinata's right, Sasuke," Neji seconded with a level tone. He was disturbed by Itachi's hand in Hinata's abduction, and he desired answers to many questions, but he knew when to back down. "Itachi's extremely dangerous, especially now that his guard is up. Considering that I'm not fit to help you, at least go back to Konoha and consult the Hokage before taking action," he advised.

"Do you think that he'll still be here by the time we run all the way there and back?" Sasuke demanded, andall of them knew that he was right.

Neji tried one last time though he wasn't hopeful. "Sasuke, we shouldn't let personal issues get in the way of—"

"You're one to speak." At this retort, Neji was silent.

Sasuke grimaced. He refused to meet either of their eyes. "I know what you mean, Neji, but I've been pursuing him for too long. Can you understand this?" His tone was accusing as he reversed the question. "I want to put the memories of my parents and family at rest; the entire clan's burden is mine now and I can't ever run away from that."

Shaking his head, Neji gave up. The Uchiha Avenger was too determined to be swayed by any force on the planet. There was nothing to do but let him have his way.

---

"Um… Neji-niisan…"

Neji looked up from the dry sticks that he was in the process of lighting. Hinata was standing behind him, somewhat shyly. "Come sit here, Hinata-sama." He beckoned to the ground next to him, and she followed his instructions

It was getting dark, and Neji had decided that a campfire would be the best way to keep warm. Now, he lit it quickly and listened to what she had to say. He felt that he and Hinata had much to catch up on.

"Did you want something, Hinata-sama?" he asked.

"Not really," she said softly. All she hoped for was that Neji would help calm her nerves. "I was just thinking about Sasuke… and Itachi."

This was uncomfortable topic even though he knew that Sasuke was out of earshot. Neji poked the fire with a stick when he saw that it had started to grow smaller. "Sasuke needs closure, that's why he can't let his brother escape from him again," Neji said, explaining the best he could. "Itachi keeps him in the darkness, and Sasuke needs to find his way out of his brother's shadow."

Seeing Neji's eyes cloud momentarily from recalling unpleasant memories from his troubled childhood, Hinata ventured forward. "D-did you feel like Sasuke, before?" Hinata asked, awkwardly. It was not something they frequently talked about.

"Perhaps…" Neji was evasive. He could not tell her just how much resentment he had harbored against her, or how long it had taken for it to finally dissolve away. He still felt guilt for the things that he had said to her. "The anger was like fuel to me;I waslike a furnace, burning up. I did some horrible things, especially to you, Hinata-sama." He looked down.

"But sometimes I felt like I deserved it."

"Hinata-sama!"

"I knew about everything that was going on but I didn't try to do anything about it," Hinata said. "That's just as bad." She refused to let him argue with her. "But I'm thankful that it's over," Hinata said whole-heartedly. Stretching out a bit, she asked wonderingly, "Neji-niisan, why do you think that it took us so long to reach this point?"

He had pondered on the same thing himself. "The clan was built that way, and for years no one stepped up to change our traditions," he said, continuing to absently poke the fire. "You and I, Hinata-sama, we inherited the system that our ancestors created. But I believe that change happened because someone was willing to step forward and speak out."

That someone was Naruto.

"I wasn't the one to break the traditions, even though I was struggling inside the cage. My anger found other outlets, other scapegoats." At this point, Neji sounded somewhat sheepish. "It truly takes one of great will to even attempt changing a clan."

At this, Hinata's thoughts drifted back to Itachi. He had tried to change his clan from labeling geniuses and failures … and he had succeeded.

"We are not so unlike, him and I," Itachi had said suddenly one day. "We both know what it's like to be judged and trapped in something that we cannot change." His words seemed to rush out like the rapids. "We cannot change the clan so we squirm helplessly within its constraints."

_Neji-niisan is not like you_, she had thought silently, her clasped hands tightening in her lap.

"You are thinking of my crimes," Itachi had observed, seemingly bored at this old condemnation. "But all I did was to act on my belief. He was simply fortunate enough to be spared the destructive system. Or else surely, your Neji would have done the same as I."

Despite all her misgivings, Hinata had to wonder if what Itachi said had truth in them. She did not doubt that Neji had resented, even hated, her at some point. He had nearly killed her—the intent had been there.

Would he have started with her, and then gone on to her sister, her father, the entire clan? Would he have eventually tried to kill all of them to free himself from the subjugation of the curse seal that he bore?

"_Such a crippling system deserved to be destroyed by the very warriors that it created, for this kind of imbalance of power could only bear the most twisted of shinobi."_

Looking at Neji now, Hinata could hardly see the killing intent. It was unthinkable how such a reasonable person could be as twisted into viciousness as he had been. Maybe then… it was really the fault of the clan… She chewed her lip nervously.

"Hinata-sama." Neji was calling her from outside her thoughts. "Is there something wrong? You look troubled."

"N-no! I was just thinking," Hinata exclaimed, jumping up. She was sorry to have worried him again. "Thank you for being so concerned, Neji-niisan. I'm always a trouble to you."

"I'm supposed to take care of you, remember?" Neji told her remorsely; he had not been doing a very good job lately. "But it's never a trouble, Hinata-sama."

Hinata blushed profusely. In alarm, she realized that Neji had come closer to her. Gently taking hold of her hand, he drew her to him.

_Can we really start all over again? _she wondered.

Then there was a familiar chill. Even though she did not know what caused it, it was like a cold bucket of water had been dumped all over her. Hinata had suddenly thought of Itachi and the memory clutched painfully at her heart.

Hinata turned her head away. "I-I-I'm sorry!" she squeaked.

Neji backed away, struck dumb. Had he read the signs wrongly? Didn't she feel the same way as he did? He should have never hazarded something like this… Trying to lessen the damage, Neji recovered himself the best he could. "It's all right, Hinata-sama," he mumbled in reply, and he cursed that he could not stop the pink from spreading across his face. "It was my mistake."

"It…it wasn't!" Hinata protested, distressed. He had done no wrong. It was just that… when Neji was close, Itachi came to her mind. Was it his will that refused to let her go free, even now?

"I-I'm confused, Neji-niisan," she concluded, at loss. She needed time to sort it out.

Relieved that Hinata had not turned him down flat, Neji smiled warmly. If she needed time, she would have it. "I was being too forward. I'm sorry to have shocked you, but I… Well, I…" Neji cut himself off hastily knowing that he was starting to make no sense.

Hinata had no answer but to blush even more furiously.

"No matter what the outcome is, Hinata-sama, know that I will always be here for you," Neji said wistfully, enveloping her in a tender embrace. She tensed at first, but soon relaxed and timidly returned it.

Neither of them had dared to broach the topic of Hinata's Sharingan yet. Neji just didn't feel like talking about the light and the darkness or about black and white and red. All they were were just colors, after all.

"I want you to know that I don't care if your eyes have changed..." he told her genuinely. Once, he might have been intimidated, but that was before he had come to know her. "They have done nothing but change you for the better."

Surprisingly, Hinata did not faint. She simply clung to him, thankful for the relief that only Neji knew to give her. Though he did not understand everything, he was trying to.

"Did you know that I reprimanded Sasuke for letting his emotions get the better of him?" Neji asked quietly, still holding her. Hinata nodded; it had been obvious. Neji sighed softly. "Then you must know that I am as guilty as he is. After running away I found that I couldn't live with myself; I lost my cool and slammed my fists into the nearest tree until they bled even more." Hinata's eyes widened; that didn't sound like Neji. "Sasuke saw me, and that's why he knows I'm a hypocrite when I talk about duty,"he said,tone mournful.

"I've always done the logical thing, what was best for the mission. I knew when I failed and that anger did not help the situation, so I should have realized that there was no point in further damaging myself, but I still acted recklessly and struck out in fury. Somehow, I had broken the shinobi rule of never showing emotion. And do you know why?"

Hinata did not reply and Neji smiled a little.

"It was because I realized then that I valued you more than the rules, Hinata-sama. The code of the shinobi meant nothing to me when I saw that you were in danger and that I was helpless to save you." Neji's voice was hurried now by his guilt. Closing his eyes, he rested his chin on her head as he relished the moment. "I won't leave you again."

---

To Hinata's dismay, the night stole away the warmth that Neji had brought to her earlier in the day. In the night, Itachi appeared in her thoughts stronger than ever. Why did the deep connection with him ring throughout her even more potently than before? He had told her that she was free in the last few moments of her fading consciousness. He had meant it.

But she could not forget him. She felt like she needed to talk to someone who might understand her confusion.

That's when she saw Sasuke, sitting a little further from the camp, out in the open field. Surely he would know this feeling; it was the thing that drew him across so many miles to find Itachi.

The truth was that she was still a little afraid of the younger Uchiha. When his eyes turned red in battle, it was as though they could penetrate far more than her Byakugan could ever see. She approached him slowly as she tried to find a way to start a potentially offensive conversation.

She need not have worried because he was thinking on the same issue too.

"You can't trust your feelings, Hinata," Sasuke said darkly, sensing her doubts. He had detected her approach even before she sounded him out. His statement was instantaneous and he said it without even looking back. "He's a master of deception. Only my brother knows what's going on in his mind.

"He's still a traitor. He has an ulterior motive, even for releasing you."

Belatedly, Hinata realized that Itachi's influence on his brother was far more destructive than on her. On the outside, Sasuke was handsome as ever, but his heart was still more scarred than anyone else's from the terrors that he had faced. The worse thing was, his hate was justified. He had found himself completely alone in the world, surrounded with the broken fragments of the comfortable life that he had had. It had been all Itachi's fault.

"But… How do you know for sure?"

Sasuke's back straightened like a pole and his expression was that of a restless predator. "My brother doesn't do things unless he has something to gain from it. Most likely, he wants you as a spy, so that he can tap into you to find out what's going on in Konoha. You were simply worth more alive than dead to him."

Hinata shifted nervously under Sasuke's fierce assault. "My brother's done too much evil in this lifetime to be forgiven. I have put myself through hell training, all for the sake of defeating him." His hand unconsciously went to his neck where the curse seal lay. " I don't know what happened between you, Hinata, but you can't ever forget that he is a killer, a ruthless murderer. He'll take advantage of that."

Hinata flushed in the darkness. Sasuke was right, she was acting illogically. She wasn't worried that he would be hurt in the fight against Itachi; in the darkest crevices of her heart, she was worried that she might lose her chance to see Itachi again.

"I would never condone his actions," Hinata stammered, faltering. "I-I only…"

Sasuke let out a sigh and put a hand to his forehead; scaring her was not his intent. "I know what it's like. My brother is such a powerful influence that he makes his ideas seem _right _sometimes." A stray leaf blew past, and Sasuke caught it in his palm, as if to remind himself that his loyalty lay with Konoha.

If Itachi could move one as strong-willed as Sasuke, it would not be difficult to sway a person easily led like Hinata. Even so, she was torn. How was she to know what was true and what was illusion? She did not like to think that she was only weak prey now, simply a pawn to be used and then thrown away; someone who did not even know of their own worthlessness. Hinata squeezed her eyes shut as she refused to believe.

Sasuke had stood up with his hands in his pockets. His expression was serious, but his tone had lightened a little as if he had decided to discuss something less grim. "I don't know how you achieved it—and it really doesn't matter to me—" heput inquickly."But the Sharingan is still something to be proud of."

Hinata was astonished. She had not mentioned it to him even once before. "You know?"

"It's instinct." It was aremnant of the past where the only thing that attracted him was power; it had become second nature to seize up a person's abilities in a single glance. Besides, it didn't take much to notice that something in her had changed subtly.

While it was true that Sasuke had liked being one of the few people who possessed it, three was still too lonely a number. Though the Sharingan had been the unfortunate thing that had drawn Orochimaru to Sasuke, it was also his only inheritance and it pained him to know that it was quickly dying out. "It wasn't your choice, nor is it necessarily a good thing," hestated frankly. "If you are afraid, I don't blame you."

Hinata's gaze flickered quickly to his face, searching, before dropping. _Could he_ _already know Itachi's secret?_ she asked herself sharply.

It was not the case. No one had ever told him, but Sasuke could sense that there was something untouchable in the Sharingan. He had come very close to demons in his training with Orochimaru and he had witnessed the sort of powers that they wielded. But he had chosen not delve further into the mystery; it was not worth knowing now when the knowledge would only bring grief and frustration.

There was the uneasiness of treading on uncharted grounds and of things not meant to be said, but this time the silence did not last long.

"I can teach you how to use the Sharingan," Sasuke offered suddenly.

Hinata stared at him. It was strange that despite being in the same class for so long, she had never gotten to know the younger Uchiha. She could see now that it had been a mistake thinking that he was too distant and cold to be friendly. To think that it had taken this encounter with Itachi for them to begin to understand each other.

"I don't want you to think that there's only one place to turn now," Sasuke said, adding wryly, "Though I can't say that everyone will be too happy." The authoritative Hyuga clan was on both of their minds. It was all too much to hope that people like them—they who had pushed her out even before this had happened—would welcome her back with open arms. Sasuke was not familiar with the strict laws of the Hyuga clan, but he remembered that their definitions of puity and piorities of keeping an exclusive bloodline placed higher than any of the individuals. Still, the clan was not everything.

"You can be sure that Neji won't alienate you, neither will Naruto, I, and many others," Sasuke said, confident of this fact.

This much Hinata had already known and she was minimally conforted. But who was it that she really wanted to be accepted by? The truth was she wanted to believe that her Sharingan wasn't just a result of Itachi's spite for mankind. Maybe she just wanted to know what she meant to him; that was why she was unable to let his image rest in the past.

Sasuke eyed her carefully. "You can go back to a regular life when you're ready, you know," he told her. "It's not too late for you yet."

Hinata could not be so sure. In some ways, she was already following Sasuke's path.

---

_He set her down in the grassy patch and stepped away. With his departure, he was breaking their bond. Not with death, but with forgetting. He prayed that he would forget her._

Itachi could not have killed Hinata. He had looked at all the poisons and weapons that he owned but found that he could not use any of them to take her life. Not when she had a lifetime full of prospects. No, he could not be the one to doom her the way he doomed himself.

So the only remaining option was to let her live far away from him.

He stared out the window. Had Neji found her yet? He couldn't help but wonder.

But Itachi did not think of this anymore.For all that he was concerned with, she was dead now. Her face would become but a distant memory, because Hinata would never step into these grounds again.From here,they would go on their own separate roads, never to meet again.

If there was one thing that he had gotten out of this mess, it was that it had been stupid to play with ancient beings that did not enjoy being controlled.When he had tested that claim by boldly using its power in a poison, he had been daring it to harm him and he had scoffed at it when it did not.

But instead of rendering his body weak, it had given him a taste of what he had sacrificed. Back then when he had thrown it all away, he had been young and reckless; he had believed that bonds meant nothing to him. Now as the years slipped on by, he was beginning to wonder if his death—for one day it would definitely come—would be even more anonymous than any civilian. This was the fate of shinobi, wasn't it?

How strange that these human thoughts flooded his mind now. It was as if a bit of Hinata's own self had somehow made their way into him as well. Itachi feared that he had waited too long; was it possible that it was too late, even for him, to remedy?

A stirring in the night caused him to detach himself from his meditations.

Calmly, he stepped outside to await the visitor.

* * *

No action, but call it the pre-finale lull. No cliffhanger here sinceI'm pretty sure you know what's coming next... Chapter 12 _is_ the conclusion though probably not the last chapter. See you then! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Juliagulia1017**: Whew, I thought I had driven you away. Thanks for the support!

**Blue-Shine-Angel**: Here you go!

**Wrath-Envy987**: So close! Having the Akatsuki leader pay a visit was my original plan, but it didn't work out.

**Ever Rin**: Next chapter ready!

**AuroraStarPhoenix**: Sorry if Itachi seems out of character, but it's necessary if the story is to go on. If he really was that evil, Hinata wouldn't have survived the first day!

**Dreamalluwant2**: Sad is good. Or maybe you don't think so. Anyway, I hope that you'll like this one.

**Firewindgurl**: Oh, don't worry, I was going to finish this someday! As for the romance, it's mainly because I can't write any kissing scene without making it corny. Glad you like drama.

**Crystalline Tears**: Itachi will never be able to forget that forbidden fruit, that's for sure. It's made him realize a lot of things, too many things for him to be content with the life he has now. Oh, and Sasuke's still got a little avenging craziness going on for him!

**Rynx-Too-Genki**: That's how it became a triangle! I couldn't choose! Who knows? Maybe it won't be either of them. :) Anyway, it doesn't seem like Hinata has a choice, since Itachi is a criminal and all.

**Kichou**: Nice Sasuke makes me want to make a sasuhina…

**SKiLLs-with-a-Z**: Last chapter _was_ a little less of doom and gloom, wasn't it? I'm glad that you're fond of both pairings since I like to alternate.

**LunarDaughter**: Heh heh, I know what you mean. I love pairing my fav. female character with practically all the eligible guys! A Sharingan and Byakugan cross would be one of the greatest things to happen in Naruto!

**Nanthakon v2.0 k Taiwan**: Glad you picked up on possible Sasuhina! Truthfully, Hinata would be great with anyone of those guys. And you're right, Sasuhina does have a decent fighting chance, if Sasuke cares to challenge his brother and Neji, that is.

**Silentxangel**: I would continue, but a lot things wouldn't match so I'm not sure if I can go on. Besides, I always had a set idea for the ending so I didn't want to change it too much. Your analysis is very accurate! I did make it so that Itahina _under difference circumstances_ seems more likely than Nejihina. But sometimes you don't end up with the person you love most. Sasuke doesn't know for sure that Sharingan is demonic. Plus, he isn't as judgmental as Itachi. Itachi has difficulty understanding himself because his mind works by placing things in broad groups (even though he hates other people doing it) and he's already condemned both himself and the Sharingan as "cursed". He doesn't understand that "demon" isn't the same as "evil." Sasuke knows this because of his close friendship with Naruto (who obviously isn't evil). Hinata is only "following Sasuke's path" because both can't let go of Itachi's memory no matter how what they do. The other questions will probably be answered later on.

**Raito Hana**: Thank you!

**Chibi Tetra**: I'm glad I've been able to keep you guessing!

**Meibou**: Bonds are interesting things to explore. I'm busy drawing lines connecting Hinata to those three and it's surprising what I find!

**Hyperthermophile**: Thank you! I was afraid that I couldn't pull it off properly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

---

"_Go on and hate me," Itachi stated frostily. Hinata's silence irritated him; he imagined that she cowered away as prey would from a predator. "Now that you know the truth, go on and fear who I am."_

_He was the one who could put her into agonizing nightmares with a single glance, wasn't he? He was a monster, so terrifying and incapable of compassion. And yet… What was that bright feeling that made him so discontented with what he had? _

"_I don't fear you because of that," Hinata said. She wondered aloud with innocence that Itachi had not seen in a long time, "Why do you think I care about that? What does it matter if you hold part of a demon inside you?"_

_It was an answer that he had not expected to hear from anyone. _

_Itachi had believed himself incapable of love because he was a demon's heir. He had blamed them for thinking that they knew him. But now, he was the one doing the judging and dividing between those of cursed, noble, and common blood. He was a hypocrite. _

_All of a sudden, Itachi recalled himself being streaked with the blood of other shinobi, enemy and ally alike. Never with his own. _

_So how did he know that he was really so different? Had he ever looked into _himself 

_Back then, Itachi had turned away because he could not offer her something better. She deserved something pure, and the most he could give was already tainted._

_It was… too late._

---

Itachi stepped out into the courtyard with a face that betrayed none of his emotions.

At that instance, a barrage of kunai and shuriken was hurled directly at him. Unfazed, he merely avoided them all. Not a single one had nicked his cloak.

That attack was but a shinobi's greeting. He had known that his brother would return.

Itachi turned his eyes upwards where Sasuke was leaping down on him. He retaliated swiftly. Avoiding the blow, Sasuke landed neatly back on his feet. The two brothers stood up, facing each other, eye to eye.

"Little brother, do you have the same eyes as I do?" Itachi asked, repeating the old challenge he had issued years ago. His irises now reflected the pattern of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sasuke's Sharingan had appeared, but it was only the three separated segments and not the connected wheel of the Mangekyou. Itachi's eyes narrowed. Didn't Sasuke know that his childish defiance would cost him the match?

"I may not be the perfect shinobi," Sasuke went on; A perfect one would have used every trick at his disposal. "But I still have my pride." Slowly and deliberately, he drew a long-bladed sword from his back and held it out in front of him. "Do you remember this, big brother?" Sasuke asked, his voice like a whisper filled with emotion.

Itachi observed the blade nonchalantly. He remembered… It was with a katana that he had killed their parents.

Questioningly, he turned back to his brother. Was Sasuke planning to slay him with it too?

"I'll never forgive you, but I'm not going to give you want you want either," Sasuke told him. "I don't need the Mangekyou Sharingan. What's the use if I have to bear the guilt of killing my loved ones?" He shook his head. "I won't curse myself with that because my friends' lives are worth more than my hate for you."

As Sasuke spoke, Itachi felt something shift inside him—the same thing had stirred when Hinata had willingly given him her fate to control. Could this be the feeling of holding something too precious to sacrifice? Itachi refused to acknowledge it now.

"To abandon your hate everything was a mistake," he heard himself saying as he faced his younger brother. Their gazes locked; the mental aspect of the battle had began already.

"It will be your undoing," Itachi promised.

Then, without prerequisite, the field seemed to explode as both brothers charged toward each other. They became shadows that flitted all around, their weapons meeting with metallic sounds every few seconds.

A ring of flames had been created around the fighting shinobi though it was not clear which one had made it. In this battle, Itachi sensed that Sasuke had changed more than he had thought.

Sasuke did not fear him anymore. He had finally realized that the only thing that had kept him away from victory was the paralyzing fear that had traumatized him in his childhood. The Itachi from memory had been invincible. Cold and ruthless.

No matter how strong Sasuke became, he could never beat Itachi if he didn't confront that fear.

Was this the same frightened child who had fled and begged to live? He could scarcely tell.

While Itachi had been waiting for his brother to catch up, Sasuke had matched him. They were fighting to a standoff. Back and forth, back and forth. A single breath could have been the end.

Sasuke tossed aside his broken sword and wound up for a frontal assault.

Itachi let out an involuntary gasp as Sasuke's fist caught him at the side. It was where Neji had managed to strike him. Itachi cursed his carelessness in letting himself be weakened by the Hyuga shinobi. He shot a piercing glare at Sasuke.

His brother was battered as well. Gingerly, he raised a hand to wipe the blood from his mouth, where one of Itachi's punches had landed. His clothes had been singed in several places by fire attacks, but clearly, there was still a lot of fight left in him.

The intolerance for failure that Sasuke was born with was what made him a perfect stalker. It was also what destined him for a lifetime of pursuing ghosts.

"You have… improved," Itachi acknowledged with some reluctance. His damaged clothing was proof to that; in the past, Sasuke had not been able to so much as touch him. "But don't underestimate the Sharingan. It is not something you can throw away so easily."

It was like defying his own heritage.

What made Sasuke think that he had any more right to pretend to live an ordinary life than Itachi? What right did he have—a bearer of the Sharingan—to a place in society?

Viciously, he tried to capture Sasuke in another torturous memory. He failed.

Though the blow had left him winded, Sasuke managed to resist the hypnosis. "You… didn't think… I would come unprepared… did you?" he panted, prepared for more. The long days of practicing, of planning, had finally come to some use.

Itachi scoffed contemptuously. "Impressive," he allowed.

"That's high praise coming from you, big brother." The mocking voice came from _behind_ him. When he spun around, the real Sasuke's chakra was steadily increasing and concentrating into a white sun of energy.

Itachi's smirk did not waver. The famous Chidori…

Making careful calculations, he determined that an attack of its level was fully capable of dealing a deathblow, but it would not matter if it did not make contact.

Such a childish trick was not difficult to counter. He raised his own hand, kunai ready to strike while preparing for another jutsu that Sasuke could not dodge.

The fiend within him was excited by the heat of the blaze, the reddish glow that fell on everything surrounding them... It would not be long now before he lost himself completely. There was no telling for certain what effects it would bring; but certainly, his brother would be torn apart in the aftermath.

Itachi just wanted to forget everything in a blaze of destruction.

The force of Sasuke's Chidori could be felt even from such a great distance, and it radiated from his whole body with a magnitude that Itachi had never thought that his brother could produce. He readied himself for a counterattack.

Until now, it had always been expected that a death was inevitable. The world just wasn't big enough for both of them to exist, so only one would live.

But things were different now. Would the brothers accompany each other into death?

---

Neji pretended to be asleep. How could he truly rest knowing the raging battle that was taking place only a few miles away? Sasuke had gone to Itachi and there was nothing that he could do.

He was reluctant to see a comrade die, but it was not the worst thing. The other jounin was gambling with his life knowing full well what results his death would bring. Sasuke had been prepared for departure for many years already, and he had had made sure that the people he left behind would not be devastated should he perish.

But now Hinata had gone to Itachi and there was also nothing that he could do.

Turning over in his bedroll, Neji shut his eyes.

What could he do if Hinata would not stay? He could not make her forget Itachi. With his injury and limited ability, he could not make Itachi let her go.

Everything told him that it was useless to even attempt to follow.

The minutes dragged on. Finally, he rose.

Whatever her choice, Hinata might still need his help.

---

Silently offering her apologies to Neji whom she had left back at the camp, Hinata ran as fast as she could through the forest.

Though she was weak from so many injuries in such a short time, Hinata begged her body to allow her to make this journey. She had to speak to Itachi again before it was too late, before Sasuke came to claim his life and things changed irrevocably.

What she would do, she did not know, only that it couldn't end without closure. Hinata found her way back to his compound with swift steps.

However, she came to a sudden stop when she what was happening there. Tall flames blocked her path in, and beyond them were the blurred figures of the two brothers.

It seemed that Sasuke had been one step ahead of her after all; had he created this wall suspecting that she might try to interfere?

Hinata's mind whirled in the intense heat. It wasn't her place to interfere. It wasn't right to take sides—neither Sasuke nor Itachi would want it—but she could not be indifferent when they could very well destroy each other.

The way they stood made it obvious that the final blow was about to be struck.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Hinata leapt high into the air and above the licking flames. She did not think of the consequences or of the danger. She let instinct take control.

When Sasuke flung the shuriken as a distraction, it was not Itachi's kunai that stopped them.

Hinata appeared between them, facing Sasuke as her weapon flashed out and knocked his away. In her eyes was a guilty look, but she did not move for him to pass.

Sasuke was forced to halt. His feet skidded hard on the concrete as he stopped a few meters from where she stood. Completely in disbelief, he saw her body switch into a defensive stance in front Itachi.

"What're you doing, Hinata?" he shouted furiously after he found his voice. Hinata was the last person he had expected to stop him. "Do you even know who that is!"

"I… I…" Hinata's arms dropped to her sides as she tried to explain, but there was nothing that she could have said that would have made any sense.

Itachi's expression reflected his surprise. Hyuga Hinata had finally shown that she was not afraid to have him at her back. Her tenacity was admirable, but it was pointless to try to shield him. Itachi glanced at his brother. As much as Sasuke had changed, his stubborn streak still remained.

He would never let his grudge go. Not for anyone.

Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously as he faced his comrade. "He's a wanted criminal. Shield him and you become a traitor to Konoha," he said, voice steely.

Once again, Hinata's expression pleaded with him, but Sasuke locked his feelings safely away and remained impassive. He did not ask himself the question of why she might defend Itachi or if there was more to it than he saw. He saw only his lifelong mission.

"_Get out of the way_!" Sasuke warned for the last time. He charged forward.

Hinata would move, he reasoned. She would not die trying to save a man who had made her suffer. There need only be one death today, and surely Hinata would not let it be her. She would not die.

But even as he neared, she did not move.

To his horror, she was still there, shockingly pale, but not moving.

---

_Itachi! _The voice was no longer mocking in its desperation. _You will sacrifice your convictions! Stop and _think_ about it!_

But there was no time to think, was there? Silencing all thoughts of protest, Itachi caught hold of Hinata in front of him and flung her away. Her eyes were wide were surprise while his were narrowed with focus.

_I cannot stand by and see it happen. That is all I know._

Complete utter madness. Because of something as worthless as _sentiment_, he had thrown away the shield that would have protected him. And in doing so, he could not dodge the attack himself.

But what was done was done.

A split second after Hinata had been cleared from the way, Itachi's body contacted with Sasuke's deadly Chidori. He was struck right in the chest without defense, without resistance. The initial hit was an explosion that sent white stars in front of his eyes. The aftereffect was equally devastating, strucking at his vital organs.

As the blood gushed from his wounds, Itachi knew that he would not last another night.

This proved that his theory was right. Bonds had made him weak, after all.

Itachi fell. He had waited years for this single, defining moment. Sasuke would never know the terrible truth behind the Sharingan that he had refused to use in this battle. And thus, he had escaped bearing the burden of the knowledge.

_Did you ever know what it is to live, big brother?_

So… this was what strength had brought to him…

Sasuke had turned away.

With Itachi's death, his role as the Uchiha Avenger was completed. There was a strange glassy quality to his eyes as he stood, frozen when the past and present fused together.

---

Lifting herself from where she had fallen, Hinata scrambled to the fallen shinobi, pushing past Sasuke who stood in her way. He did not stop her, but the slight shake of his head told her that she was not to help him.

Hinata felt the cold reality settle in. Itachi was an enemy; she was not allowed to do anything to bind his wound. She could only watch as he passed away with the rising of the morning sun.

It was not so long ago that she had held Neji in her arms like this, cradling him close to her. She did not think about the murderer that she embraced; all barriers were shattered now that he was broken.

Whatever he had done, at this one moment in time, did not matter.

"Itachi," she said. _I'm sorry._

If not for her, he might have been the one standing victorious, but she had been the one to take that all from him by standing in his way.Though she knew that this was how it had to be, she still felt guilt that this was how he had to die. Somehow, she was responsible for it.

He opened his eyes slowly. They stared straight up, unseeing. "Leave me," Itachi's words sounded almost childish in their disbelief. He coughed, and was shocked to see the blood that splattered on his face. His life was ebbing away.

Who would've thought that Itachi would ever succumb to a thing like death?

Hinata kept shaking her head. The tears that had formed in her eyes fell with stopping, and she hastened to wipe them away. It was not right for him to see her shed tears. All her terror of him was gone; she had no reason to weep for fear.

Then… it must be because of sadness.

Even the crimson had faded from his eyes, leaving a grievously wounded man bleeding fresh blood. He bled red after all. Hinata was unable to leave him, not when she knew his pain. How could he live constantly inflicting such agony on himself? Why did he feel like he had to punish himself? It was so _stupid_.

"Why did you return here?" His tone was heartbreaking.

Was it revenge? Was it pity?

"I want to know why you let me go." Itachi hadn't the strength to glare. He merely stared up at the night sky.

There was a stony silence as Itachi did not answer. "I could not kill you," he answered simply. "That is why—" Itachi's laugh was weak, though the pain quickly contorted his expression. "I released you."

With a frightening realization, Hinata remembered the potion that he had given her before casting her away. "It was an antidote to purge the poison," she realized with a sickening feeling in her stomach. To remove his hold on her.

"You believed that it was poison?" Itachi's lips twisted into a crooked smile. Was it so surprising that he did not want to keep a caged bird? Her impression of him was unkind indeed, but considering his record, he deserved it.

"From the start, I gave you a choice. And you chose to live." He had made life difficult for her, but despite that, she had persevered. How could he forget that day in the rain when her heart refused to stop beating even in the clutches of the Mangekyou Sharingan?

He had no choice but to concede to the strength of her will. In that aspect, she had triumphed over him.

"I don't understand," Hinata forced out. "Why…"

"What is there not to understand?" Itachi asked, harshly. His vision focused on her face. There was no point in denying it now. His voice became a tone of quiet defeat. "Do not ask me why I did what I did, but ask yourself why you tried to do the same only seconds before."

Hinata inhaled sharply. "Y- you…"

Itachi looked as though he did not hear her. He was cold where she was warm; he begrudged where she forgave. And they had both ended in the same place. His mind was clouded in a haze. Itachi never expected that he, of all people, would do something so illogical. How he despised the weak heart that Hinata had given to him.

Itachi could feel Death's call become more insistent.

Yes, if he had killed her when he had the chance, he might not be the one who was dying now. If he had he would be even more powerful than he had ever been, for it would have made him truly heartless.

But it seemed that there was no escaping the constraints of life, for all mortals were meant to be bound by some form of affection. It was such a hopeless battle for freedom that he had been fighting. Perhaps the gods were reminding him of this.

Ah. But it was all too late.

Besides, there was little that he could regret. He had pursued his goal to its fullest. There _was_ nothing to regret.

Though he had been resented for his abilities, Itachi had always struggled. Struggled for nothing. He had been fighting without a goal. So how could he possibly die now? Itachi gasped, making his last futile attempt to ward death off.

"For the rest of your life…" Itachi stopped from the effort before going on with difficulty. He turned his face to Hinata, grasping her wrist as tightly as his fading strength allowed him. "You will always be cursed to see shadows in dark corners… see me… and fear."

"No," Hinata replied, tears gently trickling down her cheeks. She would see shadows, and she would see him, but it would not be an illusion of terror. He was not someone she would dread seeing; familiarity had made him far less terrifying. She said shakily, trembling, "No. Not fear."

A low chuckle. "You would not fear .,. a demon?" Itachi breathed deeply and loosened his hold. His head tilted to glance at his brother—his senseless brother who was perhaps wiser that he—and his voice dropped to a breath above silence, meant only for her ears."Let this be our secret alone…"

He was close enough that Hinata could feel his breath on her skin. Her heart quickened at how warm it felt, their closeness. Absently, he reached a hand out to touch her cheek, but at the last minute he drew away and let his eyelids fall.

_With eyes that see so much…_

"You are not a demon," she said, comforting and sure. Everything was like an illusion as she held him. A strange dream that was just about to break.

_With sight so sharp… _

"I see it now…" She stared into his face and he did not turn away. "Don't define yourself with that anymore. How could anyone ever be happy living by the terms you did? Your perceptions of monsters and freedom were your only true cage."

By now, she had stopped speaking. Words meant nothing to him now; he was gone. Silently, he had slipped away.

_Why are we so blind?_

"You asked why I returned." With a sense of regret, Hinata closed her eyes and whispered her last confession. "I came because I was bound to you, but it wasn't your blood that formed my chains." Her lips barely moved, but she wished deeply that her words could reach him so that he could _know_.

"It was my own heart, nothing else, that drew me back here… Back to you."

---

_"Do you hate me?" he had asked._

_"What does it matter if you hold part of a demon inside you?" she had asked._

_They were questions to which the answers were painfully hard to find._

_Itachi held so much of his emotions in check that he seemed devoid of them. It was the only thing he could do to keep himself from being consumed by his internal conflicts. How could she bring herself to call him inhumane when he could feel hate, anger, and sorrow—yes, even that—so strongly?_

_In the past, there had been times where Hinata had wished all those feelings away. Yes, she did know that it hurt to bear them silently. Was that why there were times where he seemed almost reachable? _

_But when she did reach out, only air would touch her fingertips._

_Did he know that she, amid wonder and pain, had already begun to love him? _

_---_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

They needed to burn the body. The secrets of the Sharingan had to be destroyed immediately, just in case an enemy—a member of Akatsuki, perhaps—came by and tried to take him. Even dead, Itachi was a threat to them. 

Hinata remained numb, sitting motionless, when the corpse was pulled away from her.

Sasuke's ashen face was indifferent, but beneath that, Hinata knew that he too, was greatly shaken. "I'm going to leave no trace of him," he said, the statement sounding distant, empty. To Hinata, they sounded like tiny pieces of ice. She watched as Sasuke placed his brother a safe distance away before returning.

Forming rapid seals with his hands, Sasuke performed his family's trademark skill. "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" The command seemed to echo for miles as a burst of fire streamed from his mouth and engulfed Itachi's body. It disappeared in the blaze.

Behind them, Neji was standing stoically.

He had arrived just in time to witness the death of one of the greatest Konoha shinobi to ever live. Before he knew it, Itachi had been bleeding on the ground and Hinata was beside him. He could not hear the words that passed between them, but soon they had stopped too.

Maybe now Neji understood a little why Hinata could not have been free without witnessing Itachi's end. There was a need for a conclusion … for their story to come to an end.

Such an eventful and mysterious life Itachi had had, Neji though reflectively. It was anti-climatic that it should end in a humble manner such as this.

No celebrations, no rejoicing, just the bitter cold.

Itachi's infamous name was mentioned in the history of Konoha's massacre, and the fire in his eyes had suggested a violent unrest that could be called evil. But regardless of his past, that demon among men had chosen to do the humane thing.

Though the question "why?" resonated in his mind, Neji had but a single theory.

When Itachi left Konoha he had been young. He would likely have still been a genin if not for his genius. The child had grown up too fast seeing and giving death, and therefore, it was the only thing that he believed in.

It _was_ partially their fault for pushing a child to enter combat before he was old enough to judge things for himself, and Neji would bear this firmly in mind on his return to Konoha. They should always remember Itachi and his fall.

However, he was not as kind as Hinata to believe in Itachi's goodness.

No, Neji reasoned at last. Itachi had not done it for anyone. He had been selfish and arrogant, like a man who always had what others never would possess. Jealous, for the one thing that he could not have.

At the bottom of things, he had come to love Hinata but circumstances did not allow him to be with her. And that was the simple truth.

That was reality— something none of Itachi's illusions could ever change.

At this, Neji felt a twinge of sympathy for him despite the bad blood between them. He could not understand Itachi's actions, but he did know what it was to long for something unattainable. Once, he had also known that pain. Once, he had also endured and struggled.

None of the three present turned away from the pyre. And so the curtain closed.

---

Hinata did not cry much. Itachi was not the type of man who it was appropriate to mourn for. His body had been still and cold when she held him, yet, she could not believe it.

Like Sasuke had promised, there was nothing left of him. Not even ashes.

It had happened a day or two ago, but memories fresh in her mind, Hinata knelt in the spot where he had lain and reflected on the past month. Bowing down, she touched her forehead to the ground. How was it possible that he was gone from the face of the earth when he had been such a menacing presence only a while ago?

For as long as she lived, Hinata would not forget him. Even if his blood was no longer in her, his influence was deep within. If she shut her eyes and focused, she could almost feel his presence. Omnipotent, yet still fragile at the heart.

She was struck by a sudden wave of overpowering loneliness. Without Itachi, she was alone. Empty.

There was a flutter of cloth. Someone had placed a cloak on her shoulders.

Startled, Hinata turned around to see the concerned eyes of Neji. "Hinata-sama," he said gravely. She did not know that he had been watching her throughout the day and night. "You could catch a cold."

"I'm all right," she murmured, pulling the cloak tightly around her. It reminded her of Itachi's, and she was comforted.

"Hinata-sama," Neji began, sounding wearier than ever. It pained him to see her mourn the death of someone like Itachi. "I know that he meant something to you." The words came with extreme difficulty. "I won't pretend that I understand, but I'll wait, Hinata-sama." His voice was filled with emotion. "I'll wait for his shadow to lift just enough."

And Neji had left her in peace, his walk quick and abrupt. Hinata thought at first that he was hampered by his injuries, but she saw that he did not walk with his usual confidence. Even when wounded, Neji never let go of that pride, but now… He was hurt, feeling rejected.

_Neji-niisan, forgive me_, Hinata thought sadly. Her heart ached again. _I've not considered _your_ feelings. _

Her connection with Itachi was on a different level. She doubted that her feelings toward him could be named by terms so simple as "hate" or "love." It was a place where he could not reach her and she could not reach him.

At long last, Hinata got to her feet and walked away. She could not believe that this was it. There was no return.

Hinata may have looked back a few times, but there was nothing there. Even the wind was still. There was absolutely nothing to hold her back; the freedom was unfamiliar. Hinata breathed deeply to steady herself.

Then she ran.

---

As the party made their way back to Konoha, Neji and Pakkun led and scouted ahead for possible dangers.

Behind them, Sasuke adjusted his speed to match Hinata's. He meant to settle the sour way their last encounter had ended, but as he opened his mouth, his voice seemed to disappear. The apology did not come easily to his lips. "I'm sorry, Hinata," he said. "You would've died if—"

"No," Hinata interrupted quietly, slowing almost to a stop. Although her stammer was gone, probably forever, she had returned to her old habit of twiddling her fingers. "You did the right thing; nothing could change what he did."

"But there was no act in what I saw," Sasuke asserted. The scene repeated itself in his mind, but it still made no sense. Itachi had died refusing to use her as his shield. He had started to frown, but when he spoke, his voice was small like a child's. "I guess a part of the older brother I looked up to was still there," he murmured to himself.

"Have you found your peace yet?"

"It was a mistake to try take on everything myself," Sasuke replied truthfully, shaking his head. He knew that now. Keeping things inside had done nothing but to increase his sorrow. "I… can't feel happy even if it was a death that I have dreamed of for years."

From the way his shoulders slumped, Sasuke seemed uncomfortable, as if still unacquainted with the idea that Itachi had not been plotting everything out beforehand. Hinata nodded, knowing why it was strange. "He had nothing to gain from my living, only everything to lose," she said mildly.

"If it wasn't my brother, I'd say that he was acting on impulse," Sasuke added. Both were very quiet as they contemplated this. Soon, they both gave into soft laughs.

Itachi acting on impulse? It hardly sounded possible.

The mood soon took on a darker tone. "Hinata, look, I'm sorry… Sorry, that it had to end like that," Sasuke ended lamely, realizing that by now his words were redundant.

"Don't be. It was the only way." A small smile tugged at the corners of Hinata's mouth. "This isn't a bad end. Everything else will turn out all right as long as we're satisfied with what we have."

Itachi's influence was just as beautiful as it was deadly. It made her blood run hot, but too long and it would destroy her. It was a high price to pay, and at the end of the day, perhaps all Hinata wanted was peace.

A peace like what she felt now… This calm…

Sasuke's look was quizzical. What _was_ it like not to have a goal to pursue? What was it like to not have worries for tomorrow? A single memory came back to him, one from a faraway time.

"Another day, Sasuke," his brother had said, brushing him off yet again. Once again, he had ignored Sasuke's requests for practice lessons, but his younger brother wasn't upset. With that simple statement, it seemed that all the furious ravages of yesterday had been forgotten.

The clan, the hatred, the struggles, all of them.

Watching Itachi's departing back retreat into the light, Sasuke had smiled. He had prayed that the harmony would last and that he would never have to see his brother fight the clan again and to see the family torn in two. He had told himself, gratefully, "My big brother… hasn't changed."

As it turned out, many things did change. So much so that Sasuke could not have foreseen it in a thousand years. Yet, somehow, the bittersweet feeling was the same.

Sasuke closed his eyes and stood in the opening of the leafy canopy. Unbidden, the same smile of relief from long ago formed on his lips again.

Yes… This was enough for now, wasn't it?

---

"Hey, they're back!"

Sasuke sauntered in leisurely as Neji and Hinata entered the gates first. Their friends were already there waiting, waving. Feeling a little apologetic for ignoring their warm welcome, he quietly slipped away to the old Uchiha compound. It was there that he hoped to finally put his thoughts of revenge to rest.

He was hardly missed.

"Welcome home, Hinata-chan!"

Surprised and embarrassed by the concern that her friends showed her, Hinata could only blush and stammer her thanks. Though she had doubts before, Hinata felt glad to be back home. She held onto Neji's hand as they let themselves be hustled around.

At last, they ended back at the entrance to Hyuga compound where Hiashi was waiting, dignified and remote. Unlike the noisy reception earlier that day, this was a solemn greeting.

It was a moment that Hinata had both welcomed and dreaded. She did not know what to say to her father because she could only think about his reaction. Would he cast her out when he found out that corrupted blood ran in her veins?

Even if Hiashi didn't want to, he might be pressurized into it, for it was the truth. The purity of her blood was no longer the same as it was.

Though Hinata had waited patiently for the poison's effects to disappear, they did not. Itachi had intended to erase the evidence of their meeting, but not even he could retrieve what he had given to her. His antidote had failed to serve its purpose. Her Sharingan, only a shade lighter than Itachi or Sasuke's, was still clearly recognizable.

And gradually, Hinata had come to accept that it was there to stay.

Now the question was, would her clan tolerate the imperfection? The thought of rejection was almost enough to make her consider turning her back and dashing away.

Sensing her distress, Neji nudged her gently and encouraged her ahead. With his support, Hinata took a step forward to her father. She remembered training until she could no longer stand and him reprimanding her for being weak. But before the days of her training had begun, she also recalled clinging to his side when she was too shy to face the world on her own.

Bitter as some of her memories were, Hinata could not blame her father. She could see that inside, he had not wanted to abandon her anymore than she had wanted to be cast away. Beyond being the head of Hyuga, Hiashi was her father, and she loved him.

Breaking into a run, Hinata suddenly remembered herself and stopped in front of him. Immediately, she bent in a respectful bow. There was an awkward pause before she threw her arms around him and hugged her father for the first time in many years.

Just a little longer… Hinata just wanted to be Hiashi's daughter a while more before she let him know that her Byakugan was gone—never to return— and replaced by the eyes of a betrayer.

As Hinata had predicted, there were numerous outrages and disputes in the days that followed. Her father stood by her, and for the first time in his life, went against the clan that he lived for. Finally, after so many discussions and aid from unexpected places, the storm had died down.

And so, life went on as normal. But Itachi's cold mansion did not fade from her mind. The Sharingan did not fade. Although others might say that such an incident could be forgotten, Hinata could not agree.

Itachi's promise of always haunting her was real.

Every time Hinata looked to the sun, she would also look at the shadow that crept on the ground behind her. The dark corners and the shroud of the night sometimes took his form and towered over her, but when the lights came on, she would find that it was only her imagination.

Hinata kept her word. She was never afraid, and the shadow never did more than to stay harmlessly by her side.

* * *

Note: My original plan _was_ to have Itachi die, and I still think that his death is a suitable end, but I couldn't bear to leave it like that. So the above was the epilogue for those who want this story to end already. It's probably the last organized chapter. 

But if you're still interested in my wayward plot lines, feel free to check out the second half. It's basically a continuation that follows up in a scenario where Itachi didn't die. It's rather lame, but there was no way I could continue with a central character dead. Just read and see for yourself.

By the way, thanks for the support everyone!

* * *

The sun did not rise on the Akatsuki headquarters for it was hidden in a cavern somewhere in the dense forest. The entrance lay in the side of the mountain, inconspicuous as any other cave. But the opening was only the tip of the iceberg; the tunnels stretched far beneath the ground to deter any intruders, unintentional or otherwise. 

"Home" was too familiar a word to describe it, but it was the one constant place for the Akatsuki members to meet. It was within this hideout that Itachi woke.

The first thought was that it had been a nightmare; it would not be the first time that he had dreamt of his death. Almost immediately after, Itachi's hand flew to his chest, searching for the wound that Sasuke inflicted. It was no longer bleeding; the ugly scabs of a half-healed injury covered it instead. He tried to move his limbs, but they were stiff and Itachi grimaced as the twinge of pain caught him by surprise. It was very real indeed.

Slowly, he sat up and pulling his cloak tightly around him, covered the loathsome sight of his bandages. Itachi frowned deeply. For him to still be alive… Someone must have had rescued him from the battlefield.

"It was him, wasn't it?" Itachi directed the question to Kisame, without raising his gaze. His longtime partner had appeared at the entrance to his room and was waiting patiently to be addressed. In his ill humor, Itachi's tone was dry, "Should I feel honored?"

"Lose the sarcasm, Itachi," Kisame advised as he approached his friend of sorts. "You would be dead if not for his help." Itachi's reaction puzzled him. The familiar hard edge to his words made it seem as if he had not changed at all, but Kisame hardly knew what to expect of him now.

Itachi strolled languidly to the mirror and examined his appearance. Other than the damage from the Chidori, he had just suffered minor injuries. The pallor of his skin was the only other thing that betrayed his near death experience.

"You were the one who informed him," he stated tonelessly.

"Yeah." At Itachi's glare, Kisame replied, defensive, "I was right to, wasn't I? You couldn't handle it yourself. I saw you struggling even in your dreams. It was bad, all right."

Barely listening, Itachi's eyes had fallen onto the ring lying on the table— his. It must have fallen from his cloak because he had not been wearing it during the fight. He did not move to pick it up. "If that is the truth, then I deserved death," he said questioningly, facing his partner. "There was no reason to intervene." Akatsuki members did not make it a habit to go out of their way to help each other.

"I thought that he'll send me or someone else if he was feeling charitable," Kisame commented with a shrug. "But he was exceptionally interested this time. Probably surprised that you would be so stubborn."

Itachi scoffed. "Is that so?"

"He'll want to speak to you," Kisame informed him. The meeting would be unavoidable.

With an air of resignation, Itachi decided to take the first step. He swept by Kisame and passed through the doorway. "Where're you going?" his partner asked, alarmed. "Isn't it too early?"

"I've recovered enough for this," Itachi replied, his footsteps already drifting further down the dark corridor. Nothing Kisame said or did would sway him. Determinedly, he took one turn after another as he proceeded to the center of the headquarters.

Meanwhile, he turned his mind toward figuring out the mysteries surrounding his escape.

It was obvious that the Leader had been at the scene of the fight. While the others were focusing on the dying Itachi, he had performed a genjutsu to turn their attention away. An illusionary technique was used to replace Itachi's body with a fake virtually identical to the real one. After that, the Leader had secretly taken Itachi back to the headquarters for treatment.

Chances were that Sasuke had torched the clone and no evidence of the switch remained. Thus, the Leader had successfully retrieved his comrade and also covered all his tracks. It was a simple, yet effective plan.

All the Leader's missions were executed with a certain finesse, and this one had his mark written on it.

But despite knowing this, it was still beyond Itachi to comprehend why the Leader would have troubled himself to save a colleague. After all, to die on a mission was expected; Sasori's death had not been a great shock to anyone. It should have been the same here.

Wryly, Itachi supposed that his succumbing to the emotions was an oddity. The sheer absurdity probably intrigued the Leader enough for him to want Itachi around for further study. Even among his own kind, he had little place. He found that while thinking, he had already reached his destination.

The door to the central chamber opened as he stood in front of it. Readying himself, Itachi entered.

Inside, there was nothing but a massive mural that ran all over the walls. Images of demons chased each other around before halting at the huge statue that stood in the middle. The strange energies in the room were produced by the chakra from the demons that they had already captured. This room represented all that was divine and whole to Akatsuki.

Itachi went before the great statue and went down on his knees. Looking up, he saw that its shackled wrists gave way to a hideous face. Was it in agony? Itachi had pondered on that question when he was in a reflective mood. Did it want to be free?

Without a word, he bowed low until his hair fell over his forehead. There was no more time for frivolous thoughts.

"Why do you return?"

The voice sounded all around in the emptiness of the large chamber, but Itachi still did not raise his eyes from the ground. The slight movement in the air alerted him to the presence of none other than the Akatsuki leader.

The other shinobi's red gaze was calculating, as if attempting to penetrate Itachi's mind. Swiftly, he pushed every memory from the recent month to the furthest reaches of his mind. "I wish to redeem myself," he said, standing and rising to the Leader's level.

"When you came to us, you were determined not to stop until your potential was fully realized," the Leader said gravely. He made it a point to know the goals of each and every of his allies. "Did you return because it was a mistake?"

"It was not," Itachi replied. He did not regret meeting her; he could not turn away from something so important, painful as it was. However, he _had_ made his decision. Better than anyone else, Itachi knew that he had no desire to give up yet. He could feel the promise of his destiny humming in his blood—that pull guided him back to Akatsuki.

"You did not save me for nothing, so let me rejoin Akatsuki," he said.

"You know the rules," the Leader stated. He was referring to the initiation rules, of course.

Itachi's expression darkened. He remembered all too well, and by now, he was no stranger to pain. He had never been a coward; Itachi would choose his own trial. To the Leader, he said, "Remember that I do this of my own volition." His meaning was clear as their eyes met, red on red.

The Akatsuki leader was taken aback even though he knew that Itachi had always been determined and unforgiving of others and himself. Perhaps he did not like Itachi personally, but this was deserving of some respect at least. Without a word, the Leader disappeared into the shadows.

Itachi took a short moment to prepare himself after noticing that he had his privacy. There would be no turning back even if he wanted to, because unlike lower-level genjutsu, Tsukiyomi was a dream that could not be broken by pain.

Haltingly, he activated the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Almost instantly, the stone chamber warped into the background, and the Uchiha compound came into his view. People from his past walked the streets, smiling and talking to him. When did the day come that he could no longer stand the sight of them?

The air had become impossibly heavy.

It was because they called him a genius and made him bear the burden of their hopes. But he was not a god. He did not have the power to make their—or his—dreams come true.

Holding fast to his resentment, Itachi thought of the kyuubi's host, Naruto. The boy had grown up shunned because the people were could not accept him and what he carried inside him. Wouldn't it have been the same with the Uchiha? If the truth was revealed, would the people ever trust them again?

Itachi was not naïve enough to believe so. He had heard and seen places where women and children were killed solely because of their bloodline abilities.

His father had often said that Itachi was to be the bridge between the clan and the village.

But he was wrong. The only thing that Itachi could succeed in doing was to drive the wedge between the two factions even deeper. To destroy—that was his only use.

The constriction on his throat tightened and Itachi feared that he would succumb, for if he died within Tsukiyomi, he would die in the real world as well. He struggled hard, drawing on every last reserve of hatred that he had left.

It was in vain; not even that powerful emotion was enough this time. Itachi hung his head, breathing heavily as black spots clouded his vision. Was it hopeless?

_"You're not a demon… Don't define yourself with that."_

Why did her words carry so much meaning? he asked himself, forcing himself to think before he crumbled under the pressure. How did they manage to sway his firm beliefs, making the ground unsteady like he was floating instead of drowning?

Though her words had fallen on deaf ears, Hinata had attempted to remind him that a clan was more than a cage. It was also a family. Strangely, as obvious as it was, he had never seen it that way before.

Deep down at the heart of the clan, there was trust. A trust that he had destroyed.

Itachi did not understand how Hinata could afford to give forgiveness so freely as she did—to Neji, to her father, and to all of Hyuga— and with her, it felt like a part of him could be redeemed. He did not deserve it, and for very long, he had not wanted it. Even so, the thought was comforting. The illusion was not so terrible after all.

And when he closed his eyes to accept the inevitable, he was saved instead.

A harrowing week later, Itachi finally fell out of his hallucination. In his dim consciousness, he wondered if sins were ever forgiven. Then, if he could only forgive … Before he could get a handle on it, his thought drifted away, out of his reach.

When Itachi came to again, he was not alone. His colleagues surrounded him, the clouds on their cloaks illuminating the otherwise pitch-black chamber. No doubt that they had gathered and debated his worthiness while he had been taking his trial. Despite his weakness, Itachi's fist clenched as he braced himself.

It turned out that the verdict was in his favor.

"Welcome back," the Leader announced. When he stretched out his hand, Itachi saw the precious ring that lay in his palm. It was his for the taking.

From the shadows, he saw the eerie gazes of his colleagues. From some he detected disapproval and disgust, but he did not care for their thoughts; he never had. Ignoring them, he stood up to claim his prize and slipped it on. Instantly, Itachi felt its power seep into him. As he had on the first day, he vowed to prove his worth.

After the group had dispersed, Itachi found that Tobi was following him. The masked one was the newest member, mysterious but jovial to the point of being annoying. Stonily, Itachi tried to ignore his eager questions, but he could not block out the chatter.

"I want to see this girl," the junior member ventured enthusiastically. Knowing that he was pushing it, but still unable to stop himself, Tobi asked curiously, "How come you never seemed like the kind to die for love, Itachi-senpai?"

Tobi flinched as soon as the words were out of his mouth, already prepared for Itachi's blow. He had received enough to know when one was coming, and this was definitely one of those times.

He waited, but none came. He was amazed.

Sure, Itachi seldom ever showed his anger, but Tobi had been certain that the taboo word would have at least drawn a reaction. Instead, Itachi's expression remained frighteningly neutral.

"Y-you're not angry?" Tobi stuttered. It had to be a trap, because there was no way that Itachi would let him get away with such an accusation. He shook his head vigorously in disbelief, "You're _really_ mad, aren't you?"

Itachi looked at the ground in deep thought. "Why? There is no reason to be," he said suddenly. When Itachi raised his gaze again, it was not the molten glare that he usually wore. It was almost … mournful.

"The only thing that I regret is that I never saw it before this," he said, a confession that he would never repeat. And then Itachi disappeared in a poof of smoke, all traces of him gone by the time the fog cleared.

Confused by this odd incident, Tobi paced the cave as he thought about the rumors flying within Akatsuki. Could what Kisame said have been true? About Itachi soon being unable to see anymore? It was whispered that the destructive Mangekyou Sharingan was a curse that threatened to take everything that its user treasured most. It would slowly take his sight until he could only see foggy images and, finally, just darkness.

Tobi stared at where Itachi had stood up seconds ago, brooding on this depressing news. Even though Itachi did not speak of it, it was surely happening to him. Was it the ironic fate of the Uchiha genuis?

---

Exiting the dark tunnel, Itachi found that it was the middle of the day.

Disturbingly, the light seemed dimmer than before.

He scoffed at his own foolishness. This was only to be expected, considering how often he had been using his Mangekyou Sharingan recently. He knew the danger, but he had ignored it.

However, Itachi could not forget that he had already received his first warning sign.

When his power had flowed into Hinata, his sight had gone completely and he had succumbed to the power of his own Sharingan. He had eventually regained control, Itachi was sure that it would happen again if he continued to do nothing. There would come a day where he would over-stretch himself and it would fail him in battle.

But there had to be a solution!

Whatever the cure was, Itachi knew that he could not die before he found it. He could not perish until he found the thing that had compelled him to leave Konoha and join Akatsuki. That part of him was still missing, and he had to find it no matter what.

Itachi had never intended to die; he had merely acted out of impulse in the moment where the decision had to be made immediately and without further consideration. That moment of danger had shown him his true feelings.

His heart was weak.

As long as he kept himself focused, Hinata could not reach him.

But even if he could not meet her, talk to her, or even speak her name… He could not help but wonder if she would still think of him kindly .

* * *

So that's the intro! We'll be skipping ahead a few years in the next chapters so stay tuned. Reviews are welcome! 


End file.
